


A Knight at the Bar

by Hypno_B1986



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, C-Sec, Deals with human/turian racism, Don't copy to another site, Everyday Life, F/M, Fluff, Human/Turian relationship, Humor, Mass Effect AU, Mass Effect Trilogy - Freeform, Mass Effect- freeform, Mentions of non-con, Mild Blood/Gore, No major characters, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Relationship Development, Romance, Slow Burn, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypno_B1986/pseuds/Hypno_B1986
Summary: Abagail was an average girl on the Citadel, she had a career and her life ahead of her till one night at the bar; she meets the man of her dreams and bad luck seems to lurk around every corner. Follow Abagail and Brutis on the Citadel while they get to know one another and navigate the every day trials in their budding relationship.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so first time posting to AO3, so I hope you enjoy. I'm still learning the site so expect some mistakes and errors along the way. Posting schedule will be iffy while I juggle everyday obligations and a full time job I'm aiming at weekends for now. :)

She had been on a site called Species Meet for a while, like six months and nothing no alert that someone had liked her profile picture, no messages on her Omni tool stating someone wanted to set up a date with her. She was practically giving up now as it was. She mashed the keys on her Omni tools display and closed the program. She would delete the account in the morning. 

Sighing she leaned back in the couch, it was getting late in the afternoon and she wanted to go out this Saturday. Friday had been a bust her friends were all occupied with their significant others. leaving Abagail alone with her thoughts, besides she hated going out with her friend when they were seeing someone it left an awkward silence in the air, the conversations were stale and dry. She had the impression they were just pitying her. 

Maybe there was something wrong with her? she had a steady office job in the insurance sector, looking at all sorts of accident reports between shuttles amid species it was her job to look at C-Sec reports and eye witness accounts and deem whose fault it was. Maybe that was a huge turn off? Maybe they saw her as boring? Maybe the people on Species Meet were not into humans? She at least thought an Asari would look at her picture. 

She was not a model, sporting a bit of a tummy and a…maybe a bit of a rear? She had an office job for crying out loud she sat all day, Not that she passed on the gym. Hell she had even tried to meet someone there. They were all muscle bound gorgeous examples of their species lean and toned and sculpted.   
She had struck out with so many human men she decided to branch out and go for someone else, anyone else. She just was tired of living in a tiny cramped apartment alone. Waking up and going to be alone. She wanted someone to talk to and she wanted someone to ask her how her day was, offer a kind word or touch after she had a long day—someone to care she existed. 

Still going over her supposed flaws she was short—like just shy of being five foot nothing. The people on Species Meet average height even for females was a healthy six foot. She was a dwarf. Sighing she sat up and got off the couch heading to the bathroom. She was getting down on herself and she needed to quit before she ended up in her bedroom with a sappy love story vid and a tub of chocolate ice cream…eating her feelings. 

Switching the light on Abby looked over herself. Well she at least had some sort of a color in her cheeks, her heritage helped her retain some color but she guessed she was pale—tiny freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. Her hair was in a cute cut, done on a whim when she had a girl’s day with Jennifer she wondered how chad and she was doing how they were liking the new scenery after leaving the Citadel. 

She sported an undercut something revived from a few dozen generations ago. But she tended to not wear it like she should and had it up in a bun giving her a masculine look. Sighing she rolled her eyes the aqua blue orbs peering out at her in distaste through heavy rimmed frames. Maybe she could do a spa day, or maybe go shopping and have a treat yourself day—but she had bills that needed to be payed and spa day was boring without friends.   
You can try that new bar down in ward 5, you know the one past the gardens? Her mind supplied as she gave a grimace at her own reflection. She never was one to hang around bars—her friends had met their husbands there, but she was never the one to like recreational drinking. 

“Alright Abby we can do this.” She tried to sound confident in her own words but was withering as the seconds ticked by. First she needed to see if she had something to wear there…

Super Nova was a human themed bar that was themed after records of clubs back on earth, it opened promptly at ten in the evening and closed around two in the morning. It had been open for about a month and she was shocked she was standing there in line. There were all manner of species in line, but she spied mostly humans though which was a bit of a letdown. Maybe the atmosphere was not something that attracted the other worldly sort.   
She berated herself for thinking that—don’t be so harsh human culture is as rich and exotic as any other Citadel species. Maybe it’s an acquired taste and over time more Species would come here. Most looked like couples in line as they huddled close to one another speaking over the heavy base coming from inside. Oh no Abigale was going to go deaf in there she had a feeling. 

She stood in line for about two hours before she made it to the bouncers—both humans and towered over her tiny frame they chuckled and asked if she was lost, asked how old she was and wanted to know if her mother knew she was out this late. Her face burned as she dug into her purse and yanked out her ID showing them she was almost thirty years old. This was insulting and when they let her in she pretended like they were not laughing at her.   
The loud techno music was deafening… alright she was here—now what? The floor was painted black—most of the furniture she saw around her was black as pitch the bar in the back of the establishment was the only area that had open seats. 

The center of the floor was a writhing mass of humans and also some aliens dancing… the floor was lit with flashing purple and pink lights… causing colors to take on harsh tones she was a little intimidated she had to go through all that to get to the bar… shit.   
She also took note of the sudden temperature spike in here and it wasn’t from her blush that formed on her cheeks from the particular “dirty” dancing that was going on. This was a culture shock and she felt sweat gather at her brow and small of her back as she took a deep breath and started to make her way through along the perimeter of the dance floor. 

She had no idea that there were eyes on her the whole time, snickers died in the techno music and the insults that flew her way were vaporized by the sheer volume of this bar. Her mind a torrent of despair looking at all the “beautiful people” the tall, skinny, and beautiful caramel skin of her fellow females. She was only jostled and knocked a bit as she made it to the bar and located a stool at the corner and with some effort made her way up and onto the seat. Here we go Abby let’s make this count. She smiled at her accomplishment. 

“What will you have?” The male bartended pretended to give her attention. She could tell in his eyes he was not interested but he earned his tips and paycheck by pretending every woman who came in was the most alluring thing he had seen.

Oh shit… she never thought about having to order… she didn’t drink. 

“I uh—I will have something non-alcoholic please I’m meeting a friend.” 

So lame Abby!

“Uh—alright.” He rolled his eyes disappeared to help someone else and she sighed rejected again. 

Abagail didn’t look up from the counter while the bartender ignored her, a lot of time was passing her by and she was too scared to raise her voice to get his attention. She had yet to see anyone look her way, well duh Abby you are staring into a black marble counter top, what do you expect to see other than your own sad reflection looking back at you?

Someone came to the rescue though it scared the hell out of her as a massive three fingered fist slammed down on the counter. She jumped as well as a few others around her as the male looked up and scowled at the shadowed figure. 

“The lady said she wanted a drink…” 

The voice was flanged, deep and striking she shivered—the dual tone gave away his irritated rumble as well as his words. She hadn’t even seen this guy till now but could tell by the empty glasses around him that he had been here a while. Holy crap how had she missed this guy? 

He was positively massive—the glass he held in his other hand as he was flashed with purple and pink flashing light looked comically small like a shot glass to a human but that was no shot glass in his hand. It was hard to make out any detail but the Turian male growled when the boy looked slacked jawed and as he darted off to fill her order the Turian gave her a nod and killed his drink tossing his head back.

“T—thank you.” Her voice was meek and warbled like a terrified child… 

His eyes watched her a moment as if sizing her up and then he stood up from his stool she heard the groan even over the headache inducing music as he rose skyward… holy shit. She blinked shocked up at him then realized she was gawking at him. He didn’t give her another look as he slipped into the darkness and left a seat open. 

Her drink came promptly after that and she lost sight of the lumbering giant….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its New Years Eve I thought I would post another chapter early. I hope you enjoy :)

The next few weekends were spent like this, after getting used to the music she sort of got the hang of this, going to Super Nova was something she did on Saturday night. It was crowded and she still caught shit at the door from the bouncers but Abagail kept looking for the mysterious giant Turian, but she never saw him. 

She chalked it up to being the Citadel and a lot of people came and went from this place, there was always someone new. But in the back of her mind she wanted to catch a glimpse of him even if it was for a second. Another Saturday was waning and fast as she glanced at the Omni tool display on her arm… it was midnight and she was getting tired. It was particularly hot this evening, and she had already gone through two drinks. One of the mixed variety she had decided why the hell not and was a bit buzzed. 

A man approached her. She turned to look up at him as he smiled warmly down at her. “Well aren’t you cute.” 

She wondered for a split second if he was sent to make fun of her for her height and her face gave away her thoughts. 

“Aww baby don’t be like that. I genuinely want to talk to ya.” 

“Alright—what do you want to talk about?” okay she would bite, Abby looked at him as he took a seat next to her at the bar. 

“Where are you from?” he asked smoothly and she had half expected it to get lewd quickly, she was presently surprised. 

“A Citadel Transfer… you?”

“I’m from Earth—just transferred here.” he smiled as he looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with the bartender. He nodded and went to make a drink. 

“Ah I guess you left because there was nothing left for you there, or problems?” 

“Well yeah it has its problems but what place doesn’t?” he shrugged.

“That’s true.” She took a sip finishing what was left of her drink.

“So sweet heart.” He smirked leaning forward. “Let me buy you another.”

“You don’t even know my name.” 

“Well that’s because you haven’t told me.” Countering her question he gave Abagail a sly smirk as he reached for her hand that was setting on the counter.

“You tell me yours first.” Was this her lame attempt at flirting? She put her hands in her lap avoiding his contact.

“Oh I like a woman who can take charge. Alright I’m Sam.”

“Abagail.” 

Something seemed fishy but her buzzed mind was a bit slow on the uptake, she was never one to handle alcohol. “So Abagail what about that drink now?”

“Sure why the hell not.” She smiled thinking they were connecting. Another one couldn’t hurt.

The drink seemed to materialize out of nowhere as if it was waiting for her to say yes. The next thing she knew she was feeling lousy… the drink half gone she couldn’t recall what she and Sam were even talking about right now. He gave a look of concern.   
“You feeling alright?”

The whole room was spinning, she felt like she wanted to crash under the counter at the bar—this was like nothing she had ever experienced before like having medicine head and being exhausted at the same time, the heat in this place wasn’t helping matters either, the pounding base turning her brain to jelly. She made a face and “Sam” knew he had another one hooked. These girls with low self-esteem were always easy targets. 

“Hey you don’t look so well, maybe you had too much to drink, how about I drive you home?”

Drive her home—where did she live again? That tiny cold apartment where she spend all of her time alone… she didn’t want to go there, but something in her foggy mind told her she shouldn’t go with him either.   
“I’ll walk.” She slurred as she slipped from the stool almost crashing on her ass. She giggled. “Wow—that drink was potent. What’s in it?”

“Just a mixed drink.” He looked at her with a predatory gaze. The bartender was watching intently too. 

He had spied her at the bar again in her normal seat. It had been a while since he visited and he wasn’t really feeling the vibe, but it was close to work and gave him some time to blow off some steam and have a drink. The last few weeks had been swamped at work and he had missed the bit of alcohol to help him unwind at night. Besides he was working past the clock so to speak looking into a case. The small woman was with some sleaze of a guy he was not liking at all. The looks and sudden buying her a drink had him suspicious, as it should. He noticed the glance between Sleaze and the bartender who had treated her so dismissively almost a month ago he slipped something from his pocket and dropped it in the glass, his keen eyes missing nothing. A growl formed in his throat as he hung in a booth facing the bar when he saw her tippy slip from the stool and giggle, her face was flushed, and the drink half gone it had worked quickly. The Sleaze looked too eager to get her out of there after only a partial drink. When he gave a smirk back to the bartender was when Officer Garinis stood up and walked towards the couple. He called discreetly on his omni tool the few officers were still watching the place outside across the street.

This was too easy! “Sam” snickered as Abigale was a mess on her own feet, leaning heavy into him she was giggling and talking about random things as he headed towards the exit he passed the dance floor with a little difficulty she had wanted to dance. Abagail had almost pulled him off his own feet towards the crowd causing enough of a hiccup as a large form suddenly blocked their path. 

“Everything all right here tonight?” his booming voice rumbled over the excessive noise of the music.

“Yeah just taking my girl home she had a bit too much to drink.” He looked nervous up at the behemoth and started to sweat. Who the hell was this guy some ex? 

“Has she now.” He glanced down at the small female to see her lull her head up to meet his gaze. 

“God you have beautiful eyes.” She commented they were beautiful one a vibrant green and the other a light lilac—they seemed to glow in the dim light. 

He chuckled deeply. “You know I might believe your story if I didn’t see you nod to the bartender, and the fact that there has been a few incidents of someone kidnapping and raping women in this area.” He flashed his badge as the kid paled further, making sure the bartender didn’t see. 

The boy looked petrified. “W—what? I am just having a night with my lady man… I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“What did the bartender slip in her drink?” He lowered his voice to a dual tone rumble that startled the kid he felt it more than heard it as he took a step back and the girl felt it too, even over the intense base of the club, she seemed disoriented. 

“I d—don’t know what you are talking about.” The kid kept stalling.

“Don’t make me rough you up kid…”

“I haven’t done anything I swear.”

“Do yourself a favor—I have been watching you two for a while I know you didn’t come here together—I know that this girl has nothing to do with you either. So leave her here and go home. And if I catch you in this bar again I will arrest you got it?” He had to take the bait, it was too late for the kid anyhow while Brutis might not be at work—he had a friend who was already at the exit… all he had to do was walk out. Then they would move in towards the bar. 

“I uh—uh—yeah sure ok.” He released the girl so fast she was unstable on her feet and stumbled into Brutis who steadied her having to crouch to grab her shoulders. The boy ran past tucking his tail between his legs and dashed out into the night. He had already ran the jackasses mug in the data center came up positive for a few items and Officer Garinis would have to pay both of them a visit after all this, they should be settled in a jail cell by then. 

“Hey ma’am are you alright?”

“Y—you look like a dragon.” She smiled, and he was a bit caught off guard how pretty it was. The first time they had seen one another she was timid and hadn’t made much eye contact if she had at all. But he remembered her eyes, the beautiful aqua pools, and the shy smile that was endearing. 

He gave her a face the word unfamiliar to him and he wondered if she was trying to insult him. She didn’t look the type and he chuckled. “What is your name ma’am?”

“A—Abigale Miller.”

“Do you know where you live? So I can take you home?” his dual tone was almost a humming purr as he asked her for information.

“I uh—“ The question seemed to sober her up some as she grimaced. She couldn’t recall the information and he could see the panic blooming on her face. 

“Hey it’s alright, take your time. Do you have ID?” She fished around in her small clutch and pulled up a card with her picture on it. He quickly read the address in her unsteady hand. “Well that’s pretty close I will walk you home.”

“That’s very nice of you—you are very nice.” She reached forward and grabbed his hand the other almost dropping the card but managed to get it back in her clutch. She marveled over his fingers. “Wow your hand is huge--and speckled?” She beamed up at him and he sighed. 

“Come on now.” He helped her out of the bar and into the streets, the cool air made her shiver. In better light he glanced down at her still clutching his hand like a child. Her hair was brushed to the side showing her undercut, a mane of copper colored hair. Her dress was a simple black number he had seen all female species wear. Her cocktail dress went down to above her knee and her plunging neckline showed the well-developed chest she sported. She wasn’t “Turian” shaped but that didn’t bother him. Her rump was nicely defined as well… he stopped himself what was he doing? Sizing up a poor drugged female who was almost the victim of a horrible crime. 

He spied her apartment complex as he passed the local restaurant he frequented to think she lived this close to him. It was weird he had never seen her around here before. Her name seemed familiar thought he had heard it somewhere. “Alright Hon what number do you have for your room?” 

“B36.” She spoke as if sober and he stole another look down at her. “Are you gonna stay a bit? It might be a tight squeeze though.” She giggled and he cleared his throat at the possible implications she had meant in her drunken stupor. 

“B-36 it is then.” He started walking again and led her to the stairs… this might prove challenging. 

Abagail tripped and stumbled so much he decided to end it after the first half dozen and scooped her up. Brutis was shocked at how light she weighed. Not saying she was overweight but he had thought she would be a little more pressure in his arms. She giggled again and tucked her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are very strong mister.” 

“Thank you.” It was hard to keep the smile out of his voice as well as off his face as he continued to B-36. Down a small breeze way and around a corner and he arrived at her apartment. He stopped realizing he hadn’t asked her for a key. “Hon—where is your apartment key?”

“In my purse.” She slurred a bit and it took him a second or two to decipher. “Inmapurse” he grumbled deep in his chest issuing another giggle from her as it vibrated through her. Miss Miller wanted him to rummage around in her purse? Rolling his eyes he shifted her around and located it. Thankfully unzipped and using care shifted items aside and found them. Taking them out Brutis made short work of the lock and hunched down in the human made apartments. 

He located her couch flicking on the light switch and set her down. It took a second to pry her off his neck but she released him as she looked up at him doe eyed. “Thank you for bringing me home… I don’t think Sam was a really nice man.”  
“No—he wasn’t you were lucky I was there. Next time be more careful and don’t accept drinks from people you don’t know.” 

“Yes—sir.” She saluted then laid down on the couch, before he could say anything else she started to snore…well she was relatively safe now. She just needed to sleep this off and in the morning she should be ok. She might have one hell of a headache. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her in case she got chilly. She didn’t notice him slipping out making sure the bottom lock was secure before going to his own apartment down the street. He chuckled shaking his head. She was lucky he had been there like he told the inebriated female.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up with a hangover is hard to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. lets get right into it. if I have any unfamiliar terms in the chapter I will make sure to define them before the start of the chapter. 
> 
> * G-Syn : made up Turian disease I used in previous stories to try and explain Turian Gigantism. And to give me an excuse to have large boys as my OCs. Similar to the human form and same side effects. G-Syn simply stands for Gigantism Syndrome. 
> 
> Also apologies for any mistakes you might find. I proofread and try to catch what I can. :)

It was ten o’clock when she woke up—thank god it was Sunday but damn did she have one horrible headache. The events of last night were incredibly fuzzy and she wracked her brain to try and figure out what had happened. The last thing she could recall clearly was talking to a man named Sam. His physical attributes escaping her right now…but he had bought her a drink and they had been talking together. 

Then there was a weird span of a muddled abyss—she had a vague sense that someone took her home, he was very tall and incredibly warm. He had a voice so stunning she wanted to melt and she remembered giggling a lot. He was incredibly warm towards her concerned… a real knight in shining armor sort of guy. Had she just dreamed that?

Looking around her living room as the headache pounded against her temples she realized she was on the couch still in her dress and heels. Well shit. Sitting up slowly the blanket falling from her shoulders, wincing and squeezing her eyes closed the whole time she remained there for a few more minutes letting the nauseous and pain to subside a bit. She needed Tylenol, water—lots of water, plus a hot shower. All those tasks would be a challenge given that she had to get up and walk which meant aggravating her abused brain. 

It was almost eleven before she psyched herself up to get up. Letting a low moan escape her lips she managed to get to her bathroom and her Tylenol. She started running a hot bath then went for a glass and water from the kitchen. 

By the time she returned the water was half filled and she went for her bubble bath. The vanilla and lilac scent quickly took over the bathroom as she started to strip. She hoped this would help her headache as the pills were slow to kick in. she was hungry as well but that would have to wait a bit. Slipping in the water she hissed as it bit back but soon warmed up to it. Practically scalding she let the pain in her skin lessen the throbbing pain in her head and relaxed back into the tub—thank god it was only Sunday… 

~*~*~*

Brutis wondered how the female from last night was doing as he stood in his kitchen preparing him some lunch, he was going to head down to the small gym in his apartment complex and try to get a good workout in before tomorrow morning. If it was crowded like normal, he would head into work and use their facilities and hope to the spirits that he wouldn’t be pestered and ask about his cases. 

Packing his gym bag after his meal he left his apartment and went down stairs. Of course like always it was over crowded and the pool on the premises was at capacity because it was summer time. He heard the kids screaming and splashing from here and he gave a small smirk. It made him miss his childhood. 

Heading out into the streets people were absently milling around the gardens and enjoying the sunny afternoon. It was warm a bit warmer than what had been forecasted by the stations climate engineers but it wasn’t unpleasant. He saw vendors busy with their wares as hungry lunch goers made lines behind their favorites.

All in all it was peaceful here, he didn’t mind being a part of C-Sec even if there was a bit of choking paper work on a daily basis. Spying couples enjoying each other company he felt a bit of a pang in his chest, he sometimes wished he had a significant other in his life. He had tried and put himself out there on several dating sites but he had no luck, he wasn’t an average looking Turian and it put a lot of people off. Black splotchy skin due to Vitiligo and black plating with the shocking purple clan markings that adorned his forehead and right under his eyes was a bit intimidating. His height was another one. Close to nine feet he was over built compared to others of his species who were considered lanky and thin. Plus his odd eye coloring—was something people focused too much on also due to his vitiligo.

Brutis didn’t suffer from any disease, he was one hundred percent healthy and genetically clean as far as he was concerned. His parents had been alarmed when he was born and was graced with less plating than the average baby, he was missing it on his chest, and lacking the average on his arms and legs, and where he had plating it was abnormally thick and craggily looking. They had though the strange eyed, splotchy coal hued child was sick, running all sorts of tests that came back negative. 

Turned out as they continued to research into his condition was that his parents both carried a recessive gene that manifested in him. It was rare but not life threatening. He would just look different and boy were they right. 

He remembered the summer he shot up like a weed. His older brother Capilus was around five foot eight, tall for a kid his age but Brutis who was a year and so younger was already at an adult’s height at seven feet. His plating was craggily and jagged his crest longer than most, his muscle mass would put a Krogan to shame. He looked like a monster and kids being kids reminded him of it every day. 

Strangers confused him with an adult, he had one friend a small female named Dina Gairian whose father was not amused at her choice of friends. They all thought he was some dim brute when in reality he was a very intelligent and talented youth. He was compassionate and had a strong sense of honor, and bravery. 

They all though it was all over that summer that his growth was complete but he proved them wrong. Soon he was eight then nine feet thankfully it stopped after that. The community was convinced he had G-Syn a disease that terrified and shocked the Turian community. A defect with the pituitary gland. He was tested and of course it came back negative. But the damage had been done and he had been alienated to the point of Dina father forbidding her to see Brutis and soon it didn’t matter. 

It hurt but they all went to the academy, of course Dina’s father made sure she was nowhere near where he went to training. Brutis made it to work under the spell of his musings and slipped in seeing the place lightly manned, well most of the weekend shift were out in the Citadel, the ones stationed in the prescient would be busy with paper work and manning the station for when someone was booked or came in off the street. Investigators milled in and out at all hours of the day working cases. 

Lucky for him no one stopped him as he went to the back where the training room was. Wanting to keep their men and women at top condition at all times they kept it open even on weekends for officers to get some training in on their days off. 

It was blissfully empty thanks to the lunch rush going on right now. He would have some time to himself before people came in before or after their shifts. He set his bag down in the locker room and headed out into the floor. Choose to warm up with some stretches, followed by a few laps around the room till he concluded with the weights, and his cool down would be some of the equipment he could safely use due to his weight and size then another lap or two before hitting the showers and heading home…but he might look up this girl he met yesterday—he was curious if not a bit concerned. A wellness check after last night wasn’t too farfetched.

Brutis was in the middle of his weight training laying back on the too short bench pressing an alarming amount of weight when he heard a happy trill and his name as greeting. “Ah Brutis!” he knew who it was before seeing her. Octamia Capilus, his partner. 

Mated to a high ranking Turian of the military Veter. Veter Capilus was a monster in his own right if he had the stories of his mate to be true. He was one of those larger than life males who seemed to shine with their own light. Octamia was a loyal woman but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be close friends with her partner Brutis. 

“I didn’t think I would see you back here on a Sunday.” 

“I had some things to do.” He grunted replacing the weight back on the stand above his head and sat up dripping with sweat his gym clothes were saturated. 

She smiled in her own gym clothes small shorts and oversized mid drift tank. Her coloring was the typical Turian look, tawny hide with silver grey plating. Blue eyes smiled at him past her plating, she was a bit shorter than average at five foot eight to the normal six foot height. She didn’t let it bother her. Tami held either end of her towel draped over her neck looking at him to continue, when he wasn’t forth coming she closed the space between them asking. 

“So what is eating you?” her tone was a mixture of concern and curiosity.

He gazed over her face looking for anything in her demeanor to let him know if opening up about this bit of experience would be used against him for her endless fuel on teasing him. Her clan markings glared at him in the harsh artificial light a bright pink against her pale plating. A single stripe on each mandible and a vertical stripe from her chin running up to her bottom lip. She rolled her eyes a second later. “Palaven to Brutis…” 

“Shit sorry—it just doesn’t seem real thinking over it from last night. I met this woman…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“What!” she gave a high pitched squeal of excitement under her words as she rushed forward and grabbed a massive bicep in her arms squeezing it. 

“N—Not like that!” he growled as his dual tone whined in embarrassment. 

“Ah I was hoping…” she released him clamping her mandibles to the side of her mouth sadden. 

“NO this was a human and she was almost taken off by some sleaze punk ass kid who was going to do who knew what to her. I need to look into the kid who called himself Sam and the asshole behind the bar to see if they are working together.”

“So was she alright?” she placed her hands on her hips. 

“I took her back to her apartment and got her inside. I left pretty quickly after that, I didn’t want to linger around too long and give people the wrong idea.”

“Wow did you check in on her this morning?”

“No.” 

“Give me her address I will check in on her, she might feel a bit more at ease with a woman knocking on her door all of a sudden.”

“Oh yeah because a nine foot Krogan-Turian would freak her out.”

She blinked at him. “You can go smart ass—but she might not open the door.”

He chuckled at that. “Like that old woman who was harassing the Elcor family calling them elephant freaks and to get off her lawn. She wouldn’t even open the door when we showed up.”

“Domestic disputes are the worst…give me a traffic violation or Sleazy shit at a night club, I would rather do that than knocking on some old ladies door and ask her why she was calling an Elcor and elephant.” 

“Not to mention the vid conference with the Elcor… Spirits I’m being horrible but their speech pattern kills me.” Brutis rolled his eyes, as Tami laughed. 

“Don’t get me started. Try getting an eye witness account from an Elcor—or better yet a Hanar I would rather have my head crushed under an Elcor foot.” 

They bantered back and forth a bit before she excused herself running over to the sparing ring to get some drills in. he waved her off and abandoned his workout for now. He wanted to check on the girl himself and besides it wasn’t his partner’s job to run errands for him. He was a proud Turian if he wanted to talk to someone then he was going to do the damn leg work. 

He walked over to the human’s apartment after getting changed and setting some wheels into motion about getting the kid and his toady at the bar in jail for a while. After that he had to make himself scarce before he got sucked into work. He had knocked several times and even tried the doorbell he wondered if she had died in her sleep or something. They could have gotten the mixture wrong…. 

“Can I help you?” A female Batarian leaned over the railing a floor above them given his height she didn’t have to lean down much. “Is something wrong?” he stepped back to see her better.

“Sorry ma’am names Officer Garinis I was just checking in with Miss Hiller to make sure she is alright. The woman eyed him as if he was up to something but didn’t openly challenge him. 

“She headed out a few hours ago—is she alright?”

“Ah good—thank you ma’am sorry to have disturbed you.” He spun on his foot and walked away swiftly this is exactly why he didn’t want to call on her. Now her upstairs neighbor would pester the poor girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, so lets get right into this.

Abagail was just finishing up her workout heading back into the locker room for a shower when she heard the sound of her phone buzzing in her locker. Grunting she typed in her code and accessed the number. It was Rokia of all people.  
“Hey Rokia, did I forget to turn off the radio again?”

The caramel and crème Batarian tended to be overly sensitive to noise and the general “ruckus” from her downstairs neighbor. She rolled her double set of eyes and smirked.

“No not this time, but there was a Turian officer at your door a bit ago, I told him you were gone, said his name was Officer Garinis.”

“Officer Garinis?” she tested the name on her lips, it didn’t ring any bells. “I bet he was looking into an insurance case…I will check in on it when I get home. You didn’t give out my number did you?”

“No—I said that one time was an accident.” She huffed folding her arms. “Next time I will. He was awfully loud…you know I work odd hours.”

“I do Rokia and I appreciate you looking after my apartment.” 

“Your welcome. Well I’m heading back to bed.” 

“Alright thanks again and let me know if you see him come around again.”

“I am not your door woman, but I will yeah. Pretty handsome if you are still looking for a man sweetie.”

“Good Night Rokia!” she laughed nervously alarmed by the Batarian’s bold statement. Good lord did everyone know that she was single? Tossing the phone back into her locker she hit the showers. 

She was mildly horrified what could a Turian C-Sec officer want with her other than work, and to go to her house no less. That was a bit unprofessional but she wasn’t going to run screaming into the afternoon just yet, she needed to stay calm and see what this really was about. Her stomach growled as she was getting dressed after her shower, she skipped breakfast and it was now late in the afternoon she needed to head on home and get settled in for the rest of the day, she had laundry to do along with some cleaning. 

~*~**~*

Monday morning found Brutis is a foul mood. Not having enough sleep and being worried about a female he didn’t know did a number on his sleep pattern. It was natural for a Turian to sleep in spurts through the night but last night he was a bit restless. If it wasn’t any better his partner Octamia decided to take away his driving privileges because he seemed a bit out of it. So that left him cramped up in the passenger seat. 

“So I did a little snooping on your Abigale Miller friend.”

“What? Octamia are you serious, why?”

“Hey you are my partner and I want to help you out. Don’t expect it again, not with that attitude.” She pointed a claw at him with a wiry grin.

“I don’t want to know—I didn’t give you any information on her except her name.”

“That’s all it takes bozo—but anyways I saw the report you logged yesterday and I got her address and looked her up. Turns out she works for an insurance firm not too far from where we are at. She works accident cases to determine fault.”

“She works insurance?” he grunted. 

“I know right so boring…” Octamia rolled her eyes. “Her photo ID leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Hey come on now, that’s being unfair Octamia. Just because she isn’t a Turian doesn’t mean she is ugly.”

“I never said I was fair.” 

“I know what you are doing—and you need to stop.”

“Oh? And what am I doing dear Brutis?” she couldn’t keep the mirth out of her voice, the purr in her dual tone. 

“You are trying to set me up—it’s not going to work. The last Asari you tied to set me up with took one look at me and left me at the bar.”

“You’re a little intimidating in low light—“ she admitted honestly as if looking over past mistakes she had made in playing matchmaker.

“I’m intimidating in any light Tami.” Brutis growled. “Just accept defeat and let me wallow in self-pity.” He folded his arms staring out the window.

“Come on sweetie no one likes a pouter.”

“I am not pouting! Maybe I am happier alone, did you ever think of that?” 

“No—because I know you are lying to yourself. You have low self-esteem you can work with that and help improve your self-image.” She paused at a red light allowing some pedestrians to cross before continuing on. “Well you can exercise more—fill out a bit, women like big muscles…” 

“Tami if I fill out any more I will explode, I look like some rampaging monster coming down the street.”

“You are not a monster, I have no idea why you keep seeing yourself like that. You are tall so what—not all Turians are built the same I mean look at me for spirits sake.” She gave him a look she was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Small but had a fiery will and if someone dared to tease her on the fact she could deal out some serious hurt… ask the last perp she brought in missing several teeth after she bashed his face on the cruiser hood.

“I’m sorry I forget that you have the same issue I have.”

“Maybe not the same—but pretty close. I found love Brutis and so can you, you just have to get out there and go looking right? I mean be it with whoever you end up with as long as they love you for you and not your perceived imperfections.”

Sage advice from someone who had been there and done that. He smirked. “You’re a good partner Octamia—“ He reached over to playfully “punch” her in the shoulder. 

“So are you big guy.” 

~*~*~

Ugh Monday, she had been on six calls already and was about to pull her hair out, talking to other insurance companies and calling people on accident reports for statements was a tiring part of her job…she tried to be cheery and understanding of each person’s predicament when she called but the calls could turn heated and insulting in a matter of moments. She had a few colorful language calls already. In between her lovely calls she would get to her reports looking over police files and more witness statements.   
She pulled another one out of her pile and looked at the Officers name, sometimes it was prudent to give them a call as well and she balked at the name on the file. Officer Brutis Garinis…the name or at least the last name that Rokia gave her. No way this couldn’t be the same person who was at her apartment was it? There had to be at least half a dozen Garinis on the Citadel. 

His number was right there—she could call him and see if he was the one who was at her apartment… it would be against policy to call someone in this nature but she had to know. She bit her lip thinking it over amongst the droning of other people in their office cubes, phone ringing, conversations, and clacking of terminal key boards…no one was looking her way—no one ever did so she did it… pulling his number up she called Office Garinis.

“Hello?” The deep flanged voice answered unprofessionally and she drew a blank on what to say.

Brutis was startled with the sudden ringing on his work line and answered it. “Hello?” there was a long delay before he got a response. 

“Good Morning my name is Abigale Miller from Citadel Shelter Insurance and I have a few questions for you on an accident report last week.”

He felt his heart explode in his chest as he took in a deep hiss of a breath and tried to regain his composure, Tami a bit alarmed by his mannerisms pulled off to the side of the road and parked. 

“What’s the number on the case?”

“It’s 4651698135.” 

“Just one second Abagail and I will look it up.” he turned to Octamia as if this was her doing and gave her a what-the-literal-hell look. 

She smirked. “Fate.” She mouthed to him. As he quickly brought up the case file. It was pretty self-explanatory…this was not why she called. 

Abby was about to piss herself, the voice was so familiar even with a alcohol induced stupor—this was the Turian who took her home on Saturday? 

“So uh I have it right here, what were your questions this looks like a simple accident report to me.” 

“I uh—Officer Garinis, I will probably get in a lot of trouble for this but I got a call today from a upstairs neighbor about someone coming to my apartment looking for me… was that perchance you?”

Holy shit…Brutis’s neck exploded blue and with heat as the female he had went to check on boldly called him on the phone then asked if he had gone to her apartment. The Batarian had called her after he left… spirits. 

“I uh—ma’am I am not sure I know what you are talking about.”

“Your voice is very familiar… I think I heard it before at the bar…”

“Oh uh…” Why are you being a sniveling coward? “I was just doing a wellness check ma’am. Standard procedure after an incident such as that.”

“You saved my life—so can we meet back at the bar this weekend—or somewhere nicer?”

A human—a tiny fragile human was asking him—Brutis Garinis on a date? He was floored he had thought the woman was a bit timid and boring and now she had come out of the blue and called him like this? He didn’t know what to say…and why was she taking point on the asking out… shouldn’t that be the other way around? He shook his head no, he didn’t need to start with that back water thinking. 

“Officer Garinis?”

“Yes, sure we can meet outside this Friday—just name a time. I have a quieter place that might be better suited to talk.”

“I get off around 6.”

“Great I will see you there then.” He hung up as she spoke a quick good bye and he leaned back in the seat—still in shock Tami stared at him owl eyed. She had the largest grin on her face, her dual tone practically gushing with excitement. “Holy Shit Brutis did you just….”

“Stop!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby builds up the courage to meet her knight in shinning armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lets get into this chapter. sorry for the delay I had some personal matters come up. I made sure to post a bit more this chapter. So enjoy :)

She hung up feeling like she was on cloud nine until she saw her boss heading her way, it was no secret that the office monitored calls, that when an employee either lost their cool with a customer of conversations turned south someone would report it. So seeing Mr. Morrison suddenly at the mouth of her cube glaring at her made her jump. 

“Miss Miller—care you follow me to my office.”

Shit… her expression fell and the elation she was experiencing a second before was dashed. She groaned getting up from her desk, the office was suspiciously quiet as she made the walk of shame to Mr. Morrison’s office not one of the nicest bosses with the company. This had to be a conspiracy. He waited out in the small perceived hall created by the cubes walls for her to walk into his office and closed the door after himself. 

“You do realize our no tolerance policy regarding phone calls, correct Miss Miller?” he walked past her and took a seat at his desk while she remained standing. 

“Yes Sir…”

“So do you care to explain what that little call was about?”

Someone had snitched… probably the woman who sat across from her hall—the Salarian was a busy body always listening in to peoples conversations—her mind a constant buzz, she hadn’t noticed her get up though—but who else could it be she had the whistle blown on her before by the thin Salarian. 

“I was calling for clarification on a case sir.” It was possible he had not heard the recording just yet and she could ease the pain that was going to come from this incident. 

“There was mentions of a bar—what it sounded like to me Miss Miller was you harassing a C-Sec officer…do you realize what this means?”

SHIT!

“Sir—you don’t understand.”

“Oh I understand fully Miss Miller, far be it from me to judge you on your love life but keep the two separate, using files to glean information on an officer of the law and harass them over the phone is not the type of face we want to put forward for this company. As of today you are fired. I cannot have this sort of foolishness on this floor.”

“But sir.” She needed this job, she would do anything to keep it, it was just a lapse of better judgement. 

“I don’t want to hear excuses Miller, I have to say I am very disappointed in your behavior, embarrassed, because now I have to clean this mess you made up. Please see yourself out and expect your last check in the mail at the end of the week.” 

She was numb….what a fucking Monday. She had to say she was a bit happy for the expulsion as she walked back to her desk feeling deflated. This job had been suffocating—she was wanting to try something new. Maybe she could go back to school…but that didn’t help that right now she was facing unemployment and she had rent due at the end of the month not to mention a slew of other things that were going to make living in the apartment near to impossible….her meet up with Officer Garinis was forgotten as she started to gather up her items, shutting down her terminal, and requesting a box as discreetly as possible. She wouldn’t cry not here and not in front of Morrison. Who was glaring at her from his office door while she handed over her ID badge to a security guard and was escorted out. 

When she was alone back at her apartment—after her walk of shame did she allow herself to cry. Mr. Morrison was never a fan of Abigale, he didn’t see her as an asset to the insurance company because she was a woman for one and she wasn’t to him pleasing to look at. He was still living in the stone ages when it came to that. He was lewd to any woman employee and if they were pretty he would harass them relentlessly, it didn’t matter if they reported him, and the higher ups were his personal friends. They slid it under the rug and when they became too much of a problem you were suddenly unemployed. 

If she fought it after that he ruined their reputation. She had heard rumors of what he had fabricated on former employees, embezzlement, and lewd acts were popular with him. She didn’t need that company, she didn’t need to live in constant fear. She could get another job, it might take some time but she could do it. 

It took her a few minutes to get herself back under control. She knew she was better in the long run away from that man and that job, but that didn’t change the fact that the Citadel and any world for that matter ran on money, she needed a job and she needed to get some quickly. This apartment was not the cheapest around and a few months’ rent and normal expenses with day to day living would chew through her savings in no time. 

Today she would allow herself some time to mope, think of ways to reduce her spending and start searching ads on the data feeds along the citadel. She was an insurance claim representative and researcher she should be able to get a job anywhere. She had one last check for the end of this week then things would start getting hairy. 

~*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe a human made the first move!” of course Tami told everyone who would listen to her once they got back into the office. He was mortified but not surprised at her action now the general ribbing and teasing was starting to take its rounds. 

“She must really be desperate to go with you.” Another one leered. He growled deep in his chest, he was keeping a poker face right now but he had a feeling if he didn’t get out of here soon and back out to the squad car he was going to lose it on someone and he didn’t want that. 

Tami beamed from her small desk having to check a bit of paper work, he loved her like a sister…would do anything for her, and at the same time he wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of her for doing this. This was what it must feel to have a sibling. Thankfully Brutis was a only child… 

“I didn’t think you were into humans, man I would have gone after an Asari before a human. They are practically the same but you know… humans.” The Turian officer shuttered as if the thought of coupling with a human was vile. 

“I saved her from a bad situation a few days ago, she probably just wants to see what she said while she was under the influence or asking if I got the scum who tried to rape her. Nothing more. It’s just a thank you for saving my ass sort of meet and greet.” He snapped letting his emotions get the better of him. 

“Whatever you got to tell yourself Garinis.” He was slapped on the shoulder as he walked past. 

“Yeah after you take her for a test drive let the rest us of know how she handles.” 

The laugher erupted again as he killed the cup of Turian brew akin to human coffee. He crushed the cup in his hands and tossed it in the bin. “I’m going for a walk.” He pushed himself up from his seat issuing a loud squeal from the legs scraping the tiled floor and walked towards the door. 

Octamia might have gone a bit too far too soon with the ribbing with Brutis, but she was just excited that he was taking charge of his love life, even if a female human made the first move in this. It was a bit comical to see the big lug speechless and dare she say nervous in the cruiser as the bold insurance claim woman called him and asked him out on a date. Tami bet the human didn’t even bat an eye. She must have seen something she liked those few times they met. 

Brutis once outside and in the crowd of people walking past he turned and punched the wall he was standing next to, it bit back of course punching a building but it made him feel better and the satisfying crumble of the façade rose a smirk to his face. Mandibled twitching in irritation at the constant ribbing he knew this sort of thing would happened since his partner had witnessed it all... albeit one sided but she had seen enough to get a rise out of him, and then ran with it. 

A few people paused at his suddenly display but one tired look their way sent them scurrying. He growled a sigh while scrubbing his face. The throbbing in his hand was subsiding a bit standing out here in the “fresh” air was making him feel a bit better.   
This Monday was turning out to be a nightmare…

Tuesday morning met Abagail passed out on the sofa amongst the aftermath of her feelings. She moaned turning to her side as two empty cartons of chocolate ice cream clattered to the floor. She heard the plastic spoon follow suit as the annoying drone of her alarm clock sounded off in the other room. 

Grunting her eyes snapped open… shit she was going to be late for work! The thought lasted on her mind for an instant as she realized… she had been fired. Heart hammering in her chest from her panic attacked she sat up and proceeded to slap her foot down in a puddle of viscous melted ice cream. 

“Shit.” She hissed and shivered from the odd sensation under her food. Eww…the depression from last night the feeling of being a failure and regretting her choice to call Officer Garinis weight heavy on her mind as she rubbed her face. So what was the logical thing to do Abby stuff yourself with ice cream and pass out on the couch—classy. 

Using the throw blanket she cleaned her foot up and then walked into the kitchen looking for the carpet cleaner spray, a rag, and some dignity to go with it so she could clean up her mess. Dragging the trashcan in with her from her room she had killed the alarm to get that bit of annoyance out of her ears. 

The spots—had set and she was left with a nasty brown stain right in front of her couch… it look like crap, it looked like someone had issues and crapped themselves in front of her couch. Grunting she tossed the trash into the can and lamented the stains. As a means to fight them further she grabbed the sofa and drug it forward a few inches to hide the atrocious eye sores. Stripping the couch of her other messes, namely the soggy blanket she used to clean her foot off she spot cleaned the several drips and smears and took a second to look down at herself… shit it was all over her. 

Growling in disgust for herself she peeled her clothing off, until she was stark naked in the living room gathered her soiled materials together and went for the laundry room. Popping them in all together she ran a quick load and then headed for a shower. She would gather the cleaning supplies later. 

The shower was hot, scalding hot—and it helped burn some of the shame she had from last night and a few minutes ago out of her mind. She needed to get a grip this wasn’t the end of the world—she could make it. She just needed another job. Today would be the day she sat down and started tossing her resume around. 

She had to stay motivated… 

By that evening between cleaning and sending out her Resume to a few jobs that caught her eye she tried to keep herself busy, and not babysitting her personal terminal for a message. Before she went to bed she had an interview lined up… 

Wednesday evening. 

She was sitting in her bed this time feeling horrible, she had blown that interview, she tripped over her own tongue and got confused with what they were asking her, she knew the job but for some reason she was nervous as she had been out of grad school.   
Groaning she pressed her forehead to her upturned knees in despair. Damnit… no matter she needed to keep moving forward. 

Her phone rang. Picking it up she was surprised it was Rokia. 

“Hey Abagail I was wondering if you wanted to come up and talk about your day? I spied you walking out in a nice suit today did someone die?”

Abby laughed. “No, just my dignity is six feet under I had a job interview.”

“Oh finally leaving that dead end soul crushing insurance job you had?”

“Yeah I just wanted something new so I decided to just go for it you know?”

“Sure I do—why don’t you come up? I just got a new vid and I hate watching them alone. Plus I want some of the details with that officer that called on you… did you ever find out anything about him?”  
“Yeah I did actually…” 

~*~*~*

“Tami come on we don’t have all day.”

“Ah I know but I’m hungry.”

“I swear you are eating for two—do you have a worm or something?” he snorted.

“Something like that.” She looked up at him with a sly smirk. 

“Really?” his eyes bugged out of his head.

“Yeah. Seems that our schedules two weeks ago synced up we managed to have enough time to be intimate and now I have some results.”

“Whoa—you need to file paper work, you have to be on desk duty.” Wow Octamia was finally pregnant she had been wanting to start a family with her mate, they were not getting any younger and he knew her parents and his were itching for a new generation. “That great news though.”

“I am going to miss all this.”

“So you are going to quit.”

“I might take some time after the baby comes. But I love this job and I want to do it as long as possible...but with a baby…” She took the container the food vendor handed over as she paid. They walked back to the cruiser as Tami slipped into the passenger side. 

“I will watch your back till they put you on desk duty but you need to do it soon. You know the kind of people we have to deal with.” The tone of his voice was level but his dual tone gave away the concern he had for his partner, for his friend.

“I do—uncle Brutis.” She teased looking over at him with an evil grin.

“Don’t even go there—I’m too young to be an uncle.” He put the cruiser in drive as they slipped back out into traffic.

“Now we just need to find you someone so I can have an aunt.” She popped the lid and started to pick at her meal.

“My meeting with the female isn’t even till Friday—stop rushing things you are going to give me an ulcer.”

“I just hope this works out.”

“It’s just a meeting.”

“A date.” She corrected while Brutis drove around their beat. He was wondering why she had suddenly relented to him the wheel of the cruiser and stopped arguing about driving…wow she was going to have a baby…he wondered what they would have? 

~*~*~

The vid turned out to be a romantic comedy and left both Rokia and Abagail in stitches… they were lounging together on her bed in a mound of pillows idly talking while the move got into a slower part. 

“So about the Turian.”

“Oh ha, I found his name as fate would have it on a form and I called the number and ta-da.” 

So what did he want was it work related?”

“He was checking on me because of what happened Saturday.”

Rokia cocked an eye brow ridge at her as Abby felt color rise to her cheeks. “I uh—almost got attacked.”

“What by who?”

“I guess someone put something in my drink and they were going to take me off somewhere but he saved me.” 

Wow C-Sec Knight in shining armor, who knew.” she suddenly frowned and whapped the top of her head. “And thanks for telling me what the hell happened!”

“Ow! Sorry!” she dunked as she went to land another blow but sighed placing her hands in her lap. 

“Really though Abby don’t do that again alright, if you are going to go clubbing alone you need to let someone know where you are at incase something happens.”

“I know, I did it on a whim and when nothing happened I thought I was alright.” 

“Well you were lucky somewhere was there…”

“I know.” 

“So what he took you home or something?”

“Yeah and I guess made sure I wasn’t going to die in my sleep when I woke up Sunday morning he was long gone.”

“Then he came to see if you were ok… Wow Abby this is a good guy—so after the call what happened?”

“I asked him out.” 

“NO WAY!” Rokia took her pillow and slugged her with it almost taking her off the bed as she yelped trying to regain her seat. 

“Rokia!”

“You asked out a Turian!” she was ceased by the shoulder and shook like a sports drink. 

“AH! What, what did I do wrong!?”

“Nothing, it’s just so damn cute!” 

“Stop you’re going to make me throw up!” she was yanked off her ass to the female Batarians chest and crushed there. “Aww my little Abby all grown up!”

“I—it’s just a date it’s not like were serious!” she coughed as the life was squeezed from her. 

“So when are you meeting him?” she released her only enough to pulled away still holding on to her shoulders.

“This Friday.” 

“Then we have to go shopping!”

“Whoa wait—Rokia that’s going to be a problem I’m a bit on a budget now and…”

“Oh come on there is nothing wrong with splurging on yourself.”

“No Rokia—I—“ Abby deflated in front of her friend. Despite Rokia’s prickly personality she was a true friend and she was the first one that Abigale would go to when she was in trouble—but could she tell her this? What would she think and would she see her as some loser?

“What is it now?”

“I lost my job…it wasn’t that I was looking for another one because I wanted a new one it’s because I was fired.”

“Fired why?”

“Because I called Officer Garinis while I was at work, you know they have a no tolerance policy.”

“But Abby you have never done anything wrong at that job, they didn’t even give you a warning?”

“No, but I am better off, if I wouldn’t have tanked that interview this morning I probably would have been fine.”

“They might look past a few mistakes, I mean you have a good resume, great education they can’t toss that all out because you have a few issues with your interview.”

“I hope so…”

“How about tomorrow after I get up we head out and get you something nice, something to knock that Turian off his feet what do you say my treat?”

“Uh—I will pay you back…”

“It will be a spa day, just the two of us.”

“What about your job, why aren’t you there now?”

“I will be heading into work in a bit—I will call you when I get up in the morning.”

“Alright thanks Rokia, you are a true friend.” She rushed forward taking her friend in a hug. 

“It’s going to be alright kiddo, you are going to get a job and this all will be an unpleasant memory…” 

~*~*~

Brutis crashed down in his sofa, a small assortment of garbage making up his meal, man he wished he could have picked up some of his moms skill in the kitchen. Being single and cooking for one just didn’t seem to mix with the hulking Turian. He was a bit clumsy in the tight and tiny space of the kitchen. Normally swiping items from the counter or bumping into whatever pot or pan he had on the stove and sending it to the floor below. 

Settling into the couch he turned on the vid screen to the news…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Rokia have a spa day. We learn a bit more about Abby's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this chapter a bit longer as an apology for not posting last week. :D I will get better at this I promise. LOL hope you guys enjoy! Happy late Valentines day. 
> 
> Also let me know if the paragraph/ dialogue spacing is working for you guys. I tend to have issues reading large chunks of text with dialogue peppered in. so I was trying to avoid that here. AO3 shows my text a bit differently then on my Microsoft word so I know it can look a bit awkward.

Thursday Morning. 

She woke up to her alarm, set of course a lot later than when she had a job. She had slept pretty well despite the sleeplessness she was struggling with since being fired on Monday. She chalked it up to spending some time with Rokia. It had been nice to talk about some of her problems and having a friend to talk to. Ro could be distant and cold at times but normally when Abby was in a real pickle she would come around, like she had when she saw her leave yesterday morning in a suit.

This was all still so unreal…she had a date tomorrow night…and it wasn’t with a human. Her parents would be livid with her. They of course didn’t live on the Citadel, they were Xenophobes. And they were not fans of Turians at all. Her father had lost a great deal in the battle of Shanxi. He was a war hardened racist and her mother was along for the ride. She had been told all sorts of things growing up but she never believe it. She thought the Citadel species were amazing—so interesting and exotic. She had wanted to know more growing up. 

She must have tempted fate because her parents called. She forgot it was Thursday and they tended to call in the evening. But since she was on Citadel time it was evening for them. For her it was breakfast time, an hour before her commute to work… 

“Good Morning mom and dad.” She teased. 

“It’s evening here.” her mother always answered.

“So what have you been up to?” her gruff father scowled at the screen. 

“Not much, getting ready for work like always, woke up a bit late.” she smirked as she saw her parents give her a look, Abby was always prompt or on time when it came to work. 

“Your father has some good news.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Ok—so what is the news?”

“We’re going to be on the Citadel for a few days.” 

“Oh really?” internally she was screaming.

“Seems your fathers club is having a rally at the Citadel to protest some anti-human laws and they are putting us up in a hotel, but we want to come by and see you.”

Oh thank god she at least dodged a bullet with that one. “Well that doesn’t seem like a problem. We can have dinners together and I can show you a few places I like.”

“You work with any of those damn aliens?”

“Dad—it’s the Citadel, here humans are the aliens.” She had to be gentle about this unless she want to set him off the deep end.

“Nonsense…”

“Alright well it was good to hear from you but I have to head out here in a bit so I need to get ready.”

“Right—right.”

“We will let you know when we leave sweetie.” Her mom waved as she shoved her husband out of the way and they soon ended the call. 

“SHIT!” 

~*~*~*~

Abagail busied herself with household chores that she had been caught up with a few days ago but still kept at the more intense deep cleaning till Rokia called her after 1. She wasn’t expecting anything early from the exotic dancer given her hours. She was ready heading out the door her purse slung over her shoulder and waved up at Ro as she walked down the steps to her floor. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Sure.”

“I called all my favorite places, and told them not to go overboard with you since you are not in the exotic category.” She smirked. “But you could be.”

“Are you kidding me with this?” she growled smacking her stomach in offense. “No one wants to see me practically naked I can assure you.”

“You would be surprised sweetie, come on were going to do our spa day first, then on to clothes and finally hair for you and nails for the both of us. I set us up a Batarian mud bath followed by a massage and oil treatment that will leave your skin as smooth as a new born human. Soji owes me a free one anyhow.”

This was going to be fun, it wasn’t like she lived at these places like Rokia did but it was fun to hit up a spa and do stuff just for her once and a while. She had checked her personal terminal this morning and was greeted with another empty mailbox. She wondered if she should call Officer Garinis and see if he had any levo dextro allergies…she didn’t want to send him into hives when they went out to eat. He said he knew a place but hadn’t asked her if she had the same allergies… as far as she knew she didn’t have the allergy. 

“Ha, you are already a million miles away stay focused Abby, so have you thought about what you wanted to wear do you know where he is taking you?”

“Were meeting by the club and he said he has a place he would like to take me.”

“Oh? I like that he is taking charge and leaving you a bit helpless in the decision making. I hope he picked a co-species eating establishment…you being human.”

Abby snorted. “I would assume he has, he knows I’m a human after all. Plus I might be of the select few who don’t have to worry about allergies.”

“With your luck sweetie I think you have better luck getting attacked by a reaper.”

“Don’t even start with that!” she laughed not wanting to tempt fate…that would be just her luck.

They climbed into her car having walked out into the parking lot teasing one another and Rokia backed up driving a bit alarmingly to get out into the rush of the day. The salon they arrived at was pretty lavish and Abigale felt a bit under dressed. She had only put on her white tank with blue jeans on. She wore a simple tennis shoe and had her purse slung over her shoulder. Wearing a thin hoodie completed her casual look. She dressed comfortably not lavishly in expensive brands and heels like her friend. 

“Why are you hesitating?” Ro turned back from walking half way up the steps to see Abby lingering by the car. Then her look turned into a smirk. “Hello Officer Garinis!” she never forgot a face.

“I uh—hello Rokia.” He snorted caught looking he had not been following them but knew that’s what the small human would think as she jumped and turned around to see him standing across the street talking to a female Turian who was average color but had bright pink markings on her mandibles and chin. The small female elbowed him in the stomach. 

Abagail’s mouth about flew open seeing the titan across the street… holy crap— He made that uniform look amazing…was her second though opposed to the realization the male was freaking huge. 

Come on Abby we don’t want to be late.” Ro smirked.

Brutis seemed to notice Abagail was standing by the car when his eyes pinned her and she felt her face heat up. She gave a small wave as Ro called her again causing her to jump and rush up the steps towards her. When they disappeared Tami beamed at Brutis.

“She is so tiny! She is smaller than me I didn’t think that could be possible! Oh spirits Brutis she is so damn cute!” she gushed jumping up and down causing a scene as Brutis wished he could be engulfed in flames. Why—why did he have to agree to the late  
morning call to pick up some slack when a fellow C-Sec officer was out in the hospital…

Seeing her not drunk off her ass and standing up straight made him blink. She was actually very pretty in human standards. He cocked his eye brow plate looking up at the establishment she had gone into with the Batarian female he ran into the day he went looking for Abagail. “Why do you think she is going in there?”

“She wants to look good for her date of course. She wants to impress you.” Tami beamed. “She is a go getter I like her, let’s not linger too long she might think you are following her around.”

He nodded and followed her lead. They had decided to park and walk for a bit around the business complex. It wasn’t a secret that cops normally had stiff joints from being behind the wheel too long. Plus Tami was antsy today she had gotten her paper work in order this morning and was worried about the results. She thought her boss might make her take leave earlier than she wanted. She needed the money at least coming in steady for another week to help with upcoming doctors’ bills. She could do paper work all day long even up closer till her due date but the skin flint Turian could be a bit grumpy when it came to matters of family. 

“I can’t believe he was right there.” Abby looked up at Ro as she checked them in. “Coincidence. I mean he is a C-Sec cop, he’s going to be all over the Citadel.” She giggled. “Did you see the look on his face when I called out to him?”

“That was kind of mean.”

“I don’t want him seeing you too early…we got to make you irresistible.”

“What if I don’t like him?”

“Oh come on he seems like the sweetest Turian I have ever met. You said he wasn’t in a uniform, couldn’t be if he was in a club, so he was off duty. He didn’t have to walk you home he could have gotten you a cab ride, he made over the effort to make sure you were alright. I think he is interested. Plus he acted embarrassed and shocked when he saw us. It’s cute.”

“Follow me ladies.” The Asari working at the desk smiled warmly and lead them towards the back. They were led to a locker room where they put their things up and stripped down, wrapped in a warm and plush towel they walked the ornate tiled floors in slippers provided for them towards the mud baths. They were sharing one of the bubbling mud pits…it looked a little gross to Abby, she was not too keen on getting neck deep in mud—hot mud.

Rokia was not shy about tossing her towel aside and sinking into the mud, but Abagail was a whole different story—in addition to her tummy…and the things that came along with carrying extra weight she had scars…when she was younger she had been on the receiving end of a pissed boyfriend from high school, when she had not given in to him and let him have sex with her it has resulted in his pocket knife carving into her and her having a nasty taste in her mouth concerning male humans.

She had been young fifteen and traumatized by a man’s touch, his violence, and rage. She had thought it was something she did wrong it took some therapy to get her mind in the right place but she never trusted men much after that—human men at least. Probably when she developed her little hobby of being on species meet dating sites.

Even with the therapy she was still shy with people seeing her scars. Ro knew of her past she just hadn’t seen the scars, the clothes covered it up. He had only gone after her breasts stomach and crotch…she remembered how he had cussed and beat on her—the knife carving into her in his rage. He kept telling her this was all her fault that she made him do this, ruined his reputation with his friends.

“Just women here, no need to be shy…”

He maimed her…her breasts looked like road maps with deep gouges and puckers in her skin crisscrossing…deforming and taking the sensitivity out of her skin. She would never breast feed, never procreate because of his violating her. He had torn her, broken her. 

The Asari was already working on Rokia working the mud mask as Abby sighed and dropped her towel kicking off her little house shoes and slipped into the mud with her…Ro hadn’t watched her, but a few gazes her way told her that the Asari and other patrons in the place had snuck a peek. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she sank deeper and deeper into the mud hoping it wouldn’t go over her head she grabbed the railing pulling against the sinking force as the Asari attendant came over to her and told her to relax.

“It’s not too deep. there is a bench you can sit on—“ she knelt as Abagail got her wits about her allowing herself to breath as the Asari was starting to ease mud on her face massaging it into her pours… she relaxed this did feel good she wasn’t going to lie.

“See what I mean this place is amazing.”

Abby looked over to Rokia the mud hitting her at the chest as she leaned back resting her head on the side of the mud pit. “It is nice. Thanks for brining me here Ro, I needed to relax.”

~*~*~

They stayed in there for about thirty minutes or maybe an hour Abby lost track, but as she was soaking in the incredible heat melting away all her stresses she was tapped on the shoulder, snorting awake she had no idea she had passed out in the mud. They got out with some difficulty and headed to the showering area towels wrapped around them and washed off the excess mud… they just used hot water but once in a fresh towel and given back their slippers they went into separate massage rooms.   
Another hour was spent in the massage session along with the hot oil used to work into her skin she felt totally relaxed…she had no idea she was snoring again. The stress of the week had been working on her making it hard to sleep a full night’s sleep. Another hot shower with soap this time and back in their street clothes they headed to the next shop on Ro’s list. 

“Rokia—this place is way too expensive.” She looked at the boutique that was way over her budget. 

“Don’t worry I can afford it.” she chuckled pulling the car into a place she killed the engine.

“Maybe I am in the wrong job…” if her body was not in such bad shape she could have been something like that… no she wouldn’t Abby couldn’t handle all the eyes on her while on stage, the night after night of performances and so on. 

“That’s what I have been telling you.”

They went inside music played and the women here and she spied a few humans were dressed to the nines, they greeted Rokia like old friends. They started parading her around the shop telling her about new items while Abagail looked around a bit shocked as she was suddenly forgotten…

They didn’t spend much time in that store but Rokia left with her arms laden with items for herself and intended for Abby. “Were going to have such fun this evening having a fashion show!”

“Fashion show…”

“Oh come on we have to make sure we picked the best. And you have to make sure you feel confident and comfortable in it as well. Let’s get to your hair appointment…” tossing the items in the trunk unceremoniously they were on the move. 

The hair appointment was a bit different…they had wanted to cut it all off and when she refused Rokia stepped in and they backed off. They trimmed it, added highlights and set a few layers in it. She wanted it to stay a natural color, and respectable length, she liked short hair on women and thought it looked pretty but she was not ready for something that radical. Plus she still needed to keep her mind on future job prospects she had to look representable and professional. 

“Alright I’m starving…” Rokia smirked. 

“Do you have to head to work tonight?” 

“You tired of me already?”

“No it isn’t that, I just don’t want to keep you from your work.”

“They will be alright without me for one night.” She smiled. “I already let them know. How about we grab something to go then head back to your place and try these outfits out. That way you can relax for a bit.”

“Alright sounds good.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Dates are always a bit awkward.

Friday morning she woke up late but last night had run into the wee hours of the morning. Rokia was never this friendly with her before, maybe she was just making up for all the snarky and cold comments and dismissive feeling she always seemed to radiate. Maybe she just wanted to make her feel better after her being fired, or she was excited with her date. Either way she was happy their friendship was taking a turn. 

Waking up in her bed for once she groaned sitting up only in her t-shirt and underwear. She scrubbed her face giving out a low groan, she felt good at the moment and leaned over dragging her personal terminal over to her and turned it on… the first morning ritual she would be doing for a while it seemed. She ended up having two interviews set up for Monday and greedily responded to the messages and told them she would be there, she needed to make sure her suit was clean and ready to go after Saturday. 

Things were looking up so as she closed down her computer and tossed it next to her on the bed she chanced a smile and huge sigh of relief things looked like they were turning around. She slipped out of bed happier and went to take her shower. 

Dressed in comfortable clothes she went to make her some breakfast took note of the lack of food in there and started to make a mental list of items she needed to pick up at the store. Abby decided to keep breakfast simple and cracked two eggs in a pan and popped down some bread in the toaster. 

Fetching her computer while things got started she had her daily morning conference with her parents while eating breakfast and checked her saving account along with checking…flipping through bills and things that needed her attention now she multitasked while talking to her parents. 

~*~*~*~

Sweating heavily during his workout he though forward to tonight after his shift ended and he would finally meet the woman who called him a few days ago…it was so bold and dare he say he was intrigued by it. He liked it. The attitudes of his fellow officers hadn’t changed they were till tormenting him relentlessly and he was the butt of every joke they could come up with… most seriously lacking in the humorous factor.

It was still too early in the day to be distracted by such things but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t really been with a lot of women and never a human. The stigma was still strong between the two species and he wondered how far this could go—Bruits knew his parents would inquire about her soon—as soon as they got news of it. They had been hounding him for a new generation since he went out with an Asari right after coming to the Citadel. It had to be the same for human parent’s right? They wanted their children to run off and get married and have kids…the cycle seemed a bit pointless to him. He just didn’t think he was the fatherly type…

That made him stop—he dropped the heavy weight set from his hands in shock…he was thinking THAT far ahead already? He hadn’t even had a first date with this female. It could turn out that he didn’t like her at all… that they were not even remotely compatible. 

“Hey big guy you alright?”

Tami chose that moment to walk in from her shower after her quick cardio to see him drop the weight—almost breaking his foot in the process. 

“Yeah sorry—hands are sweaty.” He lied and hefted it back up replacing it back on the stand. He needed to stop while he was ahead. He didn’t need to break a bone.

“Maybe you’re a little distracted because of your date?” she teased as he growled and rolled his eyes. “I was talking to my husband last night and he wanted me to tell you good luck, and he hoped things worked out.”

“That was nice—the only nice thing I have heard all week thanks to you…” he snorted.

“I tease you because I care about you…” she smirked. “They tease you because they want to make you feel less of yourself.” She walked out of the room ready for the shift already in her uniform and walking out to get her breakfast. He needed to hurry up. 

~*~*~*

She walked to the club like she had a few times before, this time she didn’t plan on going in…probably never would after what happened. She had done her hair back up like Rokia told her looked best. And she was in the slimming black dress that hung a bit below the knee, the one with the glittery purple beading around the neck. A simple silver necklace with matching hoop earrings…the makeup was light but highlighted her natural beauty. 

She still felt a bit self-conscious but tried to beat that down with her assuring herself as she walked towards the bar. She has this—this wasn’t some stressful end all be all meeting with a man. She just had to develop a friendship first…see if they were compatible.

She saw him leaning against the building away from the queue. She felt a bit of trepidation sink back into her mind seeing him… man was he tall—and well-built she felt a bit intimidated. Turian expressions were not like humans one for the most part with their lack of facial expression like on a human or Asari—they showed it in other ways, which Abagail was not fluent in… there would be a learning curve. 

He spied her walking up, taking in her body language and appearance, she had dressed nice maybe too nice for the restaurant he had in mind to go to, he slightly panicked as he met her gaze. She shyly smiled her cheeks dusting pink as she closed the distance between them. 

“Hey.” He greeted her lamely and immediately kicked himself in the ass for. “You look very nice.” Maybe he could save himself from this humiliation.

“Thank you, and you do to.”

“So uh—how have you been since last time we met?”

Her face darkened red. “I am really sorry you had to see that side of me…” 

“I don’t mean anything by it—I just uh wanted to make sure everything was alright, that you were ok.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck…he was nervous… this tank of Turian was nervous talking to her…  
“No no—I was fine because of you. I wanted to thank you for that and I didn’t know how to get a hold of you, then I got a call from Rokia—then I saw your name on a file and I decided to call.” Her face felt like it was going to ignite, she was so embarrassed and floored by this man wanting to make sure she was ok. She had to admit she had never really had that sort of behavior shown to her before, it was nice. 

“Well how about we head over to the place I picked and we can talk more in private.” He offered and she smiled up at him. 

“I would like that.” 

He took her to a multi species restaurant that catered to everyone’s needs on the Citadel. It was all inclusive and had a welcoming home like atmosphere that reminded her of family gatherings, and very close to home considering she could see her apartment complex from here. All manners of species worked here. Abagail had never been in here before but had heard of the place. Though she couldn’t pronounce the name. The atmosphere was relaxed and Abagail felt severely overdressed.

“Um…” she spoke up in a squeak the second they walked in. she wanted to be here but she didn’t want to make a scene by being here.

“What is it?”

“Am I overdressed?”

“No of course not.” he smiled. “You look nice, but would you rather go somewhere else?”

“No, I want to go here. Sorry I’m just nervous.”

“No need to be, but it’s nice to know that someone else is nervous too.” 

He spoke to the Hanar who was the host for the evening and he took them to their seat and handed them menus. The waitress would be by shortly. 

“I can’t believe you are nervous.” She gave a shy smile looking over her menu over at the human safe dishes. 

“Why is that?” he peered over his menu curious.

“You are a C-Sec cop, I would think you were cool about everything.” They met gazes again and he chuckled.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“You just look like the strong, nothing bothers me type.” She offered maybe she had it all wrong, did she read his confidence wrong, it was possible she was horrible with facial expression on other species.

“Oh well thank you but no I’m not that super Turian.” 

“Sorry…well since I assumed something wrong about you, it’s your turn.”

“That seems like a very dangerous game to me.”

She laughed. “Ok maybe that was a bad idea.”

“Does that mean I don’t get a turn?” the purr in his tone was unmistakable and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks again. 

The waitress came a beaming Salarian with rose colored skin with darker reddish brown blotching on her forehead. She greeted them in a cheery disposition and took drink orders. Brutis took a Turian beer or some sort of alcohol and Abby kept it simple and ordered water. She smiled and walked away when Brutis started where he left off. 

“Lets see I assume you were in the bar waiting for someone?”

“Oh no—“she laughed. “I had been trying to online date with no luck so I decided what the hell and tried the new club down the street from me.”

“You don’t seem like the type to have problems looking for dates.”

Her face darkened. “I was on a site called Species Meet for months and never got my profile looked at…I half thought it was a messed up profile so I deleted it and remade it. But still nothing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So what about you Brutis? Have you been on dates before, or with other species?”

“Well—I have been involved with people in the past but they never worked out.”

“Oh?”

“I guess we were not compatible. I have been unlucky in love too.” He shrugged as their drinks came to the table and they quickly gave the waitress their order. 

“That’s sad—you are very handsome, they don’t know what they are missing.”

He smirked at that lowering his eyes from her and observed the tiny bottle in his hands. “That’s very nice of you.” 

It was like he hadn’t gotten a lot of praise or good comments in his life, and that made her chest feel tight. She wondered why she was seeing such old pain in his eyes when she said that. Maybe people were never genuine with him before and he saw her words as a lie? 

“You know I was a bit surprised you wanted to have dinner with me…”

“Why is that?” he was pulled from his thought to the small woman across the booth from him. 

“Because I’m not exactly the standard of beauty…I’m not tall and skinny… I’m not…”

“Turian looking?”

She stopped not sure what he meant by that, she wasn’t racist and didn’t think he was either. “I’m not implying anything.” She took a sip of her water as her heartbeat picked up, she didn’t want to have a fight this soon into dinner, and she wasn’t looking for a fight at all. 

“No, human standards of beauty…what do you call them super models, tall, thin, and beautiful.”

“Why did you say Turian looking then?”

“I thought maybe you believed my preference is only Turian.”

“Oh no, I just didn’t think I looked attractive to a Turian or anyone else given my profile history.”

He snorted. “Places like that on the net are blights on the universe. They make people feel lonely and insignificant—desperate. You know there has been more links to missing persons, rapes, and murder cases regarding sites like that, you should be happy no one chose to prey on you.” He took a drink of his beer almost draining it.

“Wow—I really do have bad luck then.” She deflated under his nonchalant gaze. First she had tried to sign up and find love on a site that was linked to that sort of crime, then she almost gets drug off from the club and drugged because the prick slipped something in her drink… she was a wreck.

“Wait—that didn’t come off right, I don’t mean you are insignificant and desperate… damnit. I’m sorry maybe we should get off the subject?”

“I’m not offended, maybe I was being too trusting of people.”

“That’s just the cop in me, again I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to be a storm cloud hanging over your head.” he went to rub his neck but bashed his elbow on the divider, she just took notice he looked like a whale shoved in a sardine can.

“You are not a storm cloud…” she snorted. “A—are you comfortable? You look a bit crammed in the booth.”

His neck blazed with heat. “I uh—um…” 

She didn’t wait for him to answer and quickly hailed over the waitress and requested to change tables. They were ushered a few tables away to one that had chairs—not a booth and in the corner more away from the main crowd. She smiled up at Brutis as he looked a lot more at ease. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” he lowered his gaze to the tables’ surface.

“I am not going to let you stay all cramped up in a tiny booth like that.”

“It doesn’t bother me, I’m used to being a bit out of scale.” He admitted almost in defeat.

“Nonsense you are not out of scale…”

“You don’t have to lie to me, I see it every day.” He grumped, and he wondered why his mood took such a turn.

“Well then we have that in common we’re both out of scale.”

“Wha?” he looked up as she reached across the table and rested her hand on his. 

“I’m considered shorter than average…” her touch lasted only a moment and he realized he wished it stayed longer. Such a strong feeling for knowing this human for such a short time.

When their food came they continued to chat about everything, from recent movie vids to work. It was nice having someone to talk to about the normal things, at work—well when she had work no one was really interested in the day to day things in people’s lives. They were work oriented and only questions about police reports and nasty phone calls between clients and other insurance companies was dull and lifeless. 

She felt herself relaxing a lot around him and it was like they had been friends for a lot longer than a few chance meetings at the bar and then an awkward phone call. He seemed to relax some too and went into detail about the night at the bar where he saved her life, he talked about the kid who tried to pick her up and the man working the bar, who both of which were arrested and serving some time. They had been connected to other disappearances in the area. 

As their evening drew to a close and they walked back towards the bar where they first met. Still idly chatting about cases and his partner being expectant. Abigale was happy and smiling in response to his stories when she took a moment in the lull to ask him. 

“So Brutis—would you be interested in having dinner with me again sometime, or we could catch a vid, go for a walk…” she offered she was surprised with herself being so bold then chalked it up to her previous profession. 

“I think that would be nice I would like to see you again. I have had a lot of fun tonight. I haven’t had a lot of people survive my runaway mouth before.”

“Runaway mouth?” she laughed. “No not at all—I like having someone to talk to, it can get a bit lonely living by yourself.”

“Don’t I know it.” he chuckled as she peered up at his face as he twitched his mandibles a bit of his nervousness coming back to him.

“So would you mind walking me home? It’s gotten a bit dark and ever since that night at the bar I have been a little uneasy…” 

“Oh sure, no problem.” He led the way a step or two before halting and allowing her to catch up.

“I really do believe you saved my life that night Brutis.” She smiled softly looking down at her feet. “You are a hero.”

“I’m just a cop, and I was just doing my duty.”

“You were off the clock right, being at a bar and all.” She spoke up as they neared her apartment, wishing she didn’t live so close to the restaurant so they could talk longer.

“You are never off duty…”

“Well you are my hero.” She blushed her neck also tinting pink as well. They neared her steps as she took a few stopping as she turned to tell him good night and another thank you she realized they were about face to face. She blinked a few times. He seemed to notice the proximity too and his eyes darted her face before looking down he felt the heat rise in his neck as he rubbed it to hide it from himself. “W-well I had a great time.”

“Me too.” She moved without realizing what she was doing to plant a quick peck to the side of his mandible before her face ignited she smiled as he looked at her suddenly shocked as Abby dashed away towards her door. “Good Night.” She slipped in and had locked it back before Brutis gathered his wits...she had kissed him. 

“Good night.” He rumbled into the open air before he turned on his heels and headed back home. Wow, she was something else. 

Abby sighed leaning against the door…wow that was bold Abby. She smiled the heat still touching her skin as she slid down the door and sat there. She had kissed a Turian…and she liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) sorry if it was a bit short. I'm working on making longer chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> failed interviews, and impromptu dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter, made this one a bit longer :) I hope you enjoy! again I apologize in advance if you see any typos. I tried to run though this a few times but it never fails I always miss something. Also thank you all for leaving kudos and taking a moment out of your day to read my story. I hope to post other ones in the future.

“She did what?!” Tami practically shrieked as they headed out of the briefing room with their assignments for the day. She was literally crawling up his arm as the crowd walked the hall.

“Don’t make such a fuss I just got to live down the other mess you caused.” He growled. 

“That’s so sweet Brutis!”

“Hey Loverboy…”

Brutis felt his shoulders drop. “God damnit.” He used the human curse as he turned to eye the Batarian walking up to him. “Please don’t start.” Octamia still perched on his arm.

“Ahh—so you don’t want to tell us how your amorous night went?” that phrase got the hall going as laughter and taunts were tossed his way. He bristled feeling his fringe stand up in irritation as he rolled his eyes. Again Tami had been too loud for him to talk to her about anything. 

“No one can take you seriously Brutis with that micro Turian on your arm…”

“Shove it Argus!” he barked at the ivory plated Turian who chuckled and let it go, he just had to get his say in over the crowd.

It was all in good fun and he knew it, but it didn’t make it less annoying. As he walked out to the desks he glared at Tami who leapt off his arm. “What you are not going to give a pregnant lady a lift?”

He snorted shaking his head. “You are becoming more trouble than you are worth.” There was a smile in his dual tone as she laughed at his stern expression. “Come on I will let you drive again…but in exchange I want the details.”

“Fine—fine.” He sighed. “We need to hurry.” 

~*~*~*~*~*

Sunday had been spent cleaning up her apartment she was going to have family here pretty soon, and getting her mind set for her interview on Monday morning—she had little to no sleep and here she was walking into the legal firm where she had applied for as a records clerk. It would be a bit easier work, a bit of a cut in pay but closer to what she was making before she got canned. She needed this job and hoped this interview would go well…

It had till the panel of three informed her that they had contacted her references—which was not alarming for her at all—but when they told her that they talked to her old boss that she practically shit her heart out standing there… 

“He said and I quote that Miss. Abagail took it upon herself to rifle through records to acquire a phone number to the officer and called him soliciting a date.” 

Her face drained of color…

“Care to explain to us Ma’am this accusation. He went on to say he had to call the precinct and clean up the mess you caused by calling the officer and the chaos that ensued thereafter.” 

“Gentlemen and ma’am. It is true that I called the officer but I was looking into an incident at the bar where I was almost abducted and the officer I called saved my life. I just wanted to thank him.”

“You called on company time—which was against policy…and went against the policy of using records in a personal matter. You were terminated for that offence which I was told was no leniency.” 

“You are correct.” 

“Well—I don’t think we need to continue this interview.” The man looked between the other two on the panel who gave a quick nod and she was quick to thank them for the opportunity and their time seeing herself out. She slumped against the door looking out in the small queue who were to go in after her. They looked uneasy with her expression.

“Good luck in there—pretty tough crowd.” She spoke up gathering what was left of her dignity and self-worth walking past them as if it didn’t bother her that she had blown this interview too and hailed a cab heading back home. 

Making it home misty eyed but not crying yet she handed over the fare and went to the mail box her apartment complex shared using her key she gathered her mail out and buzzed through it… bills…she sighed her saving was quickly diminishing. And she had blown the one interview she was banking on the one she had been wanting from the beginning. 

She headed back upstairs to look for more jobs… 

It was after lunch when Rokia knocked on the door and they sat over tea and crappy take out about her date. 

“You kissed him?” she smiled wide. “You go girl taking charge on your first date… was he surprised?”

“I think he was, I kind of lost my nerve said good night and ran inside like a coward.” Her face was red again as she lowered her face to the table. “He was really sweet and I asked him if we could meet up again and he said he would like that.”

“That’s impressive Abby!” 

“I’m not that timid Ro…” 

“You got to let him make the next move then, let him come to you if you keep taking the reigns he might be intimidated by it.”

“Intimidated?” she snorted yeah right.”

“So if you had such a good date why are you down in the dumps?”

“Another failure in the interviews.”

“Have you thought about just taking something to keep a paycheck—I mean no matter what it is…”

“I need something that is going to keep me here Rokia—and I can’t just go somewhere and bust tables and expect to keep this apartment.”

“Well there are other apartments close to here that are for those with a lower income.”

“Do you know how dangerous those places can be?”

“I just think it would be less stressful for you. I mean this place is pretty high brow.”

“It can be an option but not my only one. I would like to remain in this neighborhood. I like it here.” she gave her friend a scowl.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get looking then.” She started to skim her own Omni tool as she exclaimed a few moments later. “There is a job fair coming up this week…looks like a lot of stuffy office jobs right up your alley!”

“Awesome, maybe there is some company somewhere who hasn’t heard about me being fired.”

“You need to take that prick off your reference list.”

“I can’t I have to list my last employer and they have a right to call them and ask how “good” or “bad” of an employee I am…”

“That’s stupid. If I ever see that slime on the streets I’m going to make him suffer.” She fumed and took a copy of Abby’s resume that she had shared with her and sent it to the pool, the computer would take what she had on it and toss it to a few organizations. She would also have the ability to walk to whatever booth she wanted and hand over a copy as well.

~*~*~

He had a rare day off, and he wasn’t going to spoil it. He got up early Tuesday morning heading to his appointment for his yearly checkup and then hit the running trail around his apartment complex the small park was shared between his and another unit. A small pond and green belt was set up between them to give the occupants of the Citadel the illusion that they were on terra firma. He was on his eighth lap which translated to 4 miles, and he was starting to feel the burn. Sweat had gathered around his neck spilling onto his white muscle shirt and the small of his back. His cool breeze of late morning air felt good on his skin helping him cool off. 

What he didn’t expect to see was Abagail as she entered the trail she was dressed in tight spandex shorts and a loose fitting tank top bright orange to match the stripe that went down the leg of the shorts. Running shoes and a towel draped over her neck she had not seen him yet, she started ahead of him and he knew he could catch up to her no problem. Her legs were short then he wondered if he even should. She was out to have a nice jog like him…weird they had time off together. Brutis wasn’t sure if he should talk to her so soon after their date—wasn’t there some off window of time you had to let the other person have before pursuing other dates? He was probably reading too much into this… like he tended to do. 

No interviews set up for today but Thursday was the job fair and she would try her luck there, she half expected to have a few interests. She had sent a copy of her resume to several doctors’ offices in need of a receptionist, and another half dozen office assistant jobs in the area. Abby would have to make the effort to stop at those booth and show her interest in the positions again, show then she was serious about getting a new job. 

So instead of laying on the couch waiting for her omni tool to chime that she got a message she got up and headed to the walking trail. She still had her exercise clothes a bit snug but they would have to do, this was the perfect opportunity to get back into shape and loose that gut that was following her around.

The late morning air was a bit chilly for her blood but she pressed on not caring if anyone was looking at her—her tank showed a bit of her scarring but she tried to ignore the exposed feeling she had and didn’t even look up as she made a few warm up stretches then entered the track a few laps would be a great start burn some calories and run away from her stress. 

She was maybe a dozen or so steps down the track when she heard her name from that beautiful voice of her hero. She smiled and then felt embarrassed with him seeing her in skin tight clothes and running on a track. She turned waved and slowed her job allowing him to catch up, not that she needed to do much his stride was so much longer than hers. 

“Hey Abagail—I didn’t know you took the trail.”

“Not as often as I should—you live close to here?” she was still jogging as he walked briskly next to her, it was hard to ignore that he was sweating like a pig, his shirt soaked but it made her heart flutter to see those impressive muscles in action. 

“I do—that apartment complex over there top floor corner unit.”

“Wow—luxury suite—afraid mines not that glamorous.”

“No problem. I had a day off decided to hit the trail after my appointment.”

“You not well?”

“Oh no it’s not that, I had to see my doctor about my joints…been having some issues with pain and soreness…”

“Oh well I’m sorry you are not feeling well.”

“It’s alright, so are you off today too?”

“Actually yes I am.” She lied and felt a tinge of guilt for it. 

“So you don’t have to but would you like to head out this afternoon or evening catch the gardens?”

“Oh really, that would be nice.” She beamed up at him. 

“Good so I will come by your place later and pick you up then?”

“Sure I will be ready.” 

“Alright—well I will see you later then.” He picked up the pace and then pulled away from her. she smirked inwardly catching the view as he took off—damn he had long legs… by the time she had made her first lap he was gone, she didn’t see hide nor fringe of him for her other lap and a half—man she was out of shape. 

Huffing and puffing she took a moment to gather her breath before heading back to her apartment. She was sweating far too much for the little lap and a half she did... it took her forever to do just that and Brutis was just practically flying down the track, she had to stop herself before she felt discouraged. 

She sat on a bench facing the pond she could see the alien looking fish from here vaguely Coy looking. Blue with very long clear fins—speckles or blotches of whites, blacks, or browns adorned the fish. She wondered what home planet these sapphire beauties were from, were they Paleven fish? 

~*~*~*

He took a long shower and grabbed some fruit from the fridge holding the fruit between his beak like mouth he went searching in his closet for something nice to wear. He didn’t know why he wanted to dress up this time meeting her but had felt a bit off having her dressed up nice for him and he in civilian clothes. He found a nice pair of slacks and dress tunic, the fabric and detailing would pop against his dark plating. He stopped what was he doing, turning into his mother? He snorted shaking his head and dropped the clothes on his bed. Held the fruit in one hand and took a sizable chunk from it swallowing it whole.

Shaking his head with a snort he got dressed downing the rest of the fruit in one gulp. Grabbing his clothes he started to slip into them. He had gotten the wrinkles out before putting them in the closet. He was used to having a crisp uniform and it bled over to his everyday appearance and habits. Glancing over at his clock he saw he had some time left before he had to walk over to her apartment…

~*~*~*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When flirting backfires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! wow I can't believe this story has over a hundred hits! Thank you all I never thought my self indulgent fic would be popular here :) Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. 
> 
> Again sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes! I haven't had much time to proofread between chapters like I should.

She rushed through her shower, tripping over herself back towards her bedroom to fetch some clothes to toss on for today, only in a towel that was slipping with each movement she was about to start putting on her undergarments when there was a knock on the door. 

Shit. 

“Once second!” she abandoned her items and rushed towards the door, no doubt the hulking Turian outside could hear her feet pounding the tiled floor as she skid to a halt at the door unlocked it and told him it was unlocked and to make himself comfortable as she rushed back to the room to get dressed. 

He suppressed a chuckle as he slipped in keeping his eyes skyward just in case. “I can come back—I don’t want you to rush.”

“No worries, I needed to get my ass in gear anyhow.” She had spent too much time on her damn terminal looking over her mail. Still no responses to her resumes.

“You have a nice apartment.” He spoke up looking around the low ceilings—dated kitchen and fixtures. This place needed an update. He heard a crash in the bedroom and it took all of his willpower not to head down the hall to see if she was ok. “You alright?”

“Yes sorry—knocked something off my nightstand. Thank you by the way.”

He chuckled at that. Glancing up—man these ceilings were low…if he didn’t watch it he could take his head off with one of the ceiling fans or give himself a real knock to the skull on a light fixture. She rushed around the corner a moment later purse in her hands, hair a bit damp still from the shower and not brushed she was combing it with her fingers. 

“I’m really sorry I got caught up in my terminal when I got back…” she glanced up to see him cramped in her living room. “Oh—Brutis sorry about the low hung ceilings.”

“Hey don’t worry about it.” he smiled warmly. “So waiting for a message from family?” he had spied a family photo on a small table when he entered the apartment. Abagail with what looked like her mother and father—the father sported a nasty three gash scar down his face blinding him in one eye. 

“Oh they do call me from time to time, they are a bit late but I will try back later tonight.” She couldn’t tell him she didn’t have a job, she didn’t want him to think she was a loser.

She grabbed her jacket from the small coat hook along the wall and made sure she had everything before following Brutis out and then locked up. “You told me a bit about your sibling, what are your parents like?”

“Oh well they are busy—they don’t know how to slow down even at their age. My mom had a million hobbies and my father is an old retired war vet…”

“So is mine.” She sighed. “Left him a bit scarred and a lot bitter.”

“First contact?” Brutis tested not really wanting to get into any political debate with the small human but the scar on her father’s face was unmistakable and his perceived age made it add up.

“Yes unfortunately. I’m afraid it left more than just scars.”

“I lost my uncle and Aunt in that war.” Brutis tried to keep the emotion out of his voice and dual tone but it failed a bit she picked up on the sound.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“What happened on Shanxi was inexcusable—I don’t know how I feel about it anymore, but I don’t want that to ruin our day together. So let’s change the subject.”

“Agreed. So do you have any siblings?”

“No lonely child over here… or only however you want to look at it. I wish I had a brother or sister it would have made things easier back home. With your parents both into their careers it was hard to have a lot of friend or even anyone to talk to since we moved so much.”

“That’s bad, me and my older brother were inseparable till the academy took him away and we started down different paths. But It’s the natural course in Turian life.”

“It’s still sad—do you get to see him more now?”

“No he’s back on Palaveen with my parents. So it’s been a while since I have seen him.”

“My parents are back on earth, but my dad and mom are coming in for a brief visit. Maybe you can meet them if you are up to it…but I can’t guarantee my dad will behave… so maybe that’s a bad idea.”

“I would like to meet them if I have time to that is. With work and all I may or may not be swamped. You can always send me a message on my Omni. He brought his arm up activating his tool and quickly typed away. It was so fascinating to see a being with so few fingers fly across a keyboard. Her Omni chimed a second later as she brought up her display a cool blue to his harsh orange and accepted the number and sent hers back to him. 

“Same goes for me message me any time.” 

“I might have you meet my partner, she is about to go on maternity leave and will be stuck at a desk. She will talk your ear off but she is overly excited for me to getting back into the dating pool. She is like a sister. Octamia is a force of nature so don’t say I didn’t warn you in advance.”

She chuckled at that as he did in return. “Octamia sounds fun to me. I bet she is excited about a new baby in her future?”

“She had trouble conceiving but is happy to start a family yes, her mate is very proud and should be coming home from his mission soon.”

“That’s good to hear.” 

They continued down the street to a mass transport monorail like system to take them down to the gardens he wanted to show her. Abagail was starting to see some of the disadvantages of such a tall stature as Brutis knocked his head trying to stoop into the monorail car he cursed under his breath the pain and irritated sounds coming through his dual tone as people avoided his gaze and some snickered. A bit irritated herself Abby grabbed his hand and led him toward the back of the car to a large open bench this way he would have room for his legs. 

He tensed at the touch but soon relaxed as he allowed her to lead him to the back of the car. As they sat and the other occupants found a seat and settled in the car soon closed its doors and they were in motion. Even sitting they had not released one another hands. She soon realized what she was doing when he looked down and smirked at her. 

“Oh sorry. How is your forehead?” she let go of his hand and he was a bit saddened by it. 

“I will live.” He rolled his eyes trying to shrug off the embarrassing moment.

“I can’t believe people laughed.” Abby groused looking over to a few passengers who had snickered. 

“People can be assholes.” He rumbled darkly looking at his lap as if ashamed they had seen him make a mistake.

“You look nice by the way. I like purple on you.” She changed the subject smiling at him as he glanced up to her.

“Uh—thanks…” he was caught off guard as he sputtered his response and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Abby leaned next to him a lot closer than she should have being that they didn’t know one another very well she just couldn’t help the feeling that she was very comfortable with him. He was warm and sweet, could be shy and soft spoken she was everything her past trauma wasn’t. She couldn’t help but want to talk to him. Find more about her savior in a sense. Was Abby enamored because she really wanted to know him or was it this hero pedestal she had him on? Maybe she needed to back off a bit, I mean she had offered for him to meet her parents—way to jump the gun Abby…you are going to chase him away. She rebuked herself.

The gardens were breathtaking…none of the flowers were familiar to her. “These are all Palaven flowers.”

“You’re kidding me…really?”

“No, my mom loved to garden.” He smiled as she broke from his side and took a few steps in front of him looking at each alien bloom. “Palaven must be beautiful.”

“It is—and it’s very dangerous too.”

“Dangerous?” she stopped reading a name of a flower and turned back to him a bit of worry on her face as she backed away a step from the black pedaled bloom with white leaves.

“A lot of plants and animals there are dangerous to its occupants… none here are dangerous though, some of the very exotic ones you won’t see around other species. They either give off toxins or are carnivorous. That goes for the animals as well. It’s a planet full of predators.”

“Wow—“ she breathed feeling a bit overwhelmed and she thought earth was littered with its own dangers. There weren’t any plants you would have to worry about taking a bite out of you—toxic ones yes but nothing that want to eat you.

“You are safe here though, I thought you might like to see what Palaven has to offer, well the nicer side that is.”

“It’s very pretty—almost tropical.”

“There are a lot of tropical regions there, and mountain ranges that dwarf everything.”

“I would like to see them.”

“The radiation from the sun is a bit high, it’s not very suitable for humans but this is the next best thing.”

“I will have to show you some earth species of plants. We can have some exotic looking ones—but nothing like this.” they continued to wander around as Brutis answered every question about Palaven that he could. Mostly about plants and animals which was easy to answer because of his mother. 

Abby decided that tonight she would check some pictures of Palaven, she wanted to know more about his home world. “I don’t think any gardens on the Citadel have earth flowers.”

“Not sure about that we could talk to a curator.”

“Ah let’s not bother them.” she kept on the trail walking amongst the vegetation and he couldn’t help but notice that she seemed at home, was this something she enjoyed? It had to be he had never seen someone this into flowers besides his mother. He had taken a chance with the gardens suggestion but he must have guessed right. 

“So do you garden?”

“I did for a bit, nothing fantastic—and with the way earth was and life in general at the time before I left earth there wasn’t a lot I was doing.” He detected the tone in her voice, something bad had happened on Earth and while he was curious he was not going to pester her about it, not unless she wanted to talk about it with him. 

“So what was your favorite earth flower?”

“I liked this exotic looking monster called a voodoo lily.” 

“Voodoo?” he wracked his brain wasn’t that some ancient human religion…or something akin to it? 

“Some people called them devils tongue too.”

“Devils tongue…humans have weird names for plants.” He looked at her alarmed. The names for plants from his native world were given elegant names describing their features nothing his—unsettling.

“Hold on wait.” She pulled up and image on her Omni tool of the said plant. He stepped up behind her looking down over her shoulder to see this plant and frowned. It was exotic, not very beautiful in his standards but it was different. The “tongue” or stamen of this flower was black and resembled a Turian tongue long and fleshy tapering into a point. The petal was dagger shaped in appearance, and the color of human blood—but deeper like a splash of it growing cold, congealing. He read the spec over her shoulder the scent was that of rotting flesh. The stem was a green that faded to white the closer to the earth it got and splotched with black specks…the leaves were the only thing it had going for it. Green and long dagger shapes mimicking the bloom but looked like something more he was used to.

“Y-you liked this thing?”

“Despite its name and description it was a unique flower and was interesting to look at.”

“The plants of your planet must be horrible to look at.”

“No, not all but sometimes even if something looks scary or intimidating to someone they can be seen as beautiful and exotic to someone else.”

He blinked at the rotten flesh smelling Devils tongue and shook his head. “Must be an acquired taste.”

“Some species can grow taller than an adult man. Their names change with the variety some are called Dragons tongue some have more odd names.” 

“Odd, my mother would talk to you for hours about this one plant alone…” 

They finished their tour of the gardens and left, Brutis taking her to a café that Tami had suggested to him, of course multi species. She ordered a coffee as he order the Turian equivalent. He had paid though she had tried to pay for her own. They had split the check for their date and he was determined to win on this one. 

“So do you have levo dextro allergies?” she asked looking up at him curiously.

“I don’t know, I have never been around many humans to the point where I might be exposed to something.” He shrugged and turned to look at her after taking a sip of his coffee. “Are you?”

“I never have been exposed to anything where I might be either.” She looked at her cup and blew on it. It was a legitimate question it could put a real damper on their relationship, there were allergy shots. Most people had a mild reaction normally a dermatitis, small rash with some itching but there are others who went into anaphylactic shock. Their airway would close up, they would experience swelling of the contact area, severe rash and itching... and it some cases it could kill someone. 

“Want to tempt fate?”

He laughed at that. “You want to put one of us in the hospital?”

“Your right that was a silly suggestion. So does that taste like coffee? It sort of smells like it.” she nodded towards his spouted cup as she took a sip from hers.

“I have never had coffee so I don’t know…but they do smell similar. I take mine plain—I don’t add all that weird stuff…”

“What sugar and cream? That’s not weird that’s normal for humans, but some will take it black.”

“Black?”

“Plain.” She corrected. 

“Oh…” he had to admit he was curious as he reached down and snagged her cup she startled a bit then laughed. 

“Eager much?” Abby let go as he brought it up to his nose to sniff it. This tiny cup of coffee could kill him but he wanted to try it… tossing caution to the wind he took a tiny sip—hopefully nothing enough to kill him. Maybe just turn his stomach or something. It was sweet—his eyes snapped open at the roasted flavor—the smooth cream and sugar…it was totally different…

He looked like a child on Christmas his eyes wide mandibles flared in what she guessed was a surprised smile. She couldn’t help but laugh at the expression. 

“Are all human drinks this sweet?” she couldn’t mistake the purr that escaped his throat amongst his words. 

“Pretty much?” she didn’t know what he considered sweet really. “Can I try yours?” she looked up at him expectantly as he handed over his. 

“Careful it’s still pretty hot.” He spoke with some caution as she nodded and blew on it to take away some heat and tentatively put her lips on the side of the cup away from the spout as to not contaminate where he needed the spout and took a tiny sip…a jolt went through her as she scrunched up her face. 

It tasted like sour black coffee—something that had gone bad. She almost dropped it shivering from the odd blaring taste on her buds. He laughed deeply seeing her curl in on herself from the taste. Apparently they didn’t taste similar. They took a second to switch glasses back as Abby wiped tears from her eyes, man that had been horrible.

“Was it really that bad?”

“It tasted like coffee that had been in the pot too long—like a week too long.” 

He laughed again. “I am sorry but the look on your face was priceless.”

“I’m glad you got some amusement out of that…god that was horrible.” She took another drink trying to wash the flavor from her mouth. She thought the tickle in the back of her throat was from the nasty taste of the drink. 

They soon parted ways after that, it seemed Brutis still had some errands to run and Abagail knew she had to get back and get ready to either respond or start looking for new avenues for work. They were just as awkward as last time as they said good bye. Brutis had planted a human like “kiss” on top of her head, some of her hair got caught in his mandibles as they laughed and tried to untangle themselves. Face red she quickly waved and took off as he smiled watching her go. He had a really good day. 

Back at her apartment she cleared her throat a third time, it felt like she had some drainage, or maybe some irritation from that hot turian drink. It had been hot when she took a sip scaled her tongue a bit but it might have bothered her throat. She hadn’t sipped from where he had so it was safe. This discomfort was from something else. It got steadily worse and when she was having some trouble breathing she decided she needed to go to the doctor—make that the emergency room. Instead of dialing for an emergency she dialed Brutis. He answered on the second tone. 

“Hello?”

“Brutis…” she winced her heart was starting to hammer in her chest. 

“Abby what’s wrong?”

“I think the drink—it’s bothering me.” 

“What?!” he felt the air get caught in his throat… she was allergic to—him. “Are you are home?”

“Yes—“

“I’ll be right there.” He hung up and rushed out of his apartment. This was a nightmare she was allergic to him? How could they even make that work? Calm down it’s only been two dates it wasn’t like they were intimate yet—plus there were treatments for this sort of thing, you are not the first turian to have a potential mate be allergic to you. Humans and Turians tended to have that problem… 

How could he think of something like that when she couldn’t breathe? He shook his head as he rushed to her apartment. She was waiting for him outside as he rushed up the steps to her and helped her down. Brutis had already called for a taxi, living in a bustling city like this having a personal skycar was a luxury, not something he could afford on his own salary. 

“Shit I’m sorry Abby.”

“Not your fault.”

“Your allergic to me, I feel like such an idiot.” They climbed into the car as it pulled up and he gave instructions to the driver to head to the nearest emergency room. Being next to Brutis eased her breathing somewhat she wasn’t as stressed as she had been alone. She held his hand not even realizing it as he gave directions. 

They should have never tried each other’s drinks, her lame attempt at flirting had backfired like normal…god she was such a mess, she was embarrassed and would have to explain this to a strangers when she went into the emergency room—emergency room costs and doctors’ bills would bite more into her funds… damnit she was an idiot. Her insurance had to have been cut off by now. 

They made it in record time as Brutis transferred the credits for the trip to the driver who seemed he had better things to do then wait on him. Ushering her in they took her quickly and Brutis was left in the waiting room. Her face and neck were flushed and he was following suit. People, like normal, were staring and seeing that she was apparently complaining of an allergic reaction and came in with him they were thinking the worse. He was anything but a prude—and sex was pretty casual in his opinion and with his species in general, but he knew that was not always the case with humans and the only ones who seemed to take notice of the situation were humans and he could hear the whispering from where he sat. 

He was glad she didn’t hear any of the talk going on in the lobby as they rushed her towards an available exam room. Brutis did his best to keep his cool, he was an officer after all it wasn’t like this sort of thing should rattle him, but it was. he sighed leaning back in the small chair hearing it moan and creak as he looked up to the vid screen scrolling breaking news—anything would be better than focusing on the sets of eyes and whispers around him. 

“So what did you say you drank?” the woman asked using the scope to look down her throat, she had already ordered an allergy shot—a strong dose to help get rid of the swelling. It was substantial—but not life threatening. Causing some discomfort she was sure. 

“It was turian coffee.” The name for it escaped her at the moment.

“Are you in an intimate relationship?”

Ah there it was—what sort of pamphlets or vids was she going to get crammed down her throat with this little visit? 

“We just started dating—“ her face blazed red. “But if you are suggesting it’s from that—then no. It was coffee.” 

“Alright, alright I’m not here to offend but I need the truth is all. You might be allergic to something in the brew and not saliva from your boyfriend.” She smirked as the nurse brought in the injection. Much like an epi pen Abby frowned seeing the needle. As she exposed her arm the doctor gave her the injection as she flinched, Jesus that stung. She had never been allergic to anything in her life—until now, and she was sure the doctor thought she was lying… hell she had practically accused her of it.

“I am also going to prescribe some steroids—they will help.” She typed on her omni tool outing the prescription into the pharmacy on campus.

“Thank you.” 

“Glad you didn’t push this aside and wait too long, you had a pretty strong reaction. You might want to do a follow up with your primary physician and see about getting a monthly self-injection. And an allergy spectrum test done.” 

“I will do that.” She couldn’t afford that…

“Now don’t go doing anything strenuous for the rest of the day, might be a good time to go home and relax. The injection will cause you to be a bit drowsy. Also are you interested in any reading materials…” She finished what she was typing and looked up at Abby, an almost smirk to her expression. When she didn’t reply her face felt like it was going to ignite did the doctor continue. “So your prescription is put in. Head out in the main lobby and take a right go down a hall till you see it on the left. Almost to the end of the hall. Keep some ID handy so you can pick it up.” 

“Thank you again.” 

“No problem.” 

She thought she was some sex fiend… or something, it really was none of their business what she did on her free time. The assumptions is what killed her. She had tried coffee and had an allergic reaction and automatically their minds went to oral sex and her having a reaction to her Turian boyfriend. They barely knew one another! Sex was not her first option to getting to know someone, she might be old fashioned but she wanted to get to know them, be friends and let it develop naturally.   
She wondered how that made Brutis feel, was she going too slow? Was he eager for the physical in the relationship, I mean two dates didn’t account for putting out did it? Abby was out of the game, older, and unsure about her own sexual prowess. She was horrible at flirting, horrible at love, and just wanted something that was meaningful. Maybe she was stifling Brutis? 

Her heart sank at the thought, no one would really want to be with her long term would they? She was pudgy, a bit lazy—not a looker—was she really seen as a quick fling and move on kind of girl? Not to mention she was jobless and soon to be homeless if she didn’t scratch together some luck to get a job—and shit her parents were coming in… what the hell was she going to do when they got here and she was on the streets? God damnit she was a failure! 

When she came out people were staring, she wasn’t really surprised but it still caused her face to turn red. She walked to Brutis an apology on her lips but it died when he looked up, a relieved look washing over his face it warmed her heart. He cared, well hell he had to right, he brought her here and paid for the taxi—so that was a good sign right? 

“Hey.” He got up positively looming. “How are you feeling?”

“Well—it was an al—“ she noticed the looks and shy smirk forming on her face. “Let’s head to the pharmacy and I will tell you there alright?”

“Oh no—that’s not a good sign.” 

“It’s better than you think I promise.” She grabbed his hand the soft touch sending electricity though him. Squeezing gently back he allowed her to lead him down the hall and towards the pharmacy…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out and forgotten appointments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter up :) Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all the Kudos! I really appreciate you readers :)

"So coffee—you are allergic to coffee?”

They were long gone from the emergency room, she had already paid the astronomical amount killing what was left of her savings—and they decided to stop at a local café, not ordering any coffee and sat outside so they could talk more freely. 

“That’s what she thinks—they want me to have an allergy test and taking the steroids will help with the swelling. Though that shot works wonders I feel one hundred percent right now.”

“I’m really sorry—“

“It’s not your fault—I was—attempting to be cute, flirty…” she looked away down at her lap. “I failed like always.”

“You didn’t fail.” He smirked a musical tone rising up in his throat that made her absolutely melt. He leaned forward and took her hands that were folded on the table. “It was pretty ballsy I think—I mean you had no idea on the allergy thing.” 

The way he said ballsy made her laugh as her face turned red again. Maybe there was hope for them, maybe this could all work out. But as they chatted and spent time together the nagging self-doubt and financial woes started to work on her brain again. Her mood started to plummet and before she allowed it to affect their time together she spoke up about being tired.

They shared a cab home, and she paid for it this time. Further depleting her already hemorrhaging savings… god at this rate she would be out of the complex in weeks not months. Abby could kick herself in the ass for not being more into saving. He walked her home and they exchanged warm goodbyes. She waved as he walked back to his apartment and closed the door once he was out of sight—only to lean against it and sink down to the carpet to cry—

Well that was an interesting day. 

A few days passed before they met up again, Brutis got busy with a case and Abby was busy looking for work. It was becoming monotonous and she was starting to lose hope. She was going to have to face facts that she had to take a pay cut. She worked out something with the land lord for this bill but the landlord didn’t seem too happy about it. 

Tonight though was something special. She had been looking forward to it all week, her dare she say treat? Brutis had invited her over to watch some new action vid and he wanted to make her dinner—he was tired from the long work week and just wanted to lounge around his apartment. She had of course accepted and was promptly on time. 

“Hey Abby, come on in its almost ready.” He side stepped letting her in. 

His apartment was gorgeous, up to date, and looked way more expensive than the unit she was in. Holy balls she felt like trash all of a sudden. But she had attempted to dress up but comfy like he suggested. They were not going out but she wasn’t going to rush over in her fat pants and favorite t-shirt with the holes and stains that were just too stubborn to leave. She wore a nice V-neck t-shirt minus the stains and obscure rock band that no one outside of some small few humans would know. And some comfortable jeans. Sneakers and hair up in a ponytail finished off her look. 

“Your apartment is very nice.” She noted the taller ceilings it didn’t look like he was going to bash his head on his own ceiling fan. 

“Thank you. They remodeled it a few years ago—rent went through the roof after that. They wanted to get more citadel species in here hints the taller ceilings.”

“M-maybe they will get around to mine eventually.”

He gave her a glance and went back towards the kitchen. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to pull this out of the oven then we can get the vid started.” 

“What did you pick?” she kicked off her shoes leaving her socks on.

“The new Blasto vid—“ it almost sounded like he hesitated.

“Really Blasto?” she hid the amusement in her voice the Hanar Specter? “I didn’t peg you for that sort of entertainment…” she sunk into the soft cushions, boy Turian furniture was all about the fluffy—it was like sinking into cloud.

“It’s something from my childhood—and I always wanted to be a Specter just wasn’t cut out for it.”

“What do you mean? You are an amazing cop Brutis! You have told me all those stories where you solved cases and were in dangerous situations.” It sounded absolutely exciting but he has assured it was mostly boring paperwork—the behind the scene stuff that killed him.

“Well let’s just say that the two differ greatly, besides I’m a large target—not that fast either.”

“Hey now, this is not bash on yourself day. Come on I bet you would be a perfect candidate.”

“Well, now I’m a bit old for all that sort of excitement now.” 

“There is an age restriction?” it sort of made sense but Brutis wasn’t that old—still in his prime. 

“Well yeah, it would be a bit weird to have a senior citizen as a Specter…”

She laughed. “Well Blasto has got to be up there, and he still is kicking ass.” 

He laughed from the kitchen she heard plates and silverware clanking. He soon came around the corner with a plate in each hand two bottles tucked under his arm. “That’s true, recruiters come in all the time looking for candidates but I never was one to puff my chest out and show off.” 

“How are people selected?” 

“They find you actually, but they do show up from time to time looking at the kids who are fresh out of training and have something to prove. But it’s not something you sign up for, you have had to prove yourself.” 

“Wow, surprised they never homed in on you.” 

He handed down her plate as his neck dusted blue, she was flattering him like nothing else and he tried to keep his cool. She sat cross legged in his sofa practically sinking into it as he smirked. She looked cute in her lounge clothes but he had detected she had “dressed” up for the occasion. He smelt the perfume she wore thought it was light and her clothes were not something she lounged around it. But he could be wrong. He wore some lounge pants and a tank—bare foot and ready to pass out any minute, something comfortable. With his now free hand he grabbed the two brews from under his arm freezing cold and handed her down one before he got comfy in his side of the sofa. Queueing up the movie and settling in. 

The casserole like dish was amazing. Comprised of an assortment of root vegetables, meat, and a sauce that was out of this world she ate eagerly. The bottle he handed her down was beer, not really her go to drink with food but she wasn’t complaining. It was human beer and she was a bit shocked he liked it. Popping the cap he drained half in one gulp throwing his head back to allow the liquid to drain down his throat. 

The movie started as they settled in. the silence between them comfortable. It was nice to have a distraction something to keep her mind off her problems and for him to relax, the beer helped with that too as she was finding herself sleepy half way through—and in typical fashion she dozed off and so had he…

The last thing she remembered was he had his arms draped over the back of the couch and she had leaned over throw pillow in her grasp as the sofa seemed to zap her energy. Their beers and plates were set to the side on the small coffee table and she at some point laid down on her side. 

The next morning she woke up groggy—and the taste in her mouth was something that made her want to vomit. Grimacing she looked out to the Vid screen long since turned off—and Abby struggled to remember the plot. The events of last night came back to her a bit, she had been drinking beer and eating with Brutis over at his place—the sofa was super comfy and warm—and the beer loosened up her tension she had been carrying for weeks. She had fallen asleep…

A deep snore caused her to tense as she glanced up rolling towards her back slightly to see that Brutis was asleep head rolled back to rest on the back of the sofa and his right arm had fallen at some point to rest on her hip. Shit they had fallen asleep on one another. Face exploding a dozen shades of red she swallowed hard the acidic taste still in her mouth made her stomach turn. Shit shit shit… 

Brutis snorted waking himself up as he suddenly jerked his head up a growl escaped his throat mixed with a stiff moan. Spirits he hated falling asleep on his couch, back killing him he shifted to feel a weight on his lap and he looked down. Oh fuck.   
Abby tried to be smooth as he woke up gathering her wits to come up with something witty or funny to diffuse this bomb that had landed in front of both of them this morning, when they locked eyes all her thoughts evacuated her mind leaving her with a stuttering. 

“G—Good Morning.” Her voice cracked, dry from yesterday she squeezed her eyes shut as she snorted a laugh. 

“What time is it?”

“I have no idea.” She sat up a bit dizzy but it quickly faded. Brutis was up on his feet a few seconds later popping his back and cursing under his breath. Stretching he made his way to the kitchen to get some water. The taste left in his mouth from last nights dinner and beer was not a good combo in his mind and he didn’t want to knock Abby down with his breath. 

“Guess I will start the walk of shame home.”

He chuckled as he filled a glass. “No shame in it—we just fell asleep on the couch… shit my back.” He groaned.

“Sorry—I didn’t think I was that tired.”

“Me either—been a long time since I slept so peacefully.” He walked back around from the kitchen to see Abby putting the couch back in order. Gather up her plate and bottle to head into the kitchen. He killed what little water he had left and set it on the counter to go help her. “How about we grab some coffee—then head over to pick up your parents.” 

That was right they were coming in today. “Ah shit I almost forgot, that had been one of the things she had talked about to him last night! Stupid Abby. “I got to take a shower and change first.”

“You can shower here…” he glanced over at the clock. “It’s almost ten.”

“Ah damn!”

“It’s not the end of the world.” He smirked. 

“Alright I don’t have a choice, crap!” she rushed towards the back of the apartment though his room and to the bathroom. Her dishes forgotten on the coffee table. He scooped them up chuckling under his breath as he went to start the dishes. All he had to do was change into fresh clothes then he was good to go. 

Abby had to explain why her parents were here she knew, slipping into the bathroom she turned on the shower and heated up the water. She was sure that Brutis would not be happy that her father was here to feed his self-indulgent racism towards “aliens” this stupid summit to show that humans were still getting the raw deal amongst the Citadel species. If anything he would probably be working it listening to the garbage spilling from the guest speakers and so on about how humans were treated unfairly, and their opportunities were restricted. 

She could already imagine it—and shuttered as she quickly washed herself good enough to be presentable to her folks when they went to the port. She was glad that Brutis has agreed to go with her but was also a bit nervous about what might take place when they got there. he told her that he was made from sterner stuff and he was not going to let a few words get under his skin. 

Getting out she grabbed a towel that was unbelievably plush. She smirked it seemed everything he owned was lavish and comfortable. Maybe it was a turian thing to surround themselves in soft and plush furniture and things or maybe she was just reading more into it. Tossing her clothes on she used her fingers to comb through her hair and exited the bathroom. 

Brutis was in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes away and draining the sink when he turned and spied her back in the living room. “I should only be a second.” 

“Sounds good—also we need to talk on the way over there.” 

“I have a feeling this is about your parents right?” he kept moving to show her that he understood where she was going but that time was not on their side, he needed to hurry and get ready. 

“Yeah I’ll be out here when you are done.” 

“Alright there is a nice coffee place close to the port we can head over there and then wait for your parents shuttle to come in.” he disappeared into his room as she took a seat back on the sofa. God this was going to put a damper on something. 

It took him no time to get ready as he returned only a few moments later. He noticed her sullen expression and sighed. “You are really worried about them meeting me aren’t you?”

“It’s not you—it’s them. My father is coming here because of a damn summit against aliens…”

“A racist huh—well my father is in the same boat actually. He hates humans—and so does my mother.” The nonchalant shrug made her pause—was she making too much of this? Impossible their behavior was horrible and even if her mom was not as openly hostile as her father it didn’t mean she would be warm and fuzzy when she met Brutis. 

“Oh—“

“It’s not that uncommon. But I know the trepidation. They probably will be very uncomfortable when they see me right?” he grabbed his keys and they headed out, she was close behind as he took a second to lock the door… queueing up his omni tool he hailed a cab again as they walked to the front of the complex. “And I’m not belittling the situation though, I’m C-Sec so I’m used to verbal abuse.” He smirked trying to make light of the situation. 

“Come on, just because you are used to something doesn’t make it right, or ok.” 

“Oh I know, but even if they fling words and nonsense in my direction I know one thing for sure...” 

“What is that?”

“That you are not like them, and I have someone to watch my back.” 

She blinked up at him a bit god smacked she had no idea what to say—did he really care for her this strongly? It was a dream come true but she was still unsure. She couldn’t see why someone as amazing and wonderful as he was didn’t already have someone. Or a line of them waiting for him to drop her for their turn. Why would he want to be with a human, and not a very pretty one or one who had her shit together. 

“You seem off this morning.” 

“Sorry—I just, sometimes this all feels like a dream.” 

“Like a dream?” he gave her a confused look while he heard the car pull up that was fast. 

“That you even want to develop a relationship with me. You are amazing, strong, and handsome—while I’m short, dumpy, and a total wreck.”

He grabbed her hand as the cab popped its door. “I have no idea why you would think those things about yourself. You are kind, thoughtful, and I couldn’t see myself with anyone else.” He beamed at her. “I wish you could see what I see.” 

She felt herself getting emotional. Misty eyed she cleared her throat and broke eye contact his sweet words causing her face to light up red with heat. He had no idea what she was—that she was damaged and when he found out about it she was sure it would be over. He might mean what he said now, but her past—her scars were nothing short of unbearable baggage. She was damaged, broken; once he found out he would break it to her gently and be on his way. 

He let her take lead into the back of the car as he squeezed in behind her, hunched over a bit he wondered if there would be enough room when they retrieved her parents. He gave instructions to the driver and soon they were off. When they arrived they pulled up to the coffee shop and she masked her inner turmoil as they went inside and ordered. 

“No taste testing this time.” he smiled nudging her gently in the shoulder with his elbow. 

“Oh no danger there, I learned my lesson, plus what you drink is absolutely foul. I’m just glad you weren’t allergic to anything.” 

“I’m happy you don’t have an allergy to me. I would have felt horrible about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I am not a fan of needles—I couldn’t image having to deal with something like that all the time.” 

“So the mighty Officer Brutis is scared of needles?” She beamed ear to ear. “I can’t image you being scared of anything.” 

“Everyone is scared of something.” He clicked his tongue and folded his arms as she laughed. It was funny to think of suck a big burly guy being alarmed by a thin needle. They didn’t bother her much, sure they were not something she went out of her way to seek out, but she didn’t show any alarm when she needed a shot. 

They didn’t have time to linger at the shop before heading into the busy port. Abby has all the information on their flight and soon they were milling around waiting. “So how is Octamia doing?”

“Losing her mind, poor girl is nesting and her mate is a saint. From what I hear she is being a handful. But first kid n all.” 

“Oh I guess it’s different than when humans nest?”

“Humans nest?” that idea was novel to him as he took a sip of his brew. “What do human females do when they nest?”

“Well normally a woman is pretty hormonal and easily set off I guess—I had a friend who went through it and she was upset when any little thing went wrong, women want everything just right when the baby comes, everything ready. She has a dog and the dog apparently liked the rug in the nursery—dog hair everywhere they had to end up closing the door. I think she spent hours on it washing and drying just to get the hair out.” she smirked at the memory. “But yeah she was a mess—Jason should be nine about now.”   
“Wow—I guess it is pretty similar, she blows up my messaging every night she still knows my schedule, barking and snapping about things in the house or with her mate, But spirits does she love him—“

“Well they would have to with that sort of abuse. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like.”

“Nesting?”

“Being a mother…”

He didn’t know what to say to that, kids weren’t even on his mind at this point. He blinked a few times twittering softly in thought, wow he never even entertained kids he didn’t think he could be father material.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to get all weird on you. I just uh—never mind it, just rambling.” She waved him off, oh god smooth move—he didn’t need her emotional baggage right now, and that option was closed to her anyway after the attack—she was useless when it came to carrying a baby. Her body was just too damaged. 

He sensed something off. “Uh so something happened?” maybe she had lost kids or something? He knew this was a literal minefield he was traversing right now but he wanted to know more about it. It was true while they did talk often they didn’t really delve into each other’s pasts.

“Well—“ she was about to hint at it or completely lie not sure she wanted him to know she was barren—that she was damaged goods that would send him running for a fertile partner. They announced her parent’s shuttle landing. 

“Oh well lets go meet your parents.” He smiled getting up from his seat and offering her his hand.

“Yeah delightful…”

“Come on chin up and smile, it won’t be that bad.” She took his hand smiling at the gentlemanly gesture. 

“I hope you are right but let me know at the end of their trip if you still think that.”   
“I like a challenge.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racism and Crime Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys again sorry for the late update, I have been working of a few WIPs at once and sort of got sucked into another story or three... LOL Anyways here we go! Thanks again for all the Kudos and even the hits over 100 that's amazing. You guys encourage me to write so thank you!

The door leading into the port terminal soon opened as they made it to their gate, a flood of people started to exit this shuttle was mainly human it seemed as they picked friends out of groups and started to embrace their loved ones. Brutis smiled wondering again how his parents would react to Abby, he was sure he was going to get a taste of it when her parents figured out she was dating a turian. He already knew his father would try to disown him his mother would laugh it off scolding his father and assuring Brutis he was full of shit. But deep down his mother would be seething not interested in mutant half-blood babies. She would be kind and civil but when they were alone while Abby was out of the room her claws would come out. She would say that he needed a good Turian girl and stop chasing human women. 

“Mom, Dad!” Abby waived seeing them exit and looked around absolutely lost. 

Brutis looked up too broken from his trance to see the short female and male. Her mother was very pretty, looked like an aged carbon copy of Abby, then he saw her father the scarred angry looking man who when he spied his daughter next to him gave a scowl like a Krogan. Brutis shuttered as the old man dropped his one eyed green gaze. Spirits. It took the mother to yank the father along as they came to greet their daughter. 

“Hello honey, boy that flight was long!”

“Here let me take that.” Brutis smiled offering to take her bags to alleviate her load. Abby’s father scowled as she allowed him to take them. 

“So—honey who is this large strapping man?” 

“Mom, dad this is Officer Brutis—my boyfriend.” It was weird to say it out loud to her parents. Their looks varied her mother looked downright god smacked and her father turned his cold glare to her as if kill her where she stood. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” He hissed looking up at the monstrous Turian. “This thing is your boyfriend what you couldn’t hack it with a real man?”

Brutis kept his tongue though he wanted to say something, the whole group tensed at his lack of a response as he chuckled it off. “Well times are different after all.” 

“Different my ass bird.” He huffed as he received a hard whack from his wife. “It was one of you that gave me this.” He pointed to his mutilated face with a growl.

“Martin…” she warned between clenched teeth. 

He rolled his eyes and Abby was sure he was about to go into a triad when she barked. “How about we get a cab and take you to your hotel, you can get settled in and maybe we can have a civil dinner together?”

“I don’t want to eat with mixed company, isn’t there any establishment on this space hunk that is human only.” 

“Martin.” 

“Dad.” Abby sighed heavily giving him a look of her own. “It’s no secret why you are here this week, but for God sake can you please keep the insults to yourself?”

He folded his arms shaking his head. “You are trying to put me in an early grave you know that? You are with him because you can’t have kids is that it? Make me adopt some bird grandchildren.” 

Her face bloomed red as she winced—god way to throw a punch. Brutis tensed himself what did he say? It made sense with what she said earlier—Spirits what were the odds he would bring this up? 

“Martin! That is no way to talk to your daughter—my god what has gotten into you? The summit doesn’t start till tomorrow save your venom for that.” 

“Sir, I have been taught to respect my elders and that goes for everyone—I am unsure why you hold such a sharp tongue to your family but I would please ask you to refrain. Abagail doesn’t deserve to be judge for whom she has a relationship with she is a grown woman after all, and amazing and caring woman.” 

“Don’t try to butter me up Turian, your kind is nothing but monsters lurking behind civil façades. Abagail wasn’t raised in a home that accepted this sort of nonsense so don’t expect me to be understanding.”

“I expect you to be accepting of your daughter’s happiness no matter who she is with.” He couldn’t help his dual tone from rumbling in response to his blind hatred, it didn’t matter if it was his own daughter he was that blinded by hate.

“Brutis—its ok stop.” She grabbed him by the elbow close to losing it in public, she was an idiot to think this meeting would go smoothly.

Needless to say that night they didn’t have a meal together, she didn’t really know what she had thought was going to happen. Brutis had sat up in the front of the taxi as her parents squeezed in the back with her all their luggage crammed in the truck they drove over to their hotel, where the summit and protest were scheduled to be. She got out with them feeling numb. Brutis helped with the luggage but kept a distance so not to set off Abby’s father again. He felt berated, he hadn’t had to deal with such narrowmindedness in a while but he had to admit her father’s words were a bit grating. 

Brutis watched arms folded as Abby said her goodbyes asking them to reconsider a dinner together while they were on the Citadel and her father was distant, her mother had of course agreed despite her husband’s pouting. When it was all over and they had walked inside wheeling their luggage behind him did he push himself off the wall he had been holding up and walk up to her.

“Are you alright?”

“I—I know he was going to show his ass.” She slumped rubbing her face in frustration. “But he didn’t have to say those things. God I wish he would just wake up.”

“It’s hard to get past his sort of thinking, it’s toxic and cyclic. There is a possibility he will come around.” He placed his hands on her shoulder giving a light squeeze.

“Yeah.” She smirked reached up to place her hands over his. “It’s just that’s one of the reasons I came out here, I was just so tired of the attitude at home—this damn hobby of his.” 

“There were more reasons?” he thought back to his argument with the aged warrior, had jabbed Abby for being unable to have children. Was that really true? 

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to tell me about them, I don’t want to pressure you into telling me something you are not comfortable with.”

“Thanks Brutis.” She leaned her head back looking up at him. “You are a great guy you know that right?”

“So I have been told. Well for a first meeting I think this went well!” his dual tone musically twittering in amusement.

“What how can you say that?” she snorted a laugh pulling away from him giving him are-you-crazy look. 

“No one died, we got your parents to their hotel for the week, and on the bright side there is a lot of extra free time on our hands…” he beamed at her as she shook her head. 

“What were you suggesting?” she cocked an eyebrow at him thinking him up to no good. 

“Well might as well live it up since I have to go back to work tomorrow—and work the event your father is so adamant about.” 

“Alright—lead the way.” 

“You are going to like this.” He laughed.

Brutis was not excited with the prospect of going to work tomorrow, with their little meet the parents crashing and burning. He didn’t press her for information and as they got into the taxi he decided to take her to see Octamia, poor thing was on desk duty and she was sure to be fit to be tied. Sliding back in the driver rolled his eyes as he was given the address he needed. He didn’t really mind fare was fare—but this massive Turian was putting a strain on his vehicle.

“Well you said you wanted to meet Octamia right? Maybe we can meet up with her for lunch.” He smiled as they were shoved in together in the back of the skycar—he was almost considering taking mass transportation from now on…these taxis were like shoving yourself in a can.

“Oh really? She is not on maternity leave just yet?” she couldn’t remember how far along Octamia was. 

“No not for a few more months, the desk duty is what is killing her. The nesting is actually ahead of schedule from what I have been told. I know now her desk is immaculate, I have been so busy on my routes that I barely get to see her. Only when I come in for duty and when I take in paperwork from time to time. File reports. She is always giving me this glare.”

“That sounds terrifying…” she chuckled glancing out the window. “Maybe we should come bearing gifts?”

“What do you mean?” he turned his gaze towards her hearing the slight dip in her mood—well her parents sure put a damper on it to begin with so this bit of a dip concerned him. 

“Well she is pregnant—going to have a baby—I don’t know if you guys do baby showers or anything.”

“Baby shower?” there was a curious chip in his dual tone. 

“It’s a party for the expecting mother, you shower her with attention and gifts for the baby, most people have them before the baby is due.”

“A family normally provides for the child—we have everything we need before the child comes.”

“Oh, hmm.” She frowned a bit then developed a smirk on her face. “You just don’t want to go baby clothes shopping.” 

He snorted shaking his head. “What, I didn’t say that.” 

“Come on it would be a nice surprise, we can see what she might need when we visit, and maybe you could get the whole office involved.” She beamed, these sorts of parties were always fun. “It could be a surprise.” 

“I can ask around the office, but I’m going to need some help.”

“Sure thing.” 

When they made it to the “office” the place was busy, officers going in and out with people coming in to file paperwork and working on cases at their desks. It reminded her of her insurance job organized chaos. Or maybe just chaos. C-Sec was a mixed force of all races, she spied all sorts doing their jobs and wondered how many of them were going to be subjugated to her father’s level of BS at his summit. Embarrassment washed over her again as she tried to hide it. 

“Hey Octamia.” Brutis waved as she glared up from her desk. “What are you doing here you buffoon?”

“I love you too—“ he smirked as they walked over, she spied Abby and her scowl turned into a smile. 

“Oh hi, you must be Abby, it’s so nice to see you.” She got up from her desk and walked around to Abby. Abby was ready for a handshake but Octamia took her into a bear hug. “I am so happy you took this giant sulking baby off my hands—I was starting to worry about him!”

Her outburst gartered the attention of the room as all eye turned on them. 

“Octamia come on.” he sighed. “We came to see if you wanted to head out to lunch with us—not harass Abby…” 

“So this is her? On the short side don’t you think?” 

“I told you to go for an Asari.” 

“HEY!” he barked spinning around to address the crowd fringe flared and giving the whole lot a look to kill. “Knock it off—show some respect. Why don’t you guys get back to work?” 

“You know I can take my lunch early, ever since I went on desk duty they let me do whatever I want…and you owe me for filling your garbage reports honestly did you flunk basic studies?”

Brutis’s neck flushed as he gave a nervous laugh. “Why do you constantly have to bust my mandibles?” he hissed under his breath. 

“Because it’s fun.” She beamed and followed them out the door. “There is this new restaurant I have been dying to try, I know just where it is.” 

The restaurant was amazing, Octamia was the most laid back woman Abby had ever met, kind and motherly she constantly picked at Brutis who smiled and rolled his eyes. She told embarrassing stories, mostly about Brutis; while he talked about some of the more interesting cases he had been on. They were like two old war vets trying to one up each other leaving Abby in stitches. 

But it didn’t last forever and when they took Octamia back to work and headed home the weight of that morning and her fears about her continued life in her apartment came back to the forefront. She stopped at the door when she saw the envelopes—all this technology and you think people would have gotten past paper mail—several collection agencies for the cards and other bills that were piling up. Sighing she stooped down to gather some when she heard Rokia lean over the railing. 

“Hey girl the landlord was here before—something up?”

“Just a bit tight on funds—“

“I can lend you a loan you know, it’s what friends do.”

“Oh its nothing that serious I just asked for an extension by a few days till the check clears. Sorry if she woke you.” Abby looked up with a weak smile Rokia saw the stress on her face but didn’t press it. 

“That woman loves to bang on doors—you just missed her by the way she stomped off in a huff.” 

“I will go see her, thanks Rokia.”

Taking her overdue notices inside she sat them on the counter and looked around her dark apartment. She needed to take more drastic measures and start looking for an apartment elsewhere. It would be hard to explain to Brutis and Rokia why she was moving but she needed to downsize—immediately. And now she was in the position where she needed to take a job anywhere…

Using her omni she called up her landlord who was not happy to hear from her but agreed to meet with her. She sat in her office for well over an hour hearing a lecture about being responsible and keeping a job—like Abby didn’t know this, like getting fired was a part of her plan in life, she took the verbal abuse it made her landlord feel like she was doing a community service and soon she offered Abby an extension by two more days. 

So when she was done Abby went back to her apartment got the jewelry she had been holding on that belonged to her family and went towards the nearest pawn shop—amazing places like this still existed but it turned out that vintage jewelry was a huge thing right about now. The mass transport ride over there was stressful she kept looking over her shoulder acting generally nervous. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise that she attracted the wrong sort of attention.   
She had just left the platform when two goons followed her off, human and kept their distance it didn’t set any alarms off in her head, it was a busy platform and there was a lot of foot traffic they could just as easily be heading towards their own destination. She spotted the pawn shop and slipped in not noticing that they were lurking nearby. 

“Good afternoon be with you in a minute.” The pale Salarian spoke up in a quick tone. “Feel free to look around!” she heard him shuffling in the back no doubt going through recently acquired stock.

“Take your time.” she smiled looking at the rows and rows of shelving and glassed cases…so many people’s forgotten treasures pawned behind glass and collecting dust on shelves. She wondered how many people had been as desperate as she was. The store was filthy, run down and the harsh artificial light cast everything in washed out color. The sound of grit and grime under her feet hissed and scuffed with each step. The windows were broken out in the front of the store replaced with boards and bars on the windows in attempts to keep people out. 

This business had to be a rough one and not in the best ward she was anxious waiting for the man to come out of the back, when he did she noticed the weapon strapped to his side. She tried to not let it bother her as the stern look on his face melted somewhat as he saw what he perceived to be a customer.

“So what can I help you with? Pawn or purchase?” 

“Pawn—I have some old human jewelry.” She offered the box to his line of sight as he gave a quick nod and smile. 

“Good—good let’s see what we have here.”

Approaching the glass counter she set the jewelry box down and opened the lid—inside was stuffed with heirloom jewelry that Abby would never be able to get back she knew—it would go quickly but it would help her get a bit of a cushion in her bank account again. 

“I hope it’s worth something.”

He flicked a lens in front of his eye a blue light shone from it looking at a piece he plucked from top of the pile. “Real stones—nice metal content in the setting—genuine earth made piece.” 

He rummaged through the pile picking out pieces and commenting on them, color, cut, the type of metal humming and rambling under his breath Abby was getting nervous so far she had not heard anything negative but she was unsure of what all he was saying meant—would it help her? 

“Sure you want to sell to me, this is hefty investment should be appraised.”

“I—can’t afford the collection to be appraised. I sort of need quick credits.” A blush formed on her face as she frowned. 

He looked up, raised a brow and then shrugged going back to his work. It was the same for most of the patrons in his store, they either needed money fast to get someone off their back, fund their drug addiction, or they were here to steal from him. Well at least they attempted it. 

“For collection two thousand credits.” He suddenly spouted off looking at her with a neutral expression.

“Alright I will take it.” That would at least pay for her rent and maybe a few of the bills that were gathering up. 

The man smiled and gave a quick nod as he started to type on his omni tool, flicking the lens up he started mumbling to himself and that’s when it happened. The two men who had been following her decided to come into the shop. The small ding of the bell as they came in allowed the shop owner see them as a scowl came across his face, that was all the time Abby had before she heard a shot—it was like an explosion in her ears. 

Dropping to the floor out of sheer fear and instinct maybe, Abby felt the glass case in front of her explode, her hearing was gone a second later spinning her head to see the two men shooting up the place they ignored her as they rushed forward snatching anything they could grab up. Abby took a second in the lull in fire to rush to look to the Salarian to only find him dead behind the counter as she jumped up and rushed out of the store—the two men never gave her a second glance.

Panicking she ran blindly into the streets too scared to scream or call for help she just rushed back towards the platform where she came from, she had to get out of here—there was nothing she could do anyways right? The shop owner was dead—she saw the wound to his chest—a horrible gaping wound, his blood had been everywhere. And those men she couldn’t remember what they looked like, what were they wearing—their faces?

She noticed that people were giving her odd looks as she stopped out of breath around the corner and could hear the sounds of C-Sec sirens in the distance—good someone called. Then it dawned on her she had run from the scene of a crime. Sinking to her ass she took in a ragged breath and that’s when she felt the tiny pin pricks of pain on her right side that had been facing towards the store clerk when he was shot. She glanced over to see red dotting her arm and frowned, her shirt torn and blooms of red spreading in the material. The glass. Wincing she pulled up the sleeve to see the damage. Gasping as the material snagged and tugged at the glass causing more blood to flow.

How had she not felt this till now? The pain was becoming more intense like a skinned knee as a child it didn’t hurt till she looked at it. Taking in a sharp breath she felt some of the ragged edges of the glass pull at the material yanking on the small wounds. Abby knew she had to go back there and tell them what happened, she was just terrified to—what if those two goons got away? Would they come looking for her? 

The wounds were not deep at all and she steeled herself up to start yanking the shards of glass out as gently as her shaking hands would allow, it was like waxing your legs right just grab it and yank, the faster the better right? 

Wrong. She yelped out as the glass shard tore her skin—the flow of blood increased but the pain was like a jab, white hot pain and she lost her resolve. Someone must have seen her flee the building because as she clutched her arm to stem the blood, pressing the glass already embedded in her flesh deeper she didn’t hear the foot falls of cop as they rushed towards her. 

“Ma’am!” 

She didn’t hear the voice till she was being lifted off her feet. “I need an ambulance down here. We have wounded.” 

She had thought she had gotten farther away from the building it sure as hell felt like it when she was running but it seemed she had only gotten around the corner—she looked around alarmed she had only gotten a few stores away—Jesus she felt like she had run a marathon. 

“What’s your name Hun?” the woman who helped her to her feet, a human tried to get her to focus on her instead of the pain in her arm.” 

“A-Abagail.” 

“Alright Abagail there is help on the way, we’re going to get you patched up.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Once you get to the hospital for your wounds we can make a call and get your family to you alright?”

“Ok .”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and uncovered secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! another chapter up. I hope you enjoy this is a bit shorter than I wanted but I think its a good length for this chapter. Thanks again for all the kudos and hits on this story you all are the best. :)

She was lead back to the store and asked to stay by the cruiser, people were already gathering and she was sure the news feeds would be next to arrive on scene. Reaching up as she rubbed her face her hand came back sticky yanking it back into view she saw a strange dark green smear on her hand—what? Then it occurred to her she was so close when they shot the store owner the—his blood must have sprayed her. Feeling sick she gritted her teeth against the sudden wave of nausea but lost the battle as she spilled her guts on the concrete. 

When the ambulance came they looked her over first removing the glass from her arm it turned out there wasn’t as much as the blood suggested they made sure she was in good condition before leaving her to the cops and taking the body bringing him out on a stretcher covered in a sheet. A chill ran up and down her back, why had they not taken a shot at her? She had been standing right next to him when they came in. 

“Alright Abagail let’s get you to the station. Seems you were pretty lucky and you were only peppered with glass.” The cop from before gave a sad smile.

“A—Am I under arrest?” 

“No we just want to ask some questions is all. We can call your family from the station alright?” her partner a Batarian folded his arms looking the woman over she was in a state with all that Salarian blood speckling her, she had been damn lucky they didn’t shoot her but there had been a lot of that sort of thing going on here. The average smash and grab robberies were turning into murders if the poor bastard being held up was not a human. The only reason this poor woman made it out with only minor injuries was because she was human had she been Salarian or any other race on the citadel she would have been dead along with him. 

“Ok.” She got in the back of the squad car and they took her back to the station. 

Climbing out she winced knowing that Octamia was inside—why did they bring her here? There had to be a C-Sec branch in the other wards. Her face burned as she was ushered in by the two cops to meet eyes with Octamia who looked shell shocked seeing her.   
“Abby?” she breathed as she was taken into an interrogation room. She didn’t hesitate an instant when she called Brutis to get his ass down here. What the hell had happened?

“What the hell happened?” he practically boomed as he came to her desk. 

“Does it look like I know? She came in here covered in blood and looked terrified. Elizabeth and Oborn brought her in. You know they have an unsavory route.” 

“How long has she been in there?” he looked worried towards the door, was she hurt and what had she gotten caught up in? 

“About twenty minutes.” Octamia sighed. “Spirits I don’t need this stress now I have to worry about two of you!”

He sighed slumping his shoulders when the door opened and Bo stepped out shaking his head. He noticed Octamia and Brutis burning a hole in the door with their gaze and walked over. 

“Bo what is going on?”

“Brutis. Turns out your little friend has been caught up in a robbery turned homicide. She was over at Debol’s Pawn.” 

“The guy you have been trying to bust for red sand?”

“Yeah turns out he was the victim of a disgruntled customer or a hate crime.” He shrugged. “Probably a disgruntled customer looking to cover up the killing as a hate crime. Suspects were humans, they rushed in smashed up the pawn shop and grabbed some valuables—no doubt they will try and sell them to other pawns for a few chit.” 

“How is she?”

“Shaken up, took some glass to the arm when they started shooting, unfortunately she is no real help as a witness she just said she took the mass transport over to the ward and then exited the platform she noticed two men got off with her but didn’t think much of it. That platform is pretty busy on any given day. She went in to do some business and then the place was robbed.”

“What sort of business?”

“Said she was taking some jewelry in to pawn. Needed the money for some bills piling up since she lost her job at the insurance company.” He sighed. “It all checked out. She had been fired for some time.” 

Octamia and Brutis were god smacked…she had been fired? Why has she not come to him and explained what was going on? It explained some things her souring mood and her calendar always being open to spend time together and she never spoke about her work since they met. He thought maybe she didn’t want to bore him but this all made sense. The comment she made about his apartment—

“Did they say why she was fired?” his heart was hammering in his chest and he didn’t know why he was so stressed about it.

“Said something in her termination record that she misused company files to get into contact with someone off an insurance claim.”

It was when she called him in the squad car… when she set up a date with him. She had been that desperate to get a hold of him after that night at the bar that she happened to find him on an insurance claim…but how had she known his name? Then it dawned on him the Batarian dancer above her apartment she had been pretty pissed he knocked on the door, woke her up. Brutis had introduced himself…probably told Abby who went looking for him that way. 

He sat down in the spare chair Abby kept at her desk and rubbed his face. Fuck this was all his fault.

“Brutis you alright?” Bo looked concerned between the behemoth and his partner. 

“Its fine he is just relieved Abby is alright.”

“Can I talk to her?” he looked up at Bo. 

“I don’t see why not but she needs to have her family here, said her mother and father were in town.” 

“Oh yes we took them to their hotel this morning, they are here for that lovely humans for equal rights group summit I have to work tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yes, her father is a prickly war vet.” 

“Oh shit—and you want to stay with that sort of future in laws?” 

“Abby is not like that, I don’t give a rats ass about her father’s racism.” He stood up and shook his head his flanged voice rumbling through the whole precinct. “If we all thought like that we could never move past what happened.” 

Leaving them at Octamia’s desk he gave a soft knock to the door with his knuckle and Elizabeth came to the door. “Can I help you?” she wasn’t being rude just confused as to why he was here when Bo went to call the parents, she didn’t want to be the one to expose that the whole office was a buzz with their budding relationship. 

“I need to talk to Abby Liz.”

“Oh we need to contact her parents.”

“I know but I would like to talk to her for a minute before they arrive if that is alright?”

“Oh sure—I don’t see why not.”

“If you need to stand in the observation window I understand.” He gave a weak smile and she nodded leaving the room. 

Brutis walked in—Abby was already tense hearing his voice from the door, she knew he would be here first. She was glad actually but she was also scared that he now knew that she had been at a pawn shop trying to pawn off her family’s jewelry…but she was happy to see him as he dunked under the frame to enter the small interrogation room. 

“Brutis.” She about gushed her emotions rushing to the surface. 

“Hey, Octamia called me. Spirits Abby you scared the hell out of me.” 

“I’m sorry.” She looked away as his eyes roved her, clothing speckled with her and Salarian blood the distinctive green a stark contrast against her red blood. He saw the medi gel pads covering the deeper wounds from the glass of the display case. He gave a sad keen seeing her as she looked back up pushing away from the table and rushing to him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” She sobbed into him as she hugged him around his middle despite the sharp bite of pain. 

“You don’t need to apologize—“ He stooped down taking her into an embrace. “I’m just glad you are alright.” 

“It was horrible—I ran, I just ran while they shot that man, god I’m such a monster I just ran I didn’t know what to do!” she sobbed into him. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright—you didn’t do anything wrong. Hey come on Abby—none of this is your fault.” He pulled back looking into her face, despite the ugly cry she was experiencing he thought she was the most beautiful thing on the Citadel. He pressed his forehead to hers as she sobbed and lost her resolve. He started to hum and she felt it saturate her entire being—it was soothing and she felt his emotions through it—the fear, relief, and love that washed over her—her sobs soon turned into sniffles as she clung to him like a child. Ruining his shirt due to her lack of any sort of self-control. 

She wasn’t brave, she had always thought she would have reacted differently in this sort of situation, she had always thought if something like “that” happened she wouldn’t freeze up wouldn’t run like a coward but face her attacker—face the “bad guy”. Turns out she was as spineless as the majority of the population she was a coward—not the hero.

During the time he helped her calm down Abby’s parents soon rushed into the room. Bo or Liz had made the call and he was sure they took a sky car to the station. Her father was seething by the time he got there as Brutis stood up having moved her back to the chair. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to her about what happened. 

“What have you done to her?” he barked as if this was somehow Brutis’s fault.”

“Sir?”

“Just get out—its all you aliens fault anyway—my daughter almost died because of you people.”

Brutis was about to pop off when he was startled by the suddenly strong tone of his girlfriend. He turned seeing her with a look to kill on her face, her dagger glare pinning her father to the spot. Her mother must have been immune to the look because she rushed to her girl and gave her a hug.

“Dad enough—it had nothing to do with what you call aliens—it was humans. HUMANS that killed that poor man and shot up the store.”

“Honestly Martin bringing something like that up at a time like this. She could have been killed!” her mother mimicked the tone and the man scowled looking away. 

“If you don’t mind bird I would like to talk to my daughter alone…”

“Sir—“ Brutis kept his tone level his dual tone clamped down, not that this ingrate would ever know the tones meanings. He gave a curt nod to them and stepped out not wanting to add to the stress of the situation.

He took his place up by Bo and Liz who frowned watching them though the two way glass, he felt guilty eavesdropping like this. He should be allowing them the privacy they wanted not watching like this was some damn vid drama. “God I understand the craggily demeanor of Mr. Miller but Jesus he’s a bit over the top.” Liz scrubbed the back of her neck. 

“Very rude when I called him.” Bo shook his head. “You think he would have been worried about his kid not asking who was responsible and if they had been apprehended yet.”

“Speaking of which where they are?” Brutis clamped the growl in his throat looking at the two.

“Long gone when we got there, there is a team looking into it, the Salarian had security cameras and from what I heard the footage is good. We should be able to get these kids.” Bo shrugged.

“Kids?” he blinked shocked it wasn’t unheard of but—

“Yeah petty thieves—maybe sixteen if we’re lucky.” Liz sighed. “One of them is pretty hurt, shot buy the pawn shop owner. He have an APB out at the clinics and hospitals on the citadel. If anyone comes in they are going to let us know.”

“Let me know if you hear anything alright?”

“Sure thing Brutis.” Bo slapped him on the back. “Look were going to get these guys nobody hurts one of our own.” 

He smiled at that. “Thanks Bo.” 

He left then trying to tune out the family conversation as he went to Octamia’s desk and sat down next to her he sighed heavily looking to the ceiling. “Why didn’t anyone ever tell me that having someone to care about is the most stressful thing in this Universe?”  
“Don’t be stupid—“ she snorted. “Brutis this is not the cosmos ganging up on you or Abby—just give it some time things will iron out. Plus having someone to care for and to love is the greatest gift that the universe can offer us, but you can’t have all the good without accepting the bad.” 

“Why did she lie—did she not trust me?”

“She was probably embarrassed she didn’t want you to know what happened when she called you that day.”

“I don’t care that she doesn’t have a job—but all the strife she had to go though she pretended she had one, I’m sure her parents didn’t know.” 

“Look you don’t know the whole story, let her come to you and talk about it. There might be a lot going on we don’t understand. We more so you need to be patient.” She sighed. “What she is going to need after all this is your support and understanding.” 

“I can do that—I’m just so pissed these two punk ass humans got away, they could have killed her.”

“Don’t dwell on the bad—just be thankful she is alive.” She gave a stressed tone between a sigh and whine as he tensed up his thoughts getting the better of him.

“I am—it’s just.” He snarled a rolling growl bubbled up his throat as he felt his skin prickle with adrenaline and rage. He wanted to find these assholes and take them down.

“Brutis stop.” She grabbed him the by the elbow when she saw him heading towards a rage that no one needed to deal with right now. “Just breathe and catch your thoughts.” 

“Your right—I’m getting carried away.” He sighed slumping forward in the chair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a boil and Abagail seeks some comfort from Brutis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo got past the 200 mark! very excited and happy you guys have read my little fan fic :)

Abagail was not in the mood for any of this or the tongue lashing she was getting for trying to hock off her family “inheritance”.

“I can’t believe you were to the point where you wanted to pawn off our family jewelry.”

“Mom it’s not that I wanted to.”

“So what the lizard put you up to it? Is he some dirty cop and he got ya entrapped or something?” her father was seething and she knew part of it was because he was concerned about her or so she hoped but she had a feeling he was antsy for some damn reason to be pissed off at all the citizens here on the Citadel. Probably wanted a story to tell the other racist who made the trek here.

“What no—and please stop with the—names. I ran into a rough patch that’s all.”

“What do you mean rough patch honey?” her mother stood beside her while her father took up as interrogator. Good lord she was not in the mood for any of this. “Is someone taking advantage of you?”

“Abagail tell us what is going on.” her father grunted folding his arms. “If you are into drugs like your cousin David I’m going to disown you.” 

“It’s not drugs—damn it. I lost my job alright.” She didn’t want to say it—didn’t want the possible shit storm to fall into her lap but she had to so they would stop coming up with worse things…

“You what?” her mom was more alarmed about this than seeing her daughter patch worked with medi gel pads.

“You were working at that insurance place right, what happened there?” He snorted shaking his head.

“The boss and I don’t see eye to eye.” She scowled up at her father before dropping her gaze. “And before you guys start I have been on interviews, countless ones, but it seems it’s not as easy getting a job here.”

“You are a very talented young lady, is there something else you can try? I know you were really into that art class.”

“That was years ago and an artist really? My stuff is garbage.”

“You are not getting hired because you are human—that’s why we are here—“

“NO, I am not letting you turn this into one of your racist rants… it’s not because I’m human. They just don’t like my interviews.” There was no way in hell she was going to tell them she got fired because she contacted Brutis for a date—that would kill her father, give him fuel for his fire.

“Fine you want to rot in a place that doesn’t give two shits about you, then stay here and wither away.” He barked and went towards the door. “Come on Carol our daughter doesn’t want our help, she would rather take her chances and bed with aliens.”

She didn’t say anything—but the hurt expression on her face said it all. Abby’s mom squeezed her shoulder giving an exasperated sigh towards her husband. “You can always move home you are always welcomed there.” Abby couldn’t bear to look her mother in the face, she could already hear the tears in her voice. 

“Not anymore she isn’t.”

“Martin.”

“Carol come on.” he snapped as she hugged her daughter and left with him. 

“You can call me anytime sweetheart.” 

“Thanks mom.” Her voice was so flat—she sounded so hollow it matched how she felt about all of this. 

She heard the door open but not close, she glanced up a few moments later to see Brutis and Octamia standing there looking in worried. 

“Babe?” it was the first time he used a sort of pet name with her and she gave a ghost of a smirk. 

“Can—can I go home now?” she spoke so softly she tried to keep her emotions in check she was surprised there were no tears to shed. 

Abigale sounded so broken it made his chest ache as he came into the room and nodded. “Of course—you gave your statement and it’s alright to go home.” 

“Abigail, you need anything sweetheart you come to me alright?” she gave a purring tone as she spoke grabbing her upper arm gently as Brutis laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Octamia is right, were here for you.” 

“Thank you.” She met Octamia’s eyes for a moment before dropping them back to the ground she couldn’t help but feel ashamed for all of this, she didn’t deserve their friendship—she was a failure, and a horrible person. 

Octamia and Brutis exchanged a look and he directed her out of the interrogation room. They were right she had given her statement and they had informed her family of what happened. Little good that did but blow up in her face. Now she was left with the ones that really cared. 

They climbed in a car as soon as they left the station it always seemed like Brutis was one step ahead in the transportation department. He was always so thoughtful and considerate, he opened the door for her and allowed her to slip in the back as he piled in next to her. Abby just needed the comfort. Her day had been absolute trash. So she decided to toss caution to the wind and leaned against him in the car burring her face into his side. 

Brutis watched as she hid her face still burning with color when they walked out to the curb, he wrapped his arm around her surrounding Abby in warmth and he hoped she could draw some strength from him. Brutis wanted her to know that if she needed a shoulder to lean on his was always available. They pulled away and headed back home. He wondered if he should leave her alone—or stay with her and help her get through this? 

Would she want the company? He didn’t have much time to ponder it as they pulled up to the apartment complex. He paid the driver and they exited, Abagail had not improved. She just lingered by his side as he saw the driver off and turned to look at her.   
“Hey I know you don’t want to talk about anything right now, but I don’t think it’s a good thing for you to be alone—uh unless you want to be alone that is?”

Abby looked up totally exhausted. 

“I just want you to know I’m here for you.”

“I know you are—“ 

“You can always come over and we can lounge on the couch, laugh at bad vids and just relax—how does that sound?”

“I would like that.” 

“Good.” His hesitant demeanor seemed to melt away as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “You don’t have to do this is you are not up to it. I don’t want to force you to spend time at my place.”

“You are not forcing me. I need to not think about today.” 

“Alright. I can order some take out and we can make it a lazy rest of the day.” 

“Sounds good.” She felt her mood perk up a bit, she thanked God and any deity that could hear her, she was grateful that she had found someone as sweet as Brutis.

Brutis did not lie about his declaration for a lazy rest of the day, as soon as they got to his apartment he queued up a line of several mindless vids, and ordered his favorite take out place. Abby really needed to get back to her apartment and get a change of clothes, she had worn these yesterday—and she was sure they were developing a funk about them. She wanted to be comfortable…

“Hey I might have a shirt or something you can wear if you want to take a shower and change.” He smiled as he walked from the kitchen, another beer in hand as he handed her an ice water. “You know I could run you a bath, it might be nice to soak, and that would give me a chance to launder your clothes and the food to arrive.”

“Thanks—that would be awesome.” 

He smiled setting his beer down and ruffled her hair as he passed heading towards his bedroom. She really didn’t deserve all of this—but she was glad he wasted his time on her. Shaking her head a second later she didn’t need to think like this—she needed to get out of this nose dive before it destroyed what was left of her mood. 

She took a seat on the couch, looking over the selection of movies and gave an amused snort—a lot of classics—and some ancient ones if Abby had her say in it. Taking a sip of her water she relaxed a bit but her mind kept drifting back to what happened…  
She heard the water running filling the tub basin but it sounded miles away as she relived the incident at the pawn shop—she felt so stupid two thousand credits gone—all the family history wrapped up in those damn pieces of jewelry. Not to mention the look on the Pawn owners face when they walked in. He had taken a shot—and then the glass exploded as she dropped to the ground, they had fired several rounds and she never noticed that she was splattered with his blood, or peppered with glass. 

She had taken a split second to turn as she got up to run, unscathed in her mind to see the shop owner dead on the ground his green blood pooling under him…the nasty gaping hole. God there had been so much blood, she had panicked and ran after that rushed out and ended up getting sick in the street.

Brutis walked out a few minutes later to see Abby huddled on the couch and froze—was she alright? He wasn’t sure he wanted to speak her name and startle her. He rubbed his neck feeling the tension and decided to walk closer.

Thankfully he caught her attention before startling her as she looked up still jumping but not to the point where she tossed her water around the room. “Sorry must have drifted out.”

“No problem with that. I set your shirt on the counter and when you undress to get in the tub just lay your clothes out in the hall I will get them.”

“Thank you Brutis.” 

He smiled at that as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. The room was steamy—fogging up the mirror she smiled it was hot almost scalding it seemed just the way she liked taking a long soak. But she knew she couldn’t spent too much time in here with food being on the way. She might have twenty minutes or so. Stripping down she bundled up her soiled garments and placed them in the hall like he asked and got into the tub. 

The heat snapped at her skin as she winced and allowed herself to acclimate a few moments before easing herself down into the hot water…he had put some soap in the tub while it ran so a mound of bubbles were waiting for her…the sounds of them popping as she eased herself in was soothing. A deep exhale as she leaned back. The smell of the soap was very spicy—and had an undertone of musk that was pleasant it reminded her of a fireplace mixed with a man’s cologne. 

Brutis’s tub was huge—she could practically lay down and have some room to stretch, she never took note of it this morning because she was in a hurry with her shower she had dived in and washed off before her parents arrived…her parents. God. It was hard not to feel betrayed, her mom was never one to go against his wishes—though she said to call anytime or that she was welcomed at home Abby knew differently. Her father was an authoritarian. What he said he meant it was because he was a crusty war vet—a military man first and father and husband second. 

“Fine you want to rot in a place that doesn’t give two shits about you, then stay here and wither away… our daughter doesn’t want our help, she would rather take her chances and bed with aliens.”

His words stung but they always had, a tough father who wanted a son she had a suspicion that was the case but never asked never brought it up. Scrubbing her face the heat was washing her pain away, she would need some pain meds in a few hours but right now it was bliss—she felt numb inside and out. 

“I don’t need people like that in my life.” She sighed sinking deeper into the water. “I need people like Brutis and Octamia who are there for me, who support me…even if I can’t support myself.” That was no lie she couldn’t support herself. Sighing she closed her eyes relishing in the heat… Jesus she was a mess, she needed to get her life back in order and fast. Whatever job she came across first be it at the corner market she would take it. Any money was better than watching her dwindling savings. Maybe Rokia was right and she could enter the skin industry—she was paid a hefty paycheck for her entertainment services and even with Abby’s extensive scarring it would be a turn on to someone. She could have a bunch of Krogans beating down her door every night—she snorted shifting in the water. No Brutis would have an aneurism she would not do that to him. That sort of stress would have him pulling his fringe off. 

There was a knock on the door suddenly she had lost track of time with her thoughts and soaking up this amazing warmth… jumping and letting out a yelp. 

“Hey food is here and your clothes are in the wash—you ready to eat?”

“Yes one second just washing my hair.” Abby called out pleasantly and started to get to business, quickly washing up she let out the water and wrapped again in the plush towels. Stepping out she grabbed the shirt that he wanted her to wear and toweling off draped it over her “small” frame… Damn this just drove home how incredibly big Brutis was this was a dress on her and it hung oddly on her frame causing a deep plunging neckline, from her lack of a cowl, which was showing her scars and almost chest off. Crap she had to wear this—not to mention her undergarments were also in the wash so she was practically going out there in the nude sent her pulse sky rocketing. The sleeves were comical as she pushed them up to watch helplessly as they crashed to the floor again. God she was a flipping dwarf. 

“Abby?”

“Just a second.” She tossed her towel back up on the rack and made sure that the room was left presentable and stepped out clutching bunched of material in her hands to keep herself from tripping. 

Brutis looked up as she rounded the corner the smell of the bath proceeding her into the living room he felt her heart stop looking at her. A smile cracked on his face as his mandibles spread wide, he couldn’t contain his chuckle and musical tone as it left his throat. “Oh I forgot, that must be awkward.” He stood from the couch setting his container down and walked over—he saw the scars peeking out from around the material bunched at her neck and felt a jab of pain… what the hell had caused that?

She must have noticed his stare because she let go of the section of fabric to grab around the gaping neckline and close it. “Yeah it’s a bit big.” 

“I have something sleeveless…I just didn’t want you to get cold.”

“I’m sure anything will work at this point.” She chuckled nervously. “I forgot how much bigger you are compared to other Turians.”

“Yeah it’s a curse. Here come with me maybe I have something older a bit smaller.” 

They went to his room and started to rummage through his closet for something smaller for her to wear. They were in luck, in the back of his closet he managed to find an old t-shirt that was too small for him. It was the one time that his brother had taken him to some Batarian music festival—it had been a long time since he had seen him and the trip had been a spur of the moment thing. They had fun, got drunk on some local brews, and a lot of it was blurry. It’s where his brother met his girlfriend—her name was escaping him now but she had taken him for a ride. He snorted a chuckle holding the material in his hands. 

“What’s so funny?” Abby was sitting on the bed still clutching her clothes to her as Brutis dug around in his closet. 

“Heh—got this from a Batarian music festival—a long time ago was one of the last trips I took with my brother before life moved us into different directions. We got so damn drunk.” He smiled handing it to her. “It was fun, have you been to any festivals?”

“Human ones…but this Batarian one you went to seems like fun.”

“Best food you will ever eat.” He smiled spreading his mandibles wide. “Good music too—it was all native so I couldn’t understand a word of it but Spirits what a party.” He got to his feet and handed over the shirt. “Try this one. I’m going to queue up the vid.”

“I would like to meet your family sometime, I mean it can’t be as bad as mine right?” she smiled. “Maybe visiting Palaven and finding a festival would be fun.”

“It would be.” He left the room so she could change in peace and went back to his take out. It was cooled but not unpleasant as he started the movie and popped hers back into the warmer in the kitchen he wanted her to have some hot food.

When she came back out she settled into the life sucking couch as Brutis walked in with her food his already half gone as he sat down next to her. The vid was already starting and she wasn’t really interested in the plot but the background noise was helpful. She sat and ate her warm meal as she idly watched the vid—some comedy she had seen as a child but the story was a bit blurry. 

He glanced over at her wearing his old shirt—it fit her a lot better a bit thin but hung on her frame better. It looked good and he tried to distract himself from all of what the thin material reviled to him. 

“So what kind of kid were you growing up Brutis?” she paused taking a drink of her water. “Were you a wild child or the play by the rules sort of kid?”

“Eh—depends on who you ask. But yeah I guess I had a wild streak in me. Wasn’t one to blindly follow the rules so that tended to get me in trouble.” Thank the spirts she brought up something to distract him from his thoughts.

“I bet that was interesting. I wish I could have met you when I was younger I bet we would have been running buddies.” 

“So you were wild?”

“I guess so—I mean I grew up in a military family. There was strict discipline don’t get me wrong but I tended to press my father’s rule from time to time. I think being a lonely child was cause for most of it. I felt like I could get away with it because there was no one to be role model to or be the good example for.” 

“I can see that—my brother being the oldest was always the golden rule. My parents always used him as an example. I was out too long they said how punctual he was—I failed an exam they showed me old scores he had. I guess they wanted me to be just like him but that was also what drove me towards a different path.” 

“So what did you do that was wild for them?”

“Drinking really—I mean I was a pretty docile I would say. Got into fights, most of them were out of defense not instigating. With my height and build I was the thing to conquer I guess. They saw me as some sort of test to their masculinity. They wanted to beat the shit out of me to show their girlfriends and friends they were tough. It was a hassle—I was always in corrections for it.”

“Corrections?”

“In the academy; it’s the disciplinary office. She knew me by name—“

“That sucks.” She snorted a laugh between mouthfuls as she chowed down, she didn’t realize how hungry she was till the smell of the take out hit her. 

“So what about you?”

“Well the only real time I got in serious trouble was when—“she stopped wondering if she wanted to bring this up, the damn bonfire where that asshole wanted her to have sex with him and she refused. Made the whole bonfire laugh and ridicule him for being “shot down”. He had been so pissed and when he drove her home he had started in on her, they got in a fight and she yelled till he pulled over. She walked home as he left her there out in the wooded area. 

She had thought it was all over till a few nights later when he apologized and asked her to go for a drive with him. He wanted to make it all up to her. Like an idiot she complied. Worst mistake of her life. Brutis sensed the pain in her face and her pulse hammering in her skin—he could see the subtle twitch in her throat.

“Hey Abigail it’s alright—you don’t have to talk about it if it’s painful.”

She sighed. “Maybe I should tell you so you can break it off before things get too advanced.”

“What?” he felt the slap of her words as she grit her teeth against the past and present pain she was feeling? What the hell was going on?

“I’m damaged Brutis—like dad said earlier today I can’t have kids—it’s because of what happened to me when I was younger.”

He swallowed setting his container down and grabbed the remote pausing the movie. He wanted to remove the distractions from the room, give her all his focus as he turned to face her. His heart quickening in his own chest he took her hand in his and squeezed it. “Tell me what happened.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby reveals her past and its not pretty. *Trigger warning to be safe, Non-Con Rape, I did not go into gruesome details.* Hurt/Comfort and some fluff in this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry this chapter is so short but it felt like a natural place to stop. Plus there is some bright side to this story next chapter so stay tuned for the next update! (*~*~*) indicate a flashback in this chapter.

“I was fifteen still in school and very inexperienced in everything I thought I was an expert at. His name was Jason and I thought we were going to be together long term. Turns out I was wrong, my parents didn’t like him said he was no good and a bad influence and now looking back I knew they were right but I kept seeing him out of spite I guess. 

Things advanced quickly and Jason wanted to take it further, he invited me to a bonfire on his parent’s property. It was summer and the idea seemed fun since he was inviting some of the other kids from school. He ended up putting me on the spot, trying to solicit me into sex. Now I might have been dumb in a lot of things back then and immature but I was always taught that was something reserved for people in a serious relationship—an after marriage sort of thing. Very old fashioned. 

Jason kept at it—pretty much all night.” She took a breath frowning as she dropped her gaze from Brutis looking down at her chest she pulled the collar back to show him a few top crests of scars. “I turned him down a lot—ended up getting mad and demanding he take me home. We got in a bad fight in the car and he ended up pulling over and I walked home.

I guess his poor male ego was bruised because at school people were busting his chops—making fun of him for not being able to lay claim to me or something like that, like I was some piece of meat that belonged to him. It was like that for the next couple of days till the weekend rolled around and he came up to me at my locker and asked me to meet him back in the woods where the bonfire took place so he could “make it up to me” it was his way of apologizing. 

Me like the dumbass I was agreed thinking this was going to solve our problems and this was the end all be all of fights. So I made the trip down there took my bike because I didn’t live that far away. We went—“ She felt pain in her scars as she noticed she was shaking a bit in Bruits’ hold on her hands.

“Take your time.” he could feel his rage building under the surface—the blatant disregard for Abby made him want to hunt this Jason asshole down and skin him alive.

*~*~*  
“Come on Abs is right over here.” Jason smiled warmly as he adjusted his hand over his back pocket like he was making sure something was there. The moon was high over the trees and in the clearing where that uncomfortable night and horrible fight started took place. She frowned not sure why Jason had decided to use this place to apologize to her for his actions…

“So like I said I’m sorry, but you know you made me do that.”

“Do what?” she scowled.

“I mean you made me feel like we were ready for that sort of thing. I thought that was what you wanted.”

“Y—you don’t ask out in public in the middle of a party.”

“I thought it would have been the best time, you were relaxed and so was I.” 

“That has nothing to do with it. I told you, I told you that was something saved for when people get married.”

“You’re just inexperienced, if you really loved me you would have said yes.” He grabbed her hands in his rubbing them with his thumbs. He looked sweaty as he tried to smile at her, assure her that everything was alright. 

“I do love you.” Abby whined. “I say it all the time, you know I love you.” The color dusted her cheeks.

“Then prove it.” He lead her on, they drew closer to the bonfire to see that he had laid out a bit of a picnic, it looked like Jason raided his father’s camping shed to snag up the blanket, lantern and cooler, the lid was off and inside was several beers. 

“Jason.” She groaned as he dropped her hands.

“Come on there is nothing to lose, you don’t have to tell anyone to them you will still be a virgin.”

“Why are you so persistent on this?”

“Because this is what people in love do—“ 

“No—“ 

“Come on please babe, you are killing me here.” he grabbed her hand as she tried to leave and halted her.

“I’m going home Jason.” She barked and then yelped a second later as his expression changed his grip on her arm intensified as she cried out. Yanking her to the blanket he knocked the lantern over killing the light as he threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her. Her shrieks and cries were covered by him clamping a hand over her mouth, Jason was strong in peek physical condition, being the outdoors type and getting into football this year he pinned her with ease. 

The next thing she knew he was tearing at her clothing…   
*~*~*

She told him all the bloody details it was seared in her mind despite the therapy that she had to dull the pain.

“He overpowered me, but I had managed to knee him where the sun doesn’t shine, I somehow got up and ran a few steps before he rebounded and tackled me that’s when he got the knife.” She touched her chest the shirt covering the damage. He carved into me—he was so pissed I wouldn’t let him have me by consent he took it by force. And I mean it I fought him every step of the way.” Abby didn’t realize that tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke the emotion in her voice was raw but her words rung clear to Brutis’s ears. “He had kept the damn thing in his back pocket. I know now that is what he kept placing his hand on when we walked up there. At one point I lost consciousness—I think that’s where he did the most damage. The doctor told me I was raped by him and that he also used a blunt object. The scarring afterwards internally is what stole the opportunity for me to procreate. He made sure he broke me.”

Brutis looked away. “I’m sorry.” He shuttered a breath. “You are not broken—“ he met her gaze a moment later reached up with both hands wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Her heart swelled, he didn’t think she was broken, she wasn’t broken to him as she felt more tears pour hot down her cheeks, overcome with joy and relief. He took her in a hug and rumbled in his chest, the sounds akin to whales— all of his songs were beautiful she could listen to them forever— he leaned back adjusting on the sofa to be more comfortable as she perched on his chest and stomach. 

Abby wasn’t nervous with the shift in hold, this was not sexual in nature, it was just comforting. “Why I gave up on men.” She pouted speaking into his cowl as he chuckled. 

“Not all men I hope?”

“Well humans suck—that’s all I know.” 

He smirked at that. “Well not all of them. And I don’t care about scars and infertility—I would be a horrible dad.”

“Why?” she asked lifting her head slightly to look at him.”

“I would make ugly kids... I mean come on—mix matched eyes, splotchy skin… I’m a mess.” 

“I think you are beautiful.” Her face blushed as she avoided his gaze knowing if their eyes met she would burst into flames from her embarrassment.

“Oh that’s a step up from handsome…that’s what you called me on our first date.”

“I did.” She smiled. 

“You made me feel a lot better about my stature too, you moved tables and never once looked at me like you were worried I would step on you.”

That made her laugh. “You act like you are a hundred feet high—“

“Thank the cosmos I’m not.”

“You are perfect.” 

“So are you.” He spoke warmly. 

The next morning Brutis had gotten up and went to work leaving Abby pleasantly snug in the sofa—amongst a mound of pillows and blankets she didn’t even know when she fell asleep last night. Sitting up her hair was askew over her head and she looked around suddenly sensing the absence of Brutis. Scrubbing her eyes she realized he had work today and got up she needed to get back to own apartment and get things settled there like a change of clothes for starters. She was not a leech and needed to get back on her search for a job. She cleaned up and made sure the apartment was tidy before leaving. Walking swiftly towards home. 

When she was there she noticed she had a few messages—the same collection agencies she was sure—damn. The dread was instant as she entered her apartment it was like it lingered here waiting for her while Brutis’s apartment was warm and welcoming, hers was dark and cold—frigid with worry and fear she didn’t want to deal with. So instead of listening to the messages she knew the content of she quickly changed and went for a walk—using the last bit of money in her wallet she ordered a coffee and accessed her omni sending Brutis a quick message. She thanked him for allowed her to cry all over him and hang out after all that mess. She apologized for gushing about her past to him and so on. She felt her cheeks flush as she quickly typed her message. She was such a train wreck. After finishing her coffee she was on the move again.

While out she passed the club and shuttered Abby made a mental note that she would never step back into that place again. Shaking her head she noticed as she neared the dinner that she had her first date with Brutis that there was a help wanted in the window. She cocked an eyebrow at the sign well she had mentioned to herself that she would go for the first thing that opened towards her. Maybe this was a sign…even if it was probably minimum wage and still would not pay for her rent it was something.  
Taking a chance she looked down at her attire—the sign said inquire within and she wasn’t dressed like a slob actually had put on some decent clothes today, trying to keep her mood up. She shrugged what could it hurt?   
Walking in the hostess rushed over. “Just one today honey?” the Asari smiled as she shook her head. 

“Actually I’m here about the job posting.”

“Oh! Wonderful let me get my manager.” She beamed and rushed off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the Rally don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was working on another WIP and I hit a bit of a roadblock with this one. I need to put some serious brainstorming to this story and see where I want it to go. I don't want to rush this and make crappy chapters. so I hope you all like this chapter and thanks again for the Kudos and the hits I appreciate them!

Taking a seat in the small receiving area she waiting on the Asari’s manager, she wondered briefly if she was doing the right thing—this was a massive cut in pay, but it was also taking a chance and most times when people took chances during desperation it panned out—something good would happen. 

Surprisingly enough a human walked out. She smiled warmly and Abby got up to shake her hand. “I’m so glad you inquired, lets head to the back and I can ask you some questions.”

“My name is Abagail.” 

“Oh sorry!” she laughed. “Maggie Evershed.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” She smiled. 

Maggie led her towards the back through the kitchen to a small cramped office that had a terminal and boxes all around, a vid board held all sorts of “sticky notes” with messages on it phone numbers and item numbers for re-order. 

“Sorry about the mess. Athena normally takes care of this sort of thing. She had to run an errand and should be back soon.”

“Are you not the manager?”

“Oh yes, I cover for her so she is not up here slaving away every day. She owns the business I help her manage it.”

“Looks like a heavy lift.”

“It can be, there is a lot of it.”

“Oh I’m used to organized chaos I used to work at an insurance company—handled claims.”

“Oh gosh I bet you were busy.” Maggie offered her a seat close to the desk as she took a seat rummaging for something.

“Busy is putting it lightly.” Abby smirked taking up her offer.

“Well the position is for a server—I think that might be a bit under your skillset…”

“Oh well that won’t be a problem. They recently had to let a few of us go and I’m kind of desperate.” She was not going to mention she was fired. That would get her kicked out of here for sure.

Maggie gave her a look. She knew something was up why would a former insurance agent decided to go to serving tables? She shrugged either way. “Well here we don’t care where you came from or the circumstances. We just need good honest employees.”

“That all a check for me.” 

“Well let’s get you some paperwork to sign, of course we run background checks. It doesn’t mean anything negative.”

“Oh sure of course.”

“We don’t worry about references here, have you had some experience in the food industry?”

“When I was younger I worked in a café.”

“Citadel?”

“Earth, summer job.” 

“So you are a transplant. Good, it will be nice to have someone to talk to.” She handed her a pad and sat back while Abigale filed for the paperwork. 

“So what made you choose here?” there had to be other jobs on the Citadel that would accept someone of her caliber. Again she would not press it if the young woman hesitated Maggie was just curious. 

“I actually had my first date here.” she blushed a bit. 

“Oh really! That’s so cute who is the lucky guy?”

“A C-Sec officer his name is Brutis he a pretty tall Turian.” 

“Oh I know him! He used to come in here by himself, we considered him a regular. Pretty quiet and keeps to himself. I’m glad he found someone. Athena and I have been married for about 5 years now.” 

“Oh congratulations.” 

“Thank you, she is a wonderful, and I have been pleasantly surprised that there hasn’t been any backlash.”

“Backlash?”

“Well my mother wasn’t too happy to find out her child was gay—but she doesn’t seem to be too negative towards Athena. I think she is secretly excited for a blue grandchild in the future.”

“Oh well that’s good—I haven’t has that sort of luck actually—my father was pretty pissed.” She rubbed her arm thankful she wore long sleeves this poor woman didn’t need to see her medigel bandaged from her being pelted with glass…Jesus that had only been yesterday…damn she needed some good luck and soon.

“Oh I’m sorry—I know parents can be pretty rough on their kids. He will come around.”

“Thanks for the sympathy but I don’t count on him coming around he hates Turians—fought them in the war and has the scars to prove it. And he is here for that stupid human rally.”

“Oh God I guess you are right, but don’t give up hope hon there is always a chance.” She shook her head. “Those people had so much hate in their hearts they can’t see the wonderful opportunities we can have with the Citadel species; friendships, partnerships, and families.” 

“I know what you mean, it’s sad really.”

They talked like that for a while, Abagail finished her paperwork and handed it over to Maggie in the meantime Athena came back like Maggie had promised and she met the owner of the restaurant. She was warm and motherly, and showed her around the kitchen and let her meet some of the staff that was there as if she already had the job. 

“So when can you start?” Athena smiled down at her as she finished the small tour… 

“Oh uh—whenever you need me, but I thought I had to pass my background check first?”

“That’s all formalities now with Crystal gone and Markus getting that other job we are in need of some help and fast. How about you come in tomorrow morning and we can go over some of the training materials then?”

“That sounds great thank you Athena.”

“No trouble, if you can handle the chaos of your former job then you are perfect for here.” 

Abby smiled. 

~*~*~*~

Brutis was having a long day, he had left Abby asleep on the couch she just looked too comfortable to wake up, he was a bit surprised they had both dozed off. Glad Abby took comfort in him he had managed to slip out from under her and hit the shower before work. Overnight there had been some instances of poor choices from the human visitors who had come in for that conference, a few fights at some bars around the area and even some harassment to a local store owner close to the hotel that he and Abby dropped their parents off at. 

He wondered if the old scale leech was a part of this mess. The briefing in the morning by the Captain was interesting, everyone on the Citadel was looking to them today to see if they would screw up or set forth as a good example. The force was a majority of Citadel species, humans were a minority to the force but the ones who worked in their department were just as dedicated and there to serve and protect as anyone else. Brutis never had an issue with any human officers. 

But today was going to be a strain to their relationship he had a feeling, these protestors and ralliers were going to cause a lot of strife, they were going to be looking for any sort of “alien” brutality to go home and show the citizens of earth and every corner they resided in that the Citadel Aliens have it out for them, that their racism is justified as a means of pushing towards an even footing in Citadel space. Brutis sighed as he climbed into his squad car with Tony who seemed pretty nervous about today. 

“Tony you alright?”

“Nah.” 

“It is going to be alright—just keep a level head.”

“Easy for you to say, you are not going up against your own, my younger brother is out there today. Jesus I don’t want to see him in the middle of all this shit.” He looked out the window as Brutis pulled away from their spot. He sighed he didn’t know what to say to that—while humans were not his “people” that sort of thinking was damaging, when they started to think of us and them was when the dam would break. 

“I get the tension. I just hope things don’t get out of hand. They claimed they were peaceful but with the things that happened last night.” He trailed off. 

“Good impression they are making.” The venom in Tony’s voice cut though the mood in the cruiser. 

“Everyone is allowed to express their concerns.”

“Expressing is one thing, this is a mess.”

Brutis nodded, he thought he had it bad having to work this little rally when in reality the humans who were on the C-Sec force had to face down their own kind in the face of diversity be perceived as one of the enemy as they fought to keep order. He didn’t envy their position and he gripped Tony’s shoulder in a means of comradery. “We stick together we get through this—no matter what they do or think about you or us in general.”

“Thanks.” he gave Brutis a nod as he returned his hand to the wheel and drove towards the rally. Several cars were positioned as crowd control blocking the street and manned the people coming to counter the rally members he had never seen this sort of turn out before—this was volatile and he met he gazes as he pulled past the checkpoint heading towards the venue. To serve as security for these assholes to be blunt about it made him sick. 

~*~*~*~

Things seemed to be finally looking up, back at her apartment she turned on the vid screen wondering how the rally was going. Knowing damn well the news feeds would be all over this little stunt. It would paint humans in the wrong light and then people would start treating her differently. She wanted to share her news with Brutis but refrained knowing he was going to be bogged down today. Turning on the vid and heading for the channel she waited for some commercials before the news feed kicked back in. 

It seemed things were pretty docile so far, she spied several officers amongst the crowd of humans why they held the rally speech outside was a concern to her. Say what you have to say inside, don’t inflame the masses. Abby she could see the keynote speaker get pretty adamant while he was talking—the crowd started to bubble like water in a pot. It was hard to hear exactly what the man was screaming because the news anchor was chattering excitedly and as the news bot zipped through the crowd she saw the protestors shouting and screaming at the humans that had gathered. 

Tony had to admit he was embarrassed and pisssed that this whole mess was going on but he hid it from the growing tension in the crowd. The key speaker if you could call what he was spouting off a speech was getting the crowd ramped up on both sides. The counter protestors were making enough noise to help drown out the hate but he kept searching the angry seething faces for his idiot brother. 

Justin was better than this he knew, young and stupid yes, but he wasn’t a racist—he had to have been conned by his dumbass friends to come. This couldn’t be how he actually was. Tony stayed close to Brutis as the crowd heated up—people were pushing in from all sides and crowd control was seriously lacking—they needed more people. 

Something broke the tension far to his left. He heard a gunshot. The whole thing erupted into chaos. 

Brutis was starting to lose his temper with this nonsense when he heard a gunshot, glancing down at his partner he cursed. The crowd went wild. Screams peppered the action as the crowd started to scramble. He was shoved and pushed as people fled the scene several more shots rang out and the most significant shot he saw was a young Turian girl who had taken out the speaker. She has rushed up the steps as people started running he saw her yank out a pistol and shoot him three times in the chest before darting off into the crowd. He lost her as he rushed towards her giving chase leaving his partner behind. 

Tony was caught up in the flood of scared and fleeing populace. He had no idea who started the stampede but he sure was being collected in it. Knocked hard to the side he slammed into several people, limbs were tangled and he was taken down. 

They were the laughing stock of the Citadel—they were overwhelmed and underestimated the problem. There were too many suspects, too many people of interest, and not enough answers. Eyewitness reports were crazy at best and the tons of footage they were going though was nothing but blurry images and people running and screaming. They were working now on getting some of the news feeds and building security footage to shed some light on the subject. 

Brutis was unscathed in the chaos after the shots, but his partner has taken to the hospital unconscious, blow to the head and was in a medical induced coma. His family was furious and his brother was MIA. Probably too scared to go home or was a part of the chaos and laying low till the heat died down. There were a dozen dead, unevenly distributed between human and Citadel species. Their precinct and others who had aided in the rally were having their office doors beaten down demanding answers for their family members.

Brutis’s body cam showed an “eagle eye” view of the assassination of the human speaker. Seth Traxson. In his late 60s and had a long list of charges in his lifetime, the perfect resume for a hate leader, seems he didn’t even like his own kind. Brutis snorted a good riddance but shook his head a second later, this sort of flared emotions towards this whole ordeal was got them tangled in this mess. 

What flared his fringe the most was that they couldn’t ID the kid who killed Traxson. Her armor was clean, no citadel gang affiliation or clan that he could see. It was standard armor—nothing stood out and it made this whole process more difficult. They only thing they could hope to gain was someone stepping forward since the bulletin went out for her offering rewards for information leading to her arrest. 

He didn’t expect many to bite—for one they were singing her praise as a hero. 

Abagail was back at the hospital this time for her father. 

“I don’t even know why you are here.” her father growled as the human nurse stitched up his eye, the other swollen shut after getting into a fight at the rally. 

Abby expected this behavior and wasn’t too surprised he received a shiner for his mouth. She folded her arms and shook her head. “Just because we don’t see eye to eye doesn’t mean I’m not going to check up on you while you are in the hospital.”

“Your mother called you didn’t she?” he scowled. “Ouch! Damnit it woman take it easy with that needle!”

“Yes turns out she was the smart one and stayed at the hotel?” she was only guessing of course her mother has just messaged her telling Abby they were heading to the hospital. That the rally had gone sour but she already knew that from the news. 

“No she stayed inside while Traxson was giving his speech, anyone catch the bird who shot him?”

“No.”

“This is exactly what we’re talking about, all this opposition!”

“Sir please stay still while I finish this suture.” The nurse sighed fed up already with the prickly patient. Had outwardly squawked and complained till a human could see him. She of course had been asked to tend to him as much as she didn’t want to.

“Well since you are fine I guess I will just head home. Since you are not in a talking mood.” 

“Not while you bed with the enemy.”

She rolled her eyes. “They are not the enemy, the only enemy I see is your rally jokers and they made a mess of things. The Council will never take us seriously when you and your drinking buddies keep showing them what Neanderthals you are.” Abby didn’t know where the snarky tone came from, she never took that attitude towards her father. Thankfully it shocked him enough to where she could excuse herself from the room and head out into the lobby she gave her mom a hug and told her to keep in touch and left heading towards the station looking for Brutis. 

Abby knew she would not be able to see him, or Octamia after all this chaos. Hell she probably wouldn’t see him for days. She was worried, wondered if he had gotten hurt in this mess, was he in the hospital too? No she had to stop Brutis wasn’t some rally member or spectator he was a trained officer and knew how to take care of himself. But her feet still lead her towards the office a bit nervous and excited to tell him she had found a job, albeit a serous pay cut but it would help.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Octamia have a bit of girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's been so long since I updated this story! I am sorry for that. I have been in a bit of a creative slump with this one but I will keep at it. I hope to update this one more frequently.

She had been right, the place was swamped and she barely got close enough to see the door. She had no idea so many people could be shoved into once place, poor Tami she wondered if she was alright, this sort of stress couldn’t be good for the baby.

Deciding not to add to the drama and really not have a ghost of a chance getting in she quickly messaged Brutis and hoped for the best he would have time to get to his messages in a lull in the chaos. Abagail had never seen so many camera drones zooming around to get a picture, reporters were just as bad and somehow Abby evaded them and slipped out of the crowd. 

She headed back home, unsure why she thought she would be able to get to Brutis after all this mess. As she walked home she saw the state of things around the Citadel, thankfully she didn’t have to go by the ground zero of the rally but she saw the damage in the aftermath of the riot. Broken windows, destroyed shop signs and someone had even taken it upon themselves to smash a few sky cars to scrap. It was appalling this sort of behavior and to think her father and mother had been in the middle of it all. Her face dusted pink and she hurried home not wanting to linger in this area longer than she had to. Why people thought they had to destroy things this far away from the incident worried her.

When she got home Rokia was waiting for her that was never a good thing. The woman looked sour as she scowled. 

“What happened?”

“Some men came looking for you—“

“Men?”

“Yes, banging on your door so hard I swore they were trying to break in. They left a few minutes ago I came down to see what they posted on your door. Looks like a collection agency—you need a loan sweetheart? I know humans can be sensitive about this sort of thing but I don’t want to see you tossed out on your ear.” She handed her the envelope—who the hell even sends paper mail anymore or tapes it to the door…

“Oh no—it’s just a hiccup in finances, I got a new job it just takes a while to catch up—been a while without a paycheck and all.” She shrugged taking the letter. I better go in and call them. See what they want and how soon they want it.”

“If whatever bill is sending brutes like that maybe you should changes addresses for a while.” Rokia was no stranger to having to lay low, in her line of work she tended to have all sorts of customers some more persistent than others.

“It hasn’t gotten that bad, once I tell them I have a job again they will lay off.”

“Alright, well I will see you around. I swear to god if you get in some sort of trouble I will hunt you down. I don’t need that sort of stress in my life.”

“Sorry they woke you Rokia, I will make sure to let them know they don’t have to beat down the door to get my attention. 

Once inside she made herself a glass of tea, something hot to sooth her frayed nerves—today had been a weird one, and she was still waiting for a message from Brutis. Abby knew he was alright but the silence after that incident was a bit unnerving. He had to be fine. 

The call lasted over an hour, being on hold of almost half the time was no help. She assured the credit line company she had new employment and was starting in the morning. They were not happy with her lateness in paying and she was hit with a few fees.

Growling she hung up the call and slumped in her couch—she would have more “free” money if she didn’t have this abhorrent rent. But her friends she had the ability to move in with had all but dropped her after she lost her job except Rokia. Rokia would be a fine roommate for a while but Abagail knew that would soon turn sour, while Rokia was a nice person she tended to be a bit of a nagger, and she was set in her own ways on how things would and should be done. Abby would not have a say in anything living there… there was Brutis but then again while they were fine in each other’s company she wasn’t sure if he would like having her underfoot all the time. 

What if he had some flaw she couldn’t stand, something to pick at her pet peeve, stupid things like leaving the toilet seat up or snoring... just something that stupid. Abagail could have some sort of flaw he couldn’t stand, like her lack of cleaning skills as she glared around the room, and he was just being nice about it for now. That could soon get out of control and then the best thing to happen to her in a very long time would crash and burn. She shook her head grabbing her tea, what a way to spiral out of control…

The rest of the day was spent in her sketchbook—she needed the distraction.

Abby hadn’t heard from Brutis by the time she got up to head over to the diner the next morning. She had been told to wear something comfortable and to have some shoes that were skid proof but worn in. she had all of that and made her way over to the restaurant. Glad she had seen the message on her terminal early enough to make sure she had the right clothes on.

This time she met Maggie and Athena as they were heading in to open for the day. they smiled and waved as others started to head in bag slung over her shoulder she was taken to the back with Maggie who sat her down in front of a vid screen—today was the safety training then for the rest of the week she would be ghosting a waitress and she even would have homework a mock-up version of the menu she had to memorize and take a test on. That worried her a bit she was never one to take a good test. Normally her anxiety would rear its ugly head and she would deteriorate into a puddle of panic.

The safety vids were old—and dry, it was like a curse through human history for safety vids for any job requiring physical labor or any job for that matter required a day wasted looking at outdated vids of people doing the wrong thing at work and getting maimed for it. she tried not to chuckle at the bad acting but it killed several hours of her day—several paid hours not having to bust tables or remember orders.

Maggie came back a few times to check on her—probably to see if she fell asleep but she always found Abagail wide awake and watching the vids, more so staring at them forcing her eyes to stay open and not blink for fear of falling asleep. As the forth vid ended and Maggie came back in she was taken to the break room small lined with a wall of lockers and a small break table that had seen better days, three chairs of different types were pushed up neatly and she was given a locker to put her things. Fishing out her lock she kept in her gym bag now her work bag she set her things away. 

“We sent off for your name tag so a paper one will have to do for now. Your smock stays here unless you get it filthy then we expect you to take it home and get it cleaned. You will have two to start off with. As for clothes you are wearing what we asked you to that’s basically the dress code. Hair is to be kept up of course when you are serving or working in the kitchen.

Abby nodded having flashback of her first job she had growing up it seemed it never changed, and she was a bit sullen to have taken a step this far back. But she couldn’t dwell on that now she had to keep moving forward or the bill collectors were going to have a field day in her apartment. Not to mention the bit of slack she managed to get with her landlord was going to be coming due soon. 

Her day was slow but Abagail knew she needed to bask in its glow because this little restaurant was always packed and even when she came here with Brutis it was alarmingly busy. Athena took some time out of her day to talk to her and answer questions, by midafternoon she had settled in the back of the breakroom sketchbook in hand and started doodling, she had been going over them menu for about an hour and was taking a break. Mindlessly doodling giving her eyes and mind a break from the menu studying as she killed time. 

She didn’t have a particular object or idea in her head but she quickly sketched Aster, the Salarian waitress that so happened to serve her and Brutis when they came here on their date—she had been bubbly and was excited to show her the ropes tomorrow morning. 

She had to admit so far this job was a million times better than her previous one at the insurance firm, it was laid back here, no stuffy clothes and no boss brow beating her into submission every day. The threat of losing her job is she so much as sneezed out of turn was relaxing. Granted the pay cut was killing her but if she buckled down on her savings more and worked on paying off the bill collectors she might scratch out a decent existence. And this was not the end all be all of jobs, but she could rebuild herself from here—who knows where this job might take her. 

He couldn’t believe it—couldn’t fucking believe it. He was dead… Tony was dead. He cursed every known deity in his mind as he paced the hospital hall floor. His parents had been beside themselves. Had damned his name and his family. He wasn’t upset—not with them. They had just suffered a major blow, and now they had another son MIA because he was a part of this damn nonsense. Fringe flared and his dual vocals going crazy with his emotions he paused at the wall and glared at it balling his hands into fists he lashed out at the unforgiving surface leaving a sizable dent…

“Damn it Tony—I should have had your back.” The whine that left his throat was pitiful, he hissed a second later and left the hall and the sounds of sobs behind him. 

He had messages beeping on his omni as he neared his squad car, but he ignored them for now. He didn’t have time to look over those right now. Probably his boss and Tami worried about him, wanting him to come in and answer questions. Now he had two problems on his plate. He had to find this shooter and tear their mandibles off and he had to hunt down the snot nosed younger brother of his partner. Fuck what had he done to get into this shit? 

At the station he made a b-line for his desk not even looking up from the chaos going on the main floor—he tuned it all out and people in his way gave him room sensing the anger and determination on his face and in his tone. Tami spirits help her tried.   
“Brutis where have you been? You missed the briefing by the chief—you were supposed to give statements…”

“I don’t have time…I need to get back on the road.”

“Brutis.” She grabbed his arm as he jerked away from her sending her stumbling a step back. 

“Back off Octamia—I am not in the mood for your meddling right now.” he snarled teeth gnashing as she remained on the flooring looking up at him startled. Swallowing hard she broke eye contact with him as he grabbed a few things off his desk sliding them into his pockets. The room had grown more silent than when he had first came in and dare not meet any of their gazes. And headed towards the weapons lockers in the other room. Using his badge card to get in. 

He felt horrible but hid it as he clamped down the constant noise from his dual vocals. He had to keep his emotions in check. Sighing he rubbed his face and approached the officer stationed at the desk and checked out what he had come for. Where he was going he would need the extra fire power.

He had a vague idea of where his brother hung out from talking to Tony even before they were partners. The guy was stressed with the shit his kid brother was up to all the time. Well Brutis was going to put an end to it. 

“Hey Octamia.” She felt stupid for calling but she had to, it had been days and she had not heard from Brutis.

“Oh hun how are you doing?”

“I’m fine have you seen Brutis around at all? He hasn’t been home in the last couple of days.” There seemed something off in her tone, she picked up the minute hum under her breath.

“Uh—he’s on an assignment. So he might be out of communication for a bit.” She was not going to tell her about his little temper tantrum in the precinct, or him practically going rogue looking for his dead partners brother for his parents. It was all like Brutis but it was going to cost him his job. He had called into the chief and talked to him. He was beyond pissed but he was not going to have a warm welcome when he came back. 

“Oh I see—well if he checks in anytime soon tell him I said hi, I took a package he got into my house for safe keeping.”

“Alright, I will come by after my shift if you are not busy and we can catch up some. Its so boring not having anyone to talk to.”

“Sure that sounds nice. I need to blow of some steam from work.”

“Oh?”

“It’s been pretty busy—crowded from the moment we open till we close at night.” 

“Sounds like here—you know there is going to be an opening in records if you are interested.”

“There is?”

“Yeah Angela is going to be retiring in a couple of months…pay is better I’m sure and a lot less busting tables. I will get some information on it and bring it over.”

“Thanks Octamia.” She thanked her though she didn’t think that she would be able to procure the job not with her reputation at her former job, taking private information for her personal needs was not something people would look past—she was an idiot and would have to deal with that the rest of her life. 

When Octamia showed up she was covered in all sorts of food—smelled like a garbage can really from the sweat and the spills while serving food or busting tables Abby was tired. She liked the hard work found it challenging to keep her wits about her, almost like exercising a long dormant muscle, or an old hobby, it was completely rusty but getting the skill back felt good—felt real to her. 

She smiled as Tami gave her an odd look. “I think you are supposed to serve the food hun not wear it.”

“You have no idea. Want something while you wait? I shouldn’t be too much longer I don’t have to close tonight.”

“Sure—“ she smiled as Abby lead her to a booth and took her order. 

“You seem in your element.”

“Yeah it’s like riding a bike—“

“A what now?” Octamia spoke up absolute confusion on her face. 

“Human expression—I used to do this when I was younger, so it’s like getting back into the swing of things.”

“Did you make such a mess when you were younger?” she smirked at the mess on her smock—it looked like she had rolled around in it.

“I was a mess when I was younger so—yeah.” She beamed at her Turian friend and soon darted to the back to put in the order. 

“Can’t believe they let them work here.” 

Octamia turned her head slightly to catch the two Batarians sitting at a booth glaring at Abby’s back as she ran off. Great so this was going to be the state of things. 

“Should chase them all off the citadel with the mess they caused here.”

“Yeah I hear ya—at least they shot that one in the head that was spouting off all that nonsense at the rally—that whole thing was a waste of time.”

“Large numbers of them and see what they did? Tried to burn down the whole ward and even decided that breaking windows and destroying property was a good way to show they wanted an equal footing. They need to go back to earth where they belong.” 

“They act like Krogan—maybe they should hire the Salarians to neuter them too.” 

“That’s probably not a bad idea.” 

They laughed at each other’s jokes and continued to eat their meal, Tami was sick to her stomach. Sure she had had some of those same thoughts when the humans joined them on the citadel, they were an unknown species coming to join their ranks and with the war—well they hadn’t made friends to be honest. They were tolerated or so she thought. That little pro human rally really threw a wrench in things. The news feeds were still eating it up, looking at every angle and coming up with some wild theories of their own. Twitching her mandibles she continued to listen while not looking obvious, checking her Omni tool and looking occupied. 

They eventually moved to other topics by the time she got her food, and she picked at it suddenly not very hungry even eating for two. The Batarians left not gracing the table with a tip and she watched with a sour expression as Abby busted the table and didn’t seem to react to the lack thereof. Abagail beamed at Tami as she passed and assured her she was almost done for the day. 

She got off on time and holding her crumpled up smock in hand they walked outside together. 

“How about you jump in my car and we head over to my place, its awfully empty with the mate being gone and all and it would be nice to show you around.” 

“Oh do you mind if we stop by my place first to get some other clothes I sort of polluted these.”

“Sure no problem.” She chuckled. “Again it would be easier if you served it and not worn it.” they slipped into her car and were soon in the fray of day to day traffic.

“I try.” Abby smiled with a shrug.

“You know where I live right?” she wanted to make sure in case she needed to navigate.

“Of course.” Octamia gave a sly smirk glancing her way.

“Guessing because of Brutis?”

“Yeah that and he was a chicken after he dropped you off that night at the bar, I suggested it would be better for me to check up on you the day after but he insisted.”

She smirked. “Well that makes sense.” 

“So how are you two doing?” Octamia was genuinely curious Brutis was not greatly fore coming in the information, she had seen their interactions in the precinct and had seen the horrible behavior of her father. She was hoping that things had gone better, with her sting of luck since they met one another she seemed to be having a hard time. 

“Oh Brutis and I? I think we’re doing fine…” did she know something, had Brutis confided in her with something Abby had no idea.

“You don’t sound so sure—“ there was real concern in Tami’s voice and it caught Abby by surprise. 

“Sometimes I don’t think I’m right for him—I’m sort of a loser.” She shrugged shoving her feelings aside. “Don’t tell him any of this—he too nice of a guy to be weighed down by me and my problems.”

“Oh come on you are being hard on yourself.”

“He knows some of it—probably more than I know given he’s a cop—but I feel like I robbing from him… he can do so much better Octamia honestly.” They neared her apartment complex as Octamia went to find an open space.

“What are you getting at?” she asked calmly a gentle humming in her dual tone offering comfort. 

“I can’t—I can’t have kids.” She was not going to go into detail with her on what happened Brutis already knew—she was sure he was appalled by it despite him saying it didn’t bother him. “I’m stealing his chance to have a family—a real one. He can’t have that sort of thing with me.”

“You two were already thinking about kids?” she was a bit shocked, that was fast even for Brutis.

“Well no—“ her face and neck flushed pink.

“Are you talking about intimacy?” she blinked owl eyed as she put the car into park looking at her apprehensively was she a virgin, or just never been with someone out of her species? There was no shame in being nervous about that… that was something they would have to get through together. 

Abby sighed looking at Octamia in the eyes this time, if she were to talk to anyone about intimacy Octamia would be an expert being pregnant and all—she snorted mentally thinking about how absurd this was. She was afraid of intimacy, afraid that Brutis would eventually get tired of walking on eggshells and leave her for someone fertile who could give him a legacy… Abby didn’t want to go too much into detail on what happened to her, didn’t think it was her place to know, but if she wanted some advice on the matter why not open a bit? 

“I was uh—hurt when I was younger—so intimacy is not something that I find enjoyable. It makes me think of the trauma and I freeze up.”

“Oh—“ she had no idea what to say to that. “Does Brutis know about it?”

“I told him yeah, he understands but I am not sure I can keep him happy. What if he wants a family and here I am as barren as a desert?”

“You could adopt.” Tami suggested. 

“Yeah that’s an option.” She frowned. That didn’t get her past the part where she wanted to be more to Brutis but was absolutely terrified of it as well. Despite her physical hang ups what if she didn’t respond correctly to him, what if she wasn’t good for him, she had a lack of feeling—what if she was just no good in bed? That might be a relationship killer. “Give me a few seconds to grab some clothes and then I will be right back.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutis is on a wild goose chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter up. Again so sorry if there are any mistakes! I had no time to proof read this week and with the deadline at work coming up I'm so swamped. 
> 
> Thank you all for leaving Kudos, and bookmarking my work that means the world to me :)

“Do you mind if I stop by the store before we head to the house?” Tami spoke up after she slid back into the passenger seat. 

“Sure I don’t mind.” 

“I have to pick up some of the baby stuff that we ordered.”

“Oh—that will be neat to see I have been curious about Turian babies.” 

Octamia laughed. “Believe me after you have been around a few of the screaming bundles of joy you might change your mind.”

“Are you not excited?”

“Of course I am! But I have heard of some horror stories from my mom.” She shook her head. “Apparently I was a terror at night and refused to sleep.” The smirk widened on her face. “She has cursed me to the same fate.” 

“I guess parents seek their revenge though their grandchildren.” She leaned back watching the traffic pass—her mind still on Bruits and where he had gone to, on assignment was a pretty broad category was he safe? She didn’t want to press Octamia for information there was a good chance even she didn’t know much about it, and there was no reason to pester the mother to be. 

“Speaking of parents how are yours?”

“Hopefully on their way home—from the garbage that went on with the Rally my dad had a cut and a black eye, probably deserved it.” 

“Hey no one deserves that sort of thing. This Racism thing is effecting all sides. Its sad really—that my child is going to be born into this strife—“

“Hey come on Tami, I bet things settle down soon. It’s just growing pains—you know barking because of perceived territory encroachment.”

Tami rolled her eyes. “You act like were all a bunch of animals.” 

“Well I think we’re all guilty of that sometimes.”

“True—well I’m glad you are here, and that were friends. I will make sure my kid is raised not to look at differences in people.”

“You are going to be a great mom Tami.” 

Brutis was about to give up—it had been days since he disappeared, he was going to have his ass handed to him when he got back to the precinct. If he wasn’t fired for going AWOL. He owed it to Tony to find his dumbass sibling and send him home.   
In civilian clothes he was not crazy enough to walk down in these wards dressed as a cop—he entered a seedy bar that had pounding base beats. Justin was going to be back on the straight and narrow soon. He had no idea if the kid even knew his brother was killed, trampled by the crowd after the first shot was fired to set off the tension in the opposing crowds. Set in motion the stampede that ended his brother. Had his parents even attempted to contact him and then again was Justin even smart enough to answer his Omni once in a while or had he hocked it off for drugs? 

No one gave him much attention as he stooped under the door frame as he went to the bar. Just asking for Justin or any member of the anti-alien sentiment party he would sure to draw the wrong attention. He had to stake out bars like this the majority was downtrodden humans who were having a bad time getting on their feet after coming here. he stuck out like a sore thumb and most kept their eyes off him—while some glared from the shadows. It had been days of sitting and waiting for the trouble to come to him. 

This little linger tactic also helped him gather information on the female Turian who took the shot at their hate leader. He had heard plenty of names, followed a few leads and had come to dead ends. This girl was a ghost, and the people were keeping her safe—her hero status helping her ambiguity even amongst the people she wronged. He was working too many angles at once but it couldn’t be helped. 

“We don’t serve your kind Bird.” The man sitting close to the bar got up glaring at him... clearly intoxicated on the weak brews humans tended to swim in here. Despite the rough voice the slurred speech and staggering steps caused Brutis to snort with a chuckle.   
He was itching to punch someone in the face…maybe hospitalizing this guy would help elevate some of the elevated levels of aggression and rage that were boiling in his chest. His two tone eyes glowed in the dim light as the man took in this unusual appearance. 

“What the hell is wrong with you—you diseased? Splotchy son of a bitch you look like someone spilt ink on your ugly ass.” The man snorted, he was well built spent a lot of time under strenuous work, Brutis could tell seeing the many scars running up and down his arms and hands, the skin a weathered dark olive from time under the sun and not artificial lighting like this. He build was impressive for a human and his stature average as well. He was weak compared to him but Brutis realized this was not the human he wanted to beat their face in—this was a hard working male with a chip on his shoulder yes, but not directed at him per-say just his species while he was drunk. He was a cop for crying out loud not a member of a gang looking to get blood on his hands.  
He felt the wind leave his sails as he stood up the man who had been staggering towards him stopped blinking up at him. “Holy shit—they make ‘em big where you come from.” 

“Look sir I don’t want any trouble, I will take my leave—I was just looking for someone.” Brutis knew the guy couldn’t hurt him even when he turned his back on the shocked man and left the bar. Ignoring the hit to his ego points at turning down a fight. He sighed and leaned against the wall as he got back out of the stuffy smoke choked establishment and looked up into the night sky. He needed to get his head on straight and stop playing vigilante in the dark—he had people he cared for at home—

Shit Abby—he was sure that she and Octamia were worried. He felt his neck flush red as he rubbed his face. Spirits he disappeared without telling anyone where he was going definitely was going to have some shit when he got back to the station—his job was on the line he was sure. 

He grunted a second later when a short Turian in full body armor bumped into him and gave a quick apology. He grunted in response then froze—the armor was too familiar. No way. 

He took off after her as she darted around a corner. 

Poltia Belllienus bumped into a strangely mottled skinned Turian, she gave a quick apology as she kept on her way, they were after her and she didn’t even want to deal with human sympathizers right now. It was the only reason this behemoth was in their territory. She had been eavesdropping on a meeting of sorts and took off, not going to discharge a weapon in a den on humans she hightailed it out of there. 

Now this brute was after her—

“Hey hold up!”

This guy seemed oddly familiar as she darted around a corner and tried to lose him. She heard a gunshot a second later after other shouts and stole a look over her shoulder as the hulking male grabbed some human up and snarled at them. Good. She slipped over the fence. 

He had taken two steps from the walkway in chase of the Turian girl when he heard shouting behind him. 

“He’s with her!” 

Shit. He dunked around the corner with a thin dark hided male was right on his heels and fired a gun grazing his arm. Brutis tossed his “I’m a cop.” Mentality to the wind as the sharp pain grazed his bicep and he spun grabbing the startled man up by his throat. He dropped the gun to grip and scratch at his hand that squeezed the life from him.”

“Big mistake.” He growled his dual tone rumbling to drive the point home.

“Ack--!”

“Put him down monster!” his two friends caught up wheezing from the effort of trying to keep up with the Turian. He didn’t have time for this. He tossed the man down to the ground as he gasped clutching at his neck. 

Brutis rumbled a growl at the two men and they faltered a bit. They didn’t take a step closer to help their friend at his feet and they didn’t raise their weapons. “I don’t have time for this.” Damn they were only kids. He took off after the girl and took the fence practically taking it down from the way it clattered as he hefted himself over it. 

He had lost her—he already knew he had the second he stopped to deal with the shooter. He snarled out a rumbling hiss and he punched the wall he was standing next to. Just perfect. There was no way this was her territory—too many humans and with eh anti-alien sentiment there was no way she would hide out around here, too easily spotted. She had been here for a reason.

Martin helped Jules off the ground as the guy kept coughing holding his throat a nasty bruise was forming as Justin paled… he was keeping lookout and saw the hulking monster heading back for them. This Turian looked pissed and when he was spotted he ducked into the alley with his friends. 

“H—he’s coming back!”

“Ah shit we have to get out of here.” 

Jules eyes widened as he headed towards the fence the giant had scaled just moments before. Martin was right behind him. Then they noticed that Justin had stopped as the giant came into view towering over the kid they took off leaving him in the dust. They had to get away—they them know what happened…

Justin yelped as he staggered back the monster was mind boggling tall and wide he spied the blood dribbling down his left arm and paled. Martin had shot him? Great this was how it ended huh?

“Kid—I am going to give you a chance to save your skin…who was that Turian you were chasing.” 

“I—I don’t know—they found her snooping around and he sent us to go get her.”

“Who is he?”

“I—I can’t say.” 

“Kid.” 

“P—please sir don’t hurt me, I—I don’t want any trouble.” He stumbled over his own feet and he slammed hard on his ass looking up at death itself. He was losing his nerve.

“You don’t want trouble but your friends would shoot me? How do I know you won’t do the same?” 

“I p—promise I won’t, hell I don’t even own a gun. My brother would kill me.” 

The kid was babbling but the phrase struck him—no way two things coming to a head in one night. “Brother?”

“Yeah my brother is a C-Sec Cop he would kill me if I got a hold of a gun.” 

“Justin?” the behemoth spoke up and Justin felt his heart cease in his chest. 

“H—how do you know me?” 

“We need to talk kid.” He felt his heart sink—this was a sign. It had to be. He mentally thanked Tony for making this kid a bit easier to find. Maybe his spirit was guiding him to save his brother. Brutis knelt and reached out a hand for the kid to take. 

The kids face was pale as death, eyes wide as he shook looking at the massive hand offered to him. He swallowed and took it. Brave, but he had been to serve himself up as a distraction when his friends took off. If that had been planned at all.

“Who are you?” 

“Tony’s partner—“

“C—C-SEC!”

“Calm down kid.” He sighed. “Can we get to a place that’s a bit secluded?”

“Oh—uh sure.” The kid took his hand and Brutis hefted him to his feet wincing at the motion tugged at the bullet graze on his arm, damn humans and their archaic weapons—metal bullets were such a damn pain. “I have something for that.” he offered weakly as he quickly led him from the alley and back into the walkway. 

He lead him deftly though crowded dim lit streets of the ward, refuse littered the walkways and the amount of it was alarming—it made the area look like a vermin’s nest. He took Brutis to a hovel , apartments down here seemed to be over occupied as he walked into the unit then headed up a flight of rickety stairs then into an apartment he seemed to share with a few people—the majority were passed out on the floor and in their own sick and excrement. The strong smell was overwhelming as he head his breath. 

“You ran away from home for this?”

“I don’t do a lot yet to get a better living arrangements.”

“Justin—“

“Don’t start on me, I’m part of something here.” he snorted and took him to a back room—it was relatively clean. “Take a seat I have an omni-gel path you can have.” the smell wafting in here but less pungent as he took a seat on a well-worn bed that screeched as he took a seat he jumped up as if he had sat on some creature and realized it was the wood and shot springs that had cried out from his weight. 

“I’ll stand.” His the startled tone as the kid shrugged and went to get the medical supplies. 

Justin returned with a wet rag that probably had more germs in it than the oddly shaded carpet out in the living room and dapped at the blood on his bicep. He grunted from the sting as the kid looked at it. 

“Doesn’t look like it lodged in there, just a scratch.” 

“Yeah I figured as much.” He spoke up just to make conversation with the kid the fact he was going to deliver bad news was unsettling for him. Brutis never like to be the one to break the news to someone. To watch the utter fear and then crushing emotional pain that drug them to their knees knowing that someone they had a strong bond with family, friend, lover was gone. 

He watched Justin deftly doctor him up and then looked up at him expectantly. “So you said we had to talk…”

“Justin have you heard from your family since the rally?”

“Well—no I cut ties to them how the hell are they supposed to get a hold of me… why what happened?”

“Your brother…”

The paleness came over him first as he took a seat. “Was he at the rally?”

“We both were. It’s our job to protect the rally members and the protestors. He was worried you were in that mess.”

“So he got hurt then—when the shit hit the fan—but he’s going to be ok right?” there was a weird sense of guilt wafting off him that Brutis was confused by—had he seen his older sibling get trampled, had he been close to the shooter who broke the tension at the rally when things turned ugly? 

Brutis shook his head. “He died from his wounds Justin—I came looking for you, because you needed to know, and no one knew where to look for you.” 

The kid shook his head. “No your lying.” 

“You need to go home Justin and be with your family—they are worried about you and want to see you, whatever happened between you and them you need to make peace.” 

He snarled. “You don’t know anything.” The tears in his eyes betrayed his hard ass appearance.

“I know he loved you, always talked about you—was worried. Don’t go down this path Justin. I have been looking for you for three days—I was losing hope to find you and then there you were it was like Tony was leading me towards you.” 

He flinched at the name and rubbed his arms. “They won’t want me back not after all this…”

“I can’t speak for anyone…but if you were related to me in this situation I would want to see you no matter what.”

“And where were you? You were partners so why didn’t you save him!”

“I was after the Turian who shot the speaker. You brother got caught up in the melee.”

“And now you are here looking for me and this Turian… you sure like to meddle in other people’s business.” He looked away in pain. “I was happier not knowing he was dead…”

“I need to know the Identity of this Turian—do you know anything?”

“They are considered a hero amongst your people, we wanted to kill her—but why the hell do you want her?” he snorted. “Give them a metal?”

“I would like to see her behind bars.”

Justin blinked up at him shaking his head. “Yeah whatever. No one knows who she is.” 

Abby was working the late shift when a woman walked in. she was a short tawny Turian lacking any facial markings. Short fringed and short in stature she walked in looking how Abby felt—dog tired. Rubbing the back of her neck the hostess sat her and Abby rushed over to get her drink order and let her get settled in. 

“Good evening. I’m Abigale I will be your server tonight, can I get you anything to drink?” she asked as the woman skimmed the menu. 

“Yeah…something stiff that won’t kill me. I don’t care what it is.” 

“Sure thing.” Abby frowned at the cold tone and left to go to the back. It wasn’t uncommon for patrons to ask for hard drinks but this female seemed more in her element at a bar. She caught her thoughts there that was not fair. She couldn’t assume anything about her she had no idea who she was. 

She only ordered a drink downed it and paid without so much more than a glance in her direction. What a weird patron. Abby thought blinking as she watched the girl go. 

Octamia yawned hearing a knocking at her door as she sleepily wandered to the front of the house feeling huge as she was laden down with her big belly. Who could that be so late at night, she was not expecting anyone, unless her mate was home early? 

Opening the door seeing a familiar face standing on her steps she almost burst with excitement. “POLTIA!” the girl winced as the door was wrenched open almost off its hinges, as Octamia collided with her cousin. 

“I am so happy to see you !”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I feel like I am not getting anywhere with this story some days. This one is a lot harder to write than others I have done in the past, so sorry for the late update but I wanted to make sure there was something posted this time! Thanks again to all the readers out there who take time out of their day to read my "garbage" I love you all and you help me push through the writers block and the moments of self doubt. :)

Abagail had an interesting day with Tami, she had picked up the baby items and they had went straight to her home which was lovely, and she could see why Tami didn’t like being there alone. The huge space seemed to echo with just one person. And to be pregnant and alone seemed a bit scary in her mind. Octamia gave her the grand tour and showed her small garden that was chocked full of alien plants. Abby was in heaven this place was like a little oasis in the desert. 

The baby room was adorable and already choked with toys. That all seemed to be centered on chewing. 

“Are baby Turians born with teeth?” she has asked rolling what looked like a dogs chew toy in her hands the colors were bright but made of a sturdy plastic.

“Teeth and claws ready to fight the second they are born.” Tami beamed at her.

“Oh—“ she paled a bit thinking about it god that would be scary—teething humans were a pain in the butt she had heard and they put everything in their mouths—fingers and toys, not to mention things that were not appropriate. Abby shivered imagining being bit by a toddling turian child who wanted to chomp on her finger or hand… she would probably need stitches.

“Aww but don’t be nervous, Turian babies are incredibly gentle, and little peeping balls of fluff. They are absolutely adorable and tiny when they are born.”

“They are?” Abby looked at her swollen belly this kid was already pushing their mom to the limit.

“Ah—yes, this one is taking after their father no doubt, pretty big but then again I’m very petite for a Turian.”

“I—I didn’t mean anything bad by it!”

“Don’t fret.” She snorted a purr filling the space. “I want you by my side when I give birth. I want you to be one of the very first people he or she sees.”

“Tami—are you sure?”

“Why not meet his Auntie first? I don’t expect family to show up till after the fuzz falls off.”

“The fuzz falls off?”

“They lose the fuzz after a year, when they can regulate their body temp on their own. There is a lot of development in the first year. You will be surprised.” She smiled warmly and they left the room as she headed to other parts of the house and they took a seat chatting for a while. 

Later on that night when she was at home and settled Abby rolled over on her bed and called Brutis’s Omni again milling over her day with Octamia—and yet again it went into voicemail. Damnit was everything all right? 

Laying on her stomach her mind went to some dark places most of them involved him laying injured alone and bleeding out in some dark alley. “Get a grip Abby—Brutis is smarter and stronger than that.” She sighed burring her face in the pillow. She just wanted this nightmare to be over and Brutis back she couldn’t handle this sort of worry and she didn’t want to burden Octamia with it or anyone at work. She was not a whiner. 

Glancing at her clock she saw it was already two in the morning. Damnit she had to get up at 6 for work. And she was closing tomorrow. Fed up with this sleeplessness she got up and got dressed in her exercise gear. She could at least jog a lap or two. 

The cool air chilled her as she took her laps two would be good for now make her racing mind ease up a bit and allow her some peace. Sweating by the time she got back and in need for a shower she jumped in quickly with enough time to get to the restaurant and start her shift on time. Maybe this was something she could do from now on—help work off the belly she made while having a desk job. It was always in the back of her mind that she needed to get back in shape to not look like some short chubby slob for Brutis. 

Brutis spent the rest of the week in the slums and trying to put a name to the face of the woman who had eluded him twice. He still was drawing a blank. He had showed up back to work, got his ass handed to him and put on unpaid leave while he had to get a psych evaluation and counseling. He had said his grief had caused him to fly off into the deep end but they seemed to know better. They went with his story and he was thankful for that. He missed Tony’s funeral was informed the missing younger brother Justin made an appearance. 

He had gone home taken a shower and went looking for Abby. Tami had told him she had gotten work at the diner they had gone to on their first date. He was a bit surprised she had taken up work there, that was after she had went and sent him on a guilt trip which was why he was here looking like a big lummox walking into the diner and asking for a table in the back. He wanted to surprise her and so far it seemed it would work because he hadn’t seen her yet. 

The dish boy had called in sick and Abby was taking over for him while the lunch rush was going on. She was soaked with water, sweating, and covered in all manner of food—what a sight. Her hair was falling down and her expression was ragged. Maggie had come to the back to ask her to come to the front someone was asking for her and she assumed it was Tami—

What she saw made her heart to spring back to life as she saw Brutis stand up at his table and smile opening his arms to her, tears sprung to her eyes clouding them as she rushed to him tossing herself into his wide embrace. 

“Brutis!” she kept saying his name over and over again overjoyed and sobbing into his neck. “Where the hell have you been? I have been so worried.” 

“I had some business to take care of everything is fine now—I’m not going anywhere again.” He tried to comfort her upset excitement such a strange combination of emotions. He hummed and rocked her crushing her to him, overjoyed himself. He had no idea how much he missed her till he saw her there covered in filth busting tables and cleaning dishes. 

She sat at the table taking her break early her smock crumpled up on the table as they talked, he told her about everything why he left and where he went. About talking to Justin and looking for the Turian Hero that shot the speaker at the rally. Talking about the anger and disappointment, he didn’t want to have any secrets between them. And he told her about his unpaid leave, the trips he would be taking to the Doc and the steps he had to go through to prove he was still a good C-Sec officer. 

“If anyone can convince them as to why you took off it’s you. I will be right by your side all the way.” She reached forward grabbing his hand as he placed his other on top of hers. 

“I don’t deserve you Abigale.” 

“Don’t say that—you lost your partner, what you did is understandable. You will be back on the force in no time.” she was sure of it. “And I am not upset. I just wish you would have at least called once so I knew you were ok.” 

“Thank you—I hope I didn’t make you fret too much.”

“You can make it up to me.” She smiled avoiding his gaze as color rose to her face. 

“I might have something in mind but it’s going to take a while to put into motion…plus with all of this now.” 

“Take your time I’m very patient? Do I at least get a hint?”

“No that would be cheating. I better let you get back to work, this place is busy.” Brutis looked around the dining hall and saw the flurry of activity they seemed down some help with the way people were scrambling around busy.

“Everyday.” She smiled.

“Let me know when your shift is over.” He beamed getting up. 

“Of course.” 

They met up again after work, she closed at 9 and was waiting for him outside when he showed up. He had showered and changed his clothes. If anything he looked like he was ready for a night on the town—which Abby wasn’t.

“Well you cleaned up.” 

He chuckled closing the distance between them. He didn’t drive so she knew he didn’t plan on going far. 

“What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to do something nice for being a total asshole.”

“Was this the making it up to me you had planned?”

“No—that is something far better than what I planned tonight. You have to be hungry?”

“Brutis I’m in no shape to go out to eat.” She looked down at her smock.

“I didn’t plan on going out. I will walk you over to my place—or yours first if you wish to change.” 

“Oh—I better I smell like grease and stale food.”

He smiled. “Come on then.” 

He took the hand he offered and felt her cheeks flush, something as simple as holding his hand sent her heart fluttering in her chest. It had only been a week since he disappeared and she acted like it had been months. 

“So how did you father make out in all this mess? I never got a chance to ask you how you handled it.”

“I came to see you shortly after but there was so much media and onlookers I couldn’t get to the precinct, and it wouldn’t have matter anyways because I guess you were already gone. So when I went to check up on my dad he was in the hospital, and mom had texted me tattling on him of course. He suffered a cut under his eyes and a black one.”

He sighed stopping close to the park that ran around their apartment complex. “I’m sorry he got hurt.”

“He’s a tough old guy. He was more pissed that the nurse was stitching him slow. Of course he had some nasty things to say and no one wanted to work on him but the poor human nurse.” 

“Oh yeah—I’m sure they loved him in the hospital.” 

“I surprised they didn’t toss some medi-gel at him and kick him out.” She sighed looking away. “I’m sure they are on a shuttle back to Earth by now where he can go find a bar to hang out in and tell the others what he gave the aliens up in space.” 

He gave her a soft knowing smile. He father wasn’t any different he was probably still on Palaven telling war stories to anyone who would listen to him. How he was so valiant and how the enemy were a bunch of pale flesh creatures who couldn’t hold themselves together at the mere sight of him. And how he was a demon on the battlefield ripping the pale monkey’s limb from limb. 

“Well at least it’s all over.” he looked around the streets watching people go about their business the night was still young and most had things they needed to get to—but he did notice something a bit odd the little human population hat was prominent in this area seemed to be thinner than he remembered.

“Is it?” she snorted shaking her head. “With how they are talking on the news—and how people have been treating one another.” She sighed rubbing her arm breaking their hold. She felt eyes on her as they walked past—Salarian, Turian, Batarian—just to name a handful all looking at her and Brutis like they were something disgusting. How could he not pick up on this? 

“What happened?” concern was thick in his voice as his dual tone hummed to her encouraging her to continue to speak.

“People are talking, they think behind my back or they simply don’t care that I hear them. They want to know why they employee me there, they demand that humans sit in different areas or not even being allowed to come in to the diner or even stores. I have been ignoring it still doing my job, still being nice but it stings.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Some stores around here asked you to leave when you walk in. they just say they don’t want any trouble with their patrons—the rally has done a lot of damage.”

“I’m sorry…” he hadn’t noticed he was in the slums for a week, he hadn’t seen how people out here were treating one another, back there when he was looking for Justin everyone was the minority—all humans who couldn’t get a fair shake on the citadel—some other species haunted the place outcasts and kept to themselves definitely steered clear of Brutis while he was there. They could sense he was a cop he was sure—knew he was bad news for them. 

“I have a feeling that me just being there is going to start something or someone might approach me going home when I work late—that’s why I am glad you offered to come get me when I got off my shift tonight.”

“I will do it every night…as long as you work here. You are not going to live in fear. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you.” He knelt before her looking her in the eyes as her face bloomed red—eyes wide as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Y—you really are my knight.” She smiled overjoyed as she planted a kiss on his strange mouth plate—so alien and different from her, but really they were so alike it was scary—why people were struggling to see it confused her. 

“Come on, let’s get some dinner I’m starving.” He smiled standing up and taking her hand again leading her to her home, she changed quickly and went back to his apartment and they sat and ate chatting quietly into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward Lunch and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord I just realized how long it has been since I updated this story. I got up bright and early and finished up a chapter. So exhausted from the past 2 weeks My Office group had to move out of the building because of renovations-- moving one persons stuff is one thing.. moving 25+ people things is a nightmare plus all the office supplies which is yours truly job... lets just say I hate boxes and office supplies at the moment. Also the IT chaos makes me want to drink--but Anywho! here we are a new chapter fresh off the page, please forgive the errors you dear readers will find. I hope you like this chapter. :)

The next day he faced the music, he went to see his boss again, a decision had been made on his regiment of earning their trust back and proving he was a good cop and an asset to the Precinct. He turned in his gun and was forced to work desk duty—filing paperwork and basically being a gofer in the research department helping the detectives in cases and doing the leg work. That was a bit of a blow he wanted to be out in the field but understood the punishment. 

Next he would have to be reevaluated in his skills, take a few refresher courses, and see a shrink who would also double as his grief counselor. He had to be out of sight basically while the investigated Tony’s death to see if he was accountable in anyway—not to mention they didn’t want him doing “extra” work in looking for the shooter at the rally. A team had been put together and were diligently working that. 

So now in utter defeat at the hands of his own temper and hardheadedness he sat at a desk close to Octamia who was beaming fringe to fringe watching him do paperwork. He realized he owed her an apology—the shove he had given her made her stumble and fall to her arse—he could have done some serious damage to her or her unborn child and he didn’t need her mate on his ass for that. 

So at lunch when they got up to take a break he approached her humming an apology while lowering his head in a submissive manner. She smirked planting her hands on her hips and looked up at him. “What can I do for you today Brutis?”

“I wanted to say sorry—for how I acted. I—I didn’t hurt you or the baby did I?” the dejected look almost made her forget the whole poking the Krogan thing—the beast was coming to her with his tail between his legs so to speak.

“No Uncle Brutis you didn’t—and I was wondering when you were going to get off your ass and apologize to me.” 

“I’m sorry—“

“I hope you talked to Abby some?”

“I made her dinner last night and we talked about things—I had no idea things had gotten this bad.”

“It’s not bad yet but it’s getting there.” 

“I plan on making it all up to her, after this whole mess is over and I’m back on the street I’m going to take some time and take her to Palaven.” 

“For what?”

“I want her to meet my parents and I want to make good on a conversation we had. I want to take her to a Batarian music festival—maybe she can meet my brother and we can see who is compatible.”

She smiled. “That sounds fun—but have you told your parents you have a mate in mind?”

“I—I don’t think were at the M word just yet…” he paled looking away and Octamia laughed. 

“You two are smitten—but I wonder about your father.”

“He is a prickly old pain in the ass he can’t be much worse than her father was.” 

“You never know. And on his home territory—“

“I will make arrangements with Argus to stay at his place then—if he will have me, it has been a while since I saw him last.” 

“Take a decent peace offering… butter them up a bit Brutis.” 

“Oh I will…I have something in mind.” 

“So where are you taking me and my cousin to lunch?”

“Cousin?”

“She’s been here about a week, wanted to be here for the birth and she is excited to meet my friends. She is meeting me outside. So where are you taking us ladies today?”

“Uh—I will let you pick.” He smiled. “So who is this Cousin?”

“Poltia Belllienus. She is a recent transplant to the Citadel. She used to live in one of the Turian controlled mining planet— Helios.” The name came back to her as she snapped her fingers. “She has gotten some work here working at the ship yards helping in maintaining some of the ships that come and go.” They got up heading to the door. Brutis could do this—how bad could her cousin be? He was sure she was a nice woman if she was anything like Tami.

“Ah sounds like fun work.” He smiled.

“Well you can ask her more when you see her, there she is.” 

“Tia!” Tami called her waving as the woman who was nicely dressed and adorn in jewelry looked over and paled seeing the behemoth she bumped into walking towards her. Shit it wasn’t like she could just slip out of this promised lunch date—not when she was staying with Tami for a few days. 

“Hey Octamia—who—is this?” the girl looked ready to bolt and that didn’t slip past Brutis, what had her so nervous? 

“This is Brutis, a friend and basically family of mine.” 

“Nice to meet you Brutis.” She stayed pleasant unless she clue him in. there was no way he could discern her from the person who bumped into yesterday—her face was decorated today—and the amount of jewelry she wore should help obscure her identity. She had been wearing so much armor there was no way a pig headed cop would sniff her out. 

“Pleased to meet you.” He took her hand and gave a greeting. 

“Brutis is treating us to lunch.” She smiled at Tia and led the way waving down a skycar—it would be a lot faster this way.

“Octamia says you are a recent transplant—I hope you have been enjoying the Citadel.”

“It’s lovely—what else has my dear cousin been saying?” she was going to kill her if she was blabbing her whole life story to this—monster of a Turian. Spirts was he part Krogan?

“That you work down in the ship yards.”

His response was just innocent enough, just vague enough to make her on edge. 

“Also true Officer Brutis.” She smiled up at him already feeling sweat gather at the small of her back... damnit of all the people for her cousin to know—she knew the behemoth that chased her down twice now since the rally. 

“That must be strenuous work.” He pondered and did she detect a hit of worry on his dual vocals? What a typical male thinking only they could do work in such a hard field.

“Oh I’m stronger than I look I assure you.” She giggled leaving his side as Octamia waved them over. 

Tami picked the most expensive restaurant in their ward…Brutis groaned and knew that this was going to eat a large chuck of his funds—his pay while not suspended was cut due to his stupidity with this little endeavor he participated in. some salt in the would like humans would say.

“Tami really this place?” it was hard to hide the irritation as he peered down at the tiny annoyance.

It was a Turian centric eatery—designed for their specific nutritional needs, one of a few on the Citadel and Tami was punishing him he realized that now. 

“What’s the matter Brutis can’t afford it?”

He didn’t want to make a scene with Tia and he sure as hell didn’t want her knowing about his reduced salary but with Octamia around he was certain her cousin knew everything about him from boot size to fringe length. “We only have an hour and this place is always packed.” He motioned towards the door and frowned at the line. It seemed every Turian on the Citadel were here today.

“Oh don’t worry I already made a reservation.”

“Reser—how could you when we just decided on this place?”

“I have my ways Brutis….”

“Y—you planned this from the start!” he hissed and with the smirk she gave him, Brutis knew he was right. 

“Don’t give such a sour face.” she giggled as her cousin covered her mouth to hide her snickering. 

“You were in on this too?”

“She said she wanted me to meet her friend over lunch—so here we are.” 

He sighed giving up as they took the stairs and Octamia procured them a table. They had a corner booth in the back and she beamed at her cousin. “Pick whatever you like Tia—Brutis is paying after all.” 

He wasn’t going to take the bait and he deserved this after treating Tami so poorly, he berated himself and his temper what if that had been worse, and he had injured her—what if he had lost his temper when Abby was around? He shuttered at the thought and looked at the menu, the waiter came and took their drink order. 

“Brutis you seem a bit distracted is something wrong?” Tia asked him of all people and he blinked and bit surprised. 

“Ah sorry—I have a lot on my mind…”

“So did you work the Rally?” Tia tried to make conversation and Brutis winced. 

“Yes I did.”

“I saw it on the news feeds—so horrible the way those humans acted.”

“Yes it was—even more so with the assassination of the speaker.”

“Really? I think the people were happy to have such filth off the Citadel.”

“Killing was not the answer he had a right to be there, to say what he had to say and move on.” he shrugged hiding his irritation. “Killing him caused more problems.” 

“Odd for a Turian to defend humans.” 

“I am an officer—I defend all people no matter where they come from.” 

“The shooter is being considered a hero.”

“The shooter is a child with a chip on their shoulder and a vendetta they perceive they have.” 

They became quiet Octamia reached out and grabbed her cousin’s shoulder giving her a look. “Tia Brutis lost a good partner that day—he was trampled by the crowd—can we please talk about something else?”

“Who was your Partner?” the girl didn’t seem to be deterred by her cousins advice she was goading him for something—a reaction. 

“Tony—a human, but not like you would care.” Brutis felt his fringe flare he didn’t want to be in this situation with an ignorant young female with skewed politics. He was trying to be civil and as Tia and Tami broke gazes with him the waiter came and took their food order thought Brutis felt suddenly lacking in the appetite department. 

The lunch was awkward and Brutis picked at his meal. Octamia kept the conversation going away from the Rally that was still on the tongues of the Citadel and the Turian population in the restaurant seemed to be drifting to the subject as well. He was grateful for Tami without her he was sure that he would have lost it several times. 

Tia didn’t seem to be upset about their little argument at all she went on talking about the baby coming and wanting to meet her husband asking when he would be back from his assignment. Brutis would speak up now and again and be as benign as possible not wanting to ruin Tami’s afternoon or her plan to let Tia meet her friends. 

He paid the costly bill and the skycar ride was quiet as well. They soon parted ways after reaching the precinct Tia was on her way giving a quick hug and exchange before she took off for the rest of her day. Brutis has waited on the steps to the C-Sec office and watched a sullen Tami walk up the steps. 

“I am so sorry Brutis—“

“She is allowed to have her own opinion.” Brutis was glad to see the woman go, he was not in the mood for that special brand of annoying today.

“She has always been one to spout her opinion...no matter how it makes people feel.” Octamia sighed and rubbed her arm. 

“Strong personality, there is nothing wrong with that. And Tami really—one woman’s harsh words towards the human species is not going to set me off.” 

“I am just glad I haven’t decided yet to let her meet Abagail.” Tami winced she really enjoyed Abby’s company and would hate to chase her off because of her cousin. 

“That might be a bad idea—and Tia doesn’t need to meet all of your friends. If I leaned she upset Abby I might have to make it personal.” He opened the door for Tami as she sighed.

“Your right.”

“It’s all done now.” Brutis assured her. This Tia girl bothered him on a different level there was a nagging feeling he was missing something about her. Well besides she was gone now and he probably wouldn’t see her again. Well of course at the child’s birth but he could hold his tongue for one day.

So after his shift he picked up Abby and took her home. She could tell something was pestering him and he wasn’t opening up about it. That worried her a bit what could have happened at work? Maybe it was the stress from having to work a desk job? So she offered to make dinner, which consisted of some leftovers she was allowed to take home from the kitchen, stuff they were going to toss out anyways. 

They ate in silence and when she pressed about how is day was he deflected it. After dinner she cleaned up the little mess they made and sat on the couch next to him after changing out of her messy clothes from work. He looked like he was in deep thought and when she leaned over planting a small kiss on his arm did he seem to wake up a bit. His mile long stare faded away as he blinked and looked down at her.

“What was that for?” she was in a tank and shorts—this was the most skin he had seen her expose since meeting her—she was always a bit skittish showing it off, always a bit self-conscious about her weight which she had been working on—no matter what he thought she was perfect. 

“Well it worked—seems like you were a million lightyears away—was work that bad?” he still seemed a little bit adrift.

“No, I went out to lunch with Octamia—and I met one of her relations—let’s say it left a bad taste in my mouth.” He growled as his fringe flared a bit at the memory.

“Oh I’m sorry.” She knew all about bad relations and having to be forced to be with them due to family gatherings and such. “Family can suck, and having to be shoved into a lunch with them and suffer their presence is a real hassle. But if they are important to Tami then—“

“Oh I played nice, she was just as prickly as one female can get.” He grunted rubbing the back of his neck she could see the tension in his shoulders and she got an idea. 

“Can you sit on the floor for me Brutis?”

“What for?”

“Just humor me please.” 

He did feeling a bit kicked out of her space and grumped sitting on the floor facing her. She spread her legs apart and he felt his heart beat quicken as she patted the seat between her legs. What was she—  
“Don’t get any ideas you—put your back here please. I am going to help with some of that tension in your neck and shoulders.”

He obeyed and felt stupid for getting flustered. He minded his fringe so not to poke her in the belly and settled between her legs. Her soft skin brushing against his back—he was too wide to fit between her like she had intended. His neck blazed a deep blue as she placed her hands on him and started to use her odd five finger digits to kneed the knots and stiffness away—Spirits it was magic. He felt the tension and pent up frustration suddenly melt away as he relaxed her hands as deft and skilled as any masseuse Tami raved about. 

He could get use to this and when she stopped working his neck and shoulders he scooted away from her a relaxed look on his face a purr in his throat he thanked her, and realized the time. He had kept her up way past her bed time. He had to get up early too and spoke up he had to leave. 

She pouted a bit messing with him and told him it was alright she got up to let him out when he wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his forehead into her. He almost knocked her back over into the couch.   
“Whoa hey!” she laughed as he clung to her like a child.

“Thank you so much Abagail—you are a gift, you have no idea how much that helped, you have been there for me through all this mess—“

“Aww—“ She smiled down at him feeling her heart swell from the cuteness he was radiating. “That’s what people do when they care about one another, Brutis I have never seen this cuddly side of you before—you big softy.” She mildly teased stroking his neck.   
They stayed like that a few more minutes before he got up and leaned down to kiss her and let himself out bidding her a goodnight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Octamia's mate, and a dinner with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers! I made it just under my personal deadline to post so I hope I got all the bugs out of this. I am so behind. but I decided to post today no matter what. So if you find anything horribly amiss please forgive me. Enjoy!

Abagail was pouring herself into her work daily, saving and scrounging her pay trying to make ends meet. Things seemed to be going well till she got an alert from her landlord that they were planning on upping the rent, all for some beautification project at the entrance at the apartment complex. She rolled her eyes reading the notice. 

Great. 

She had been trying to save up for a gift for Octamia who would be having her baby any day now, the shower was next week. Her husband was coming into town tonight and Brutis and Abby were supposed to go out to dinner tonight after she got off work. She had things budgeted from her bills to extra things like dinner tonight and now this curve ball. She did the mental calculation and sighed. This was going to be applying more pressure. 

She looked over to her sketch book filled to the brim with her stress sketches she named them. She had taken a liking to sketching people she found interesting at work on her breaks. Drawing them from memory or leaving little doodles on the receipts because she was still struggling with names of the patrons. 

They were starting to take notice of it. Smiling when they got their bill some left a bit more of a tip. The owners thought it was cute and on occasion asked to see her sketch book. They had praised her for her talent and she waved it all off. Saying she wasn’t as great as they said—they were just sketches... silly little doodles. 

She wished she could get another book, they were expensive on the Citadel and not easy to come by there was only one art store in this district and getting supplies seemed to be like pulling teeth most days not to mention the prices. Well she needed to get ready…

Brutis has dropped her off and went to change into something nicer for dinner she was getting ready herself and was in the bathroom when he showed up walking into her bedroom. 

“You decent?” he asked with a chuckle in his dual tone and spied the book on the bed, he picked it up hearing her laugh through the closed door. 

“Just about done.”

“Alright Octamia and Veter will meet us there…and of course her cousin will be there too…” he flipped though the book looking at her sketches—Spirits he was baffled by her talent he could barely hold one of those drawing pencils she used so deftly. He had absolutely no skill and she “Sketched” 

“You have been worried about her since she showed up.” Abby mentioned as she opened the door. In a nice pair of slacks and a blouse. “I think things will be fine. She won’t show herself in front of Veter.”

“You are giving her too much credit.” He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself but got a heavy inhale of her perfume—it was nice it caused him to forget his irritation with the female and focus on her. 

“Oh come on have a little faith.”

“I will—you look lovely by the way.” 

“Oh thank you—and you clean up well Officer Brutis.” 

He snorted a rumble deep in his throat. He closed the book and set it back down on the bed before closing the distance between them and took her into a hug tucking her body close to him she fit so perfectly in his arms he sighed and took another draw of her perfume and body wash—the smell of her shampoo made her smell so exotic all the strange floral and fruit notes not common to his people made him swoon with the scent. 

“Brutis we need to go if we hope to get there on time.” she smirked as he held her like a lifeline, his not to subtle sniff of her perfume made her laugh. “We don’t have time for you to sniff me like a flower.” 

“Ah—I know, but it’s just so intoxicating.” He rumbled still trying to decipher the melody of scents. 

“Orange and bergamot, and the perfume is… well I’m not sure.” She admitted as he released her. 

They headed out into the night together to meet up with their friends. Abby was very nervous but was doing a great job hiding it. While they were in the car she spoke up. 

“Did you get that letter from the apartment complex?” 

“About kicking up the rent again… yeah I can’t believe this place, so money hungry.”

“I am worried about making ends meet—I mean I took a huge pay cut losing the job and now with the salary I got now…”

“You could always move in with me.” He smiled leaning down into her vision as she stared ahead shocked at her luck and what he had just suggested. They headed outside for their ride.

“M—move in with you?”

“I don’t think it would be a bad move, we could split the rent it would be easier on both of us—we would save in the long run. I have a spare room. We can sell things that don’t fit together…”

“That’s a big step—“

“Do you think you wouldn’t like living with me? I thought we got along pretty well.” 

“More than pretty well—I mean I just didn’t think—“

“Am I going too fast?” he blinked a bit shocked seeing the distress on her face. It was the last thing he wanted to do was cause her stress on this. 

“I just don’t want to be a burden.” 

He sighed. “You are never a burden—I want to be with you and you have nothing to stress about. I won’t pressure you and you can take as much time as you need to think it over. But I think it would be a great idea.” He planted a kiss to the top of her head as her face darkened. 

“You sure you want me for a roommate?”

“I want nothing more than for you to be my roommate.” He smiled. “But don’t you think roommate is a bit of an unfamiliar term? I mean we know one another so much better than mere roommates.” 

“Your right—my lease is up next month—how about I move in then? It would give me time to go though some things and downsize.” 

“I will help you. Let’s have some fun tonight and then we can worry about this later. So how was work?”

They filled their ride to the restaurant with easy going conversation. They pulled up and got out of the car Brutis paying the faire as they climbed the small set of steps to head into the restaurant. 

Octamia spied them instantly. Her cousin stood close to her hovering like a protective mother, Octamia’s mate Veter stood behind her, a towering male in his own right his sharp blue eyes pinned them the moment they walked in. the silver and grey Turian smiled seeing them his face sporting several scars one mandible on the left side missing all together. 

“Hey V, Octamia, and Tia.” He clamped down on his dual tone when he got to her the non-verbal insult caused said female to bristle. 

“So this is your human huh? Odd thing to bed.” 

He shot her a glare that could melt steel and she smirked getting arise out of him. “Tia please.” Tami sighed as V gave a rumble to the group. 

“Brutis you are looking well as usual I swear you are half Krogan.” He stepped around his mate and grabbed the male into a hug. “I am glad to hear you have been keeping an eye out on my little Octamia.” 

“Oh please—I can take care of myself.” She rolled her eyes and beamed at Abby. “Tia, love this is the human I have been telling you two about. Abagail, this is Tia my cousin and mate Veter.” 

“Pleased to meet you both.” 

“Any friend of my mate is a friend of mine.” Veter beamed much akin to his mate and grabbed her hand eagerly. “And may I say you look very pretty tonight, you would make an Asari blush. Brutis you can pick them.” He smiled and looked over to Brutis whose neck was flushed sapphire. 

“You’re killing me V.” he looked away bashful and V let out the loudest laugh she had ever heard jumping at the volume of it they were soon called to their table and took a seat. The conversation stayed light and to Abby’s joy Tia seemed aloof but wasn’t openly hostile towards her or Brutis. She was behaving at least. 

Dinner was a whorl wind of topics, and a lot of “war” stories from the Specter V. he was eager and excited to tell his tales of heroism and the scum of the cosmos he was chasing. Abby had to admit the life of a Specter was pretty exciting, she was enthralled and Tami thought it was the funniest thing. She would giggle as Abby held on to every word and V was beside himself finally finding someone new to tell his stories to, someone who appreciated them! 

They got on topic about her drawing and thankfully she didn’t have her sketch book to show them. But Brutis went on and on about it making fun on himself for trying to attempt her craft. They asked one another about their days and upbringings and all the while Tia watched on silent and only spoke up when spoken to. She seemed to be intent on Abby as the night drug on and they finished their meal, paying their tabs they spoke their goodbyes and were soon on their way. 

“I think that went pretty well.” 

“I think you are right.” 

Veter scooped his mate up when they were heading home. He smirked hearing her squeak in surprise Tia rolled her eyes and walked ahead not interested in seeing their PDA. 

“Well your human friend seems like a good complement to you. I was worried when you said you were friends with one. But she changed my mind pretty quickly.”

“That’s only because she listened to your tales of glory Veter.” Tia barked ahead of them the tone hard to mistake for anything but seething anger. 

“Calm your fringe.” V snorted and set his mate back down. “You were awfully rude and when Octamia wanted you to meet her friend.”

“I don’t care about humans and you two know that.”

“The war has been over for a while.”

“They are arrogant flesh sacks.” She turned on them frowning. “And forgetting all the people they killed is a mistake, they are like cancer they will take over this whole station in a few generations they breed like—like what do that say—rabbits!” 

“Tia you don’t even know what a rabbit is.” Tami sighed seeing her cousin clearly agitated. 

“It’s a prey animal, vermin—and that’s exactly what humans are.” She countered. 

V shook his head. “Humans might have started the skirmish—but it was all an act of fear not aggression. They had never made contact before, they thought they were alone in their “neck of the woods.” I think is what they say.” 

“See? Arrogance! They assumed they were alone in the vastness of space, I mean who the hell thinks like that? Who thinks that their god or gods only created them and them alone?” 

“It was a knee jerk reaction between both species.” Tami offered seeing the young woman pacing ready to attack something. 

“Your opinion is poisoned by knowing that trash.” She snarled pointing a clawed finger at the smaller female. 

“Abby is not trash. She has been by my side since I met her, she is sweet and compassionate—and she loves Brutis.”

“That’s another thing...you are actually alright with a human bedding with a Turian! There should be a law against that, it should be illegal. It’s disgusting there is nothing Turians and those flesh sacks have in common. This is going to end in heart ache for Brutis if not some alien disease!”

“Tia—I think you need to take a step back and breathe.” V stepped between the two and folded his arms. “I am not going to stand here while you two go at it. The stress is not good for the baby and it’s sure as hell not god for your two—Spirits you two are practically sisters. Can we set this issue aside?”

“Oh don’t worry I will set it aside. Sorry Octamia—I’m going for a walk don’t wait up for me.” She stormed off. 

V sighed. “That girl has always had one hell of a temper.” 

“She will be alright let’s head home in exhausted and I’m sure she feels a bit out of place still. She is looking for housing elsewhere but I think she feels like she is intruding.” 

“She is always welcome, and I was happy when you told me someone was staying with you around the clock since you are so close to being due.” 

“Oh come on I’m not going to break—your son or daughter is a strong one but they would never hurt their mother.” She smiled. 

“Well that seemed to go ok…” Abby snuggled down into the bed while Bruits gave an unsure rumble deep in his chest. 

“You are not too familiar with Turian body language—Tia was ready to pounce at the smallest provocation.” He laid next to her arms around her tiny frame as she huddled closer to him. 

Burying her face into her chest. “Maybe—I know she was pretty tense. She does seem to be pretty moody.” 

“You are not far off from that mark. Let’s stop talking about her. So why so cuddly tonight? I would think you would want to get some sleep before your shift tomorrow?” he smiled glancing down at her. Her bed was humorously tiny compared to his, huddled up on its surface he tried to remain on it while also allowing her enough room.

“Sorry—“

“I don’t know why you keep apologizing for little things. But you know I don’t mind I like spending time with you, anytime you need to.” He assured as she smiled burring her face into his chest. The fact was that she got a weird feeling from the angry female who barely spoke two words at the table. At least she didn’t have to deal with her on a daily basis. It might be true she didn’t know Turian body language and she was still trying to decipher that beautiful dual tone they possessed, but she was never too far off when judging a person’s character. 

Tia had suffered it seemed and she didn’t have to think too hard to guess it was at the hands of humans and the war—so many people were still caring that anger and hurt with them like her father—that resentment that boiled over at the rally, and that shooter who took out the speaker… all were harboring hate for one another. Could Turians and Humans really heal and start to coexist? Abigale wanted to believe that was true Brutis and her relationship had to be proof that things could heal. 

Not every turian was like the shooter—not every human was like that speaker that day. 

Brutis left at some point in the night, most likely after she fell asleep. Her alarm was shrill and she sat up groggy and scrubbing her eyes. Glancing at the time she moaned it was like she had just went to bed. Killing the alarm and slipping out of bed she felt a bit guilty for last night. Brutis had to expect there was going to be more to their relationship she was sure—was she just teasing him asking him to stay till she fell asleep? She was such a damn baby. Getting dressed she headed to work. 

The news feeds were a buzz when she got into work, one of the human apartment complex close to the human specializing grocer was attacked last night several homes burned to the ground and several were dead from the incident. Dozens more injured from the blaze that got out of control. News drones hovered over the wreckage as Abby watched on numb. Among the dead were innocent women and children and the feeds were saying this was not an accident. 

“They are thinking it might be backlash from the rally.” 

“That was a while ago.” Abby looked at the news feed in horror.

“Still fresh on people’s minds.” The Asari frowned placing a hand on her shoulder. “This is horrible none the less.”

“My god the families.” 

Brutis was stunned silent watching the news in the lobby, several officers were gathered around watching the news of the apartment fire—close to where they had had dinner last night. He frowned as they gave the numbers of the dead and described how the fire started, well they were theories. They were blaming it on hate crimes and residual bad blood from the rally. The strange thing was that path of destruction. 

He rumbled deep in his chest folding his arms. This was not good this was going to cause retaliation and here he was still stuck on desk duty. He felt his fringe flare a bit and tried to reign in his emotions there was no reason for him to go off stalking into the streets when he wasn’t authorized to be out there yet—a few more weeks... and then he would be back in the force. 

He had contacted his brother last night for concert tickets it seemed the festival would be back in town around the time he would be reinstated as a cop. Just enough time to ask for some proper leave. It wasn’t like he wanted to stick it to his boss or anything… but he would be lying to say it wouldn’t be a bit satisfying.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Turians are so fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I worked my arse off to get this chapter posted tonight. I hope you will forgive any issues with grammar and stuff like that. I haven't had a chance to proof read past one pass through. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Abby managed to convince the Athena that they should take some of the leftover food and donate it to the people affected by the fire, even if it only fed some of the workers down there giving aid it was the least they could do, so she volunteered and after her shift she took some of her time she had accrued and went down to the burn zone. Athena went with her while her wife kept an eye on the restaurant. 

They gawked it was hard not to as they approached the taped off area, C-Sec and fire response workers were still on the scene as well as engineers and construction contractors, not to mention the tons of insurance adjusters and good Samaritans like them. 

“What can I do for you two ladies?”

“We brought in food for the affected—do you know where they are being kept while this is being cleaned up?” Athena asked taking charge while Abby felt the inklings of being overwhelmed. 

“There is a tent over there for volunteers, I’m sorry you will have to deal with some of the news stations they are swamping the area.” 

“Oh no worries.” 

He wasn’t lying they were caught up in the melee of chattering news anchors representatives of every channel that Abby could think of were there blasting the news of the hardships the humans were going though. They pushed past their sea of questions and faces with minimal answers and made it to the volunteer tent a tired man looked up and saw the two women. Athena quickly explained what was going on and the man nodded eagerly. He followed them to the delivery vehicle with the restaurant’s name plastered on the side and started to unload. 

Tia was in the bar—deciding to give her cousin and V some space from last night she downed another shot of her favorite drink the slight pink glow stained her mouth plates as she looked up at the screens—the news was eating up her latest accomplishment. Fuck humans. The smirk on her face as evident as she watched the lives destroyed and property damage. She didn’t give a damn if the fire claimed innocent. None of them were innocent they were moving into their territory and they were going to take over… might as well take out some of the breeding stock. 

She frowned when she suddenly saw some movement with the news hounds. Blinking at the screen over the bartender she hissed under her breath when she spied that bitch Abigale. She of all people were down here trying to make up for what she had accomplished? Stealing the spotlight off this to make herself look better? She stood up staring at the screen ignoring the looks she received from others in the bar. 

“That bitch—has to play bleeding heart.” She snarled dropped her money on the counter and took off. She had called in sick this morning to cover for her late night escapades in the human apartments. She had gotten up before Tami and V and left a note saying she wanted to clear her head and went for a walk. They knew she was frazzled from last night and knew they wouldn’t bother her today. Besides V hadn’t been in town long and she was sure they wanted to rekindle their relationship after being apart for so long.   
Her anger raged at the female human as stalked back home. she had intended for the drinks in celebration for her work to help cleanse the Citadel of human pests but all of it had been ruined by her…she had spied the name on the side of the delivery truck it must be where the idiot worked, she had mentioned it when she wasn’t paying attention at the restaurant last night when they met for dinner. Maybe she should pay the establishment a bit of a visit. 

Brutis was still watching the news feeds when he balked seeing his girlfriend pop up on screen helping deliver food down to the victims of the fire and workers. They were all smiles as she was swamped by workers and volunteers who helped remove the food from the back of the delivery truck. He felt his heart swell with pride. 

“Whoa hey Brutis isn’t that your little human?” 

“She has a big heart.” One of the humans commented as he walked past.

“Yeah I had no idea she was heading down there today.” he sounded breathless like he was looking at the most compassionate person on the Citadel, his little human. He smirked at that. Abby was such a breath of fresh air here. He was lucky to find her that night at the bar—to think he had just been doing his job that night worried about her wellbeing, and it had developed into all this. 

“Good Samaritan. She is a keeper.” 

He had a stupid grin plastered on his face for the rest of the day. 

They had made two trips and even agreed to bring more back tomorrow. She went home satisfied with her work for the day and went to make a bubble bath when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Confused she went to the door and looked out the peep hole to see a beaming Brutis standing there. 

She opened it quickly and smiled up at him. “What do I owe the pleasure?” she couldn’t help mimicking his mile long grin. She always forgot her fatigue when he was around. 

“You are amazing…” 

“What?” she laughed taking a step back as he came in. 

“I saw you on the news feeds today. That was an amazing thing you did. And I wanted to bring this by.” He pulled a small wrapped package from behind his back and handed it down to her. 

“What is this for? I mean i wasn’t doing that to get something in return.” 

“Well you deserve it.” he encouraged her to open it and she tore the paper. The woman at the counter had insisted on wrapping it. 

She beamed seeing a new sketch book unveil in her hands. “Oh my god—Brutis.”

“Ha—it’s not jewelry or anything fancy like that but I know you have been eyeing one since you filled up the other one.” he air quoted fancy and she shook her head. 

“You know I don’t like fancy.” She hugged him as a thank you and an excuse to press into him. “So are you off or something?”

“No I came by on my lunch—I heard Tami is home today sick—I think she is going to have this baby before the shower. You helped put together.”

“Oh no—maybe I should drop by and see her.” 

“If you do please only if V is there. I don’t trust Tia—at all.” he frowned. 

“Alright. I would call ahead and see who is there. I don’t want to be in the way. Maybe I can stop by and get her some soup from the restaurant she likes.” 

“You are an angel…Never change Abby.” He stooped down and kissed her on the lips she returned it eagerly her face a million shades of red but emboldened by her good mood. 

She laughed as he waved heading back to work. “You better not let your boss see you walking around like that or he might tack on a few more months of desk duty.” She teased him while he walked back to work. 

His laughter was her only reward as she went inside closing the door behind her and hugged the book to her chest… wow she never expected a gift from him and was excited. She called Tami. 

“Hey Tami Brutis came by and said you were under the weather, did you want me to bring you something to eat? I’m off for the rest of the day…that or we could sit around and talk for a bit if you want the company.” 

“No need for food I’m a bit nauseous today, but the company would be great since Veter had to run out for a bit. Were a bit worried about Tia—she stayed out last night and this morning we found a note that said she was going for a walk.” She sighed. “She hasn’t been back yet.” 

“Oh god—give me a second or two to grab a taxi and I will head over there.” 

“Thanks I appreciate the company, I have been nervous and worried all morning.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Traffic was a bit iffy but it didn’t take too long for Abby to make it to her house. Tami answered the door with a strained smile she looked ill to Abby alright like she was dealing with some pain. “Tami are you sure you are doing ok, you don’t need anything?” 

“No don’t fuss over me you are just as bad at Veter.” 

“Well V has the right idea I think. Come on let’s sit on the couch.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “You worry wart.” 

Abby smiled and followed behind Tami as she took a seat, the Vid Screen was going still on the news replaying events from last night and this morning. She was abnormally quiet so Abby knew that something was really wrong, she just wasn’t her happy cheerful self. 

“So the note just said she was going for a walk?”

“Yeah and we have no idea when she left it, all I know is that it wasn’t there when I went to bed. Tia was a bit agitated last night. Said she was going to clear her head and not to wait up for her. of course V stayed up a bit after I went to bed. Said she came home apologized and went to bed. But this morning we found that note. We called work and they said she had taken leave for today.” 

“She won’t answer her Omni?”

“No—that’s what has me worried… oh spirits Abby what if something happened to her—and V isn’t back yet.” She winced hunching over a bit. “Ow.”

“Whoa—Tami what was with the “ow”…are you sure you are alright? Do I need to call V or…” 

“Stop its fine.” She went to stand up when she grunted in pain again. And plopped back down on the sofa—there was a sudden wetness as the female neck blushed. “Ah Shit.” 

“Octamia!” 

“It’s just my water—“ She assured. 

“S—so you’re having a baby right now!”

“Ha—ow you act like you have never seen child birth before.”

“I—well I!”

“Let me call Veter.” 

“You need an ambulance.”

“Abby hon I’m having a baby not dying.” 

Veter was still combing the streets for Tia, pissed as all hell he couldn’t find the little scab. Of all the times to go running off she had to pick now, with Tami at home sick and so close to giving birth any sort of undue stress might set her off, have the baby early. He had stopped by her work and asked her co-workers if they knew of places she liked to head to after hours, they sent him to a few bars. So far none of them were even willing to pass out information. 

He was walking to the last one they suggested when his Omni chimed and he picked it up Octamia was calling him; and here was way halfway across the ward. 

“Hey babe—I need you to head home.”

“What’s wrong?” he detected the stress in her voice. 

“My water broke—“ she hissed in pain. And he heard a frantic caterwauling of who he guessed was Abigale in the background. 

“Shit I am on my way, hold on Tami I will be right there!” he hung up and rushed down the street with the way traffic was right now at this hour, it would be faster to run. 

“I don’t know if they are going to get here fast enough.” Tami grunted laying back on the sofa she had kicked her pants and undergarments off a towel under her. The contractions were very close together and the pain was intensifying. 

“C—can’t you wait?”

“WAIT?”

“Sorry!” 

“I don’t get to decide when the baby comes!”

“Ah I don’t know what I am doing what if I do something wrong—do Turians give birth like humans do?”

“I would think so!” She growled out as another wash of pain rolled over her. Spirits this baby was in a hurry. 

The ambulance was twenty minutes out—by then the baby could be here and something could go wrong and she had no idea how far out V was—and there was no Tia in sight. In her panicked state she didn’t even think to call Brutis who was closer than all of them till it was too late. But V was better at this and called Brutis. 

“Hey V.” Brutis answered looking up from his report. 

“I need you to drop what you are doing and head over to Tami’s. She is going into labor and Abby is there with her. I was out looking for Tia and this all happened. I am not close enough, shit!”

“On my way.” He killed the line and rushed out of the office. He didn’t care if he caught hell for it he had to help his partner and Abby. 

The baby was already well on its way by the time Brutis got there and rushed in. the door kicked in starling both females the baby arrived luckily Abby was there to catch the infant, it was a squirming mess. Brutis blinked alarmed seeing the child and his girlfriend shocked and shaken but holding the baby like it was something natural. 

They had prepared a bath for the infant, and Octamia was coaching her in how to do things, when she doubled over in pain again. 

“Oh Spirits I think there is another one!” 

“What!”

“Brutis get the hell over here and help!” she called out as another contraction washed over her causing her to grunt. Twins, she as having twins! 

Brutis crashed to his knees next to her taking over for Abby who had finished washing the baby and wrapped them up—they were a ball of fuzz! She took a moment to awe over the infant before cuddling it to her neck and shoulder, Turian babies were tiny and couldn’t regulate their body temperatures—and if Octamia didn’t have another baby on the way she would have placed the child in her cowl…

The baby peeped and called out not crying like she knew baby humans did…the second one came in a rush followed by another—triplets!

“Oh my God Octamia triplets!” 

“Son of a—I’m going to kill V…” she smiled reaching up for the first baby while Brutis struggled with his tiny bundles and getting them washed off and swaddled. Abby went to help as soon as she handed the baby over and helped him. By the time they were done the ambulance was screeching into the housing area—and V was hot on their heels.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the excitement of babies are in the air Abby decides to take Brutis up on his offer and move in and Brutis has a bit of a surprise of his own for Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Balls its been a while since I got to sit down in front of a computer and write out a chapter. Sorry for the delay and hopefully I will be able to focus more on my WIPS after October. I am helping my Cousin with her wedding and last week was the shower. so trip after trip this month down to Tenn. I hope you enjoy this chapter its a bit short but I just got done writing it moments ago so please forgive me for any glaring errors. I'm a bit scatter brained today.

They followed Tami in the ambulance as soon as V showed up at the house, he was livid still not having been able to get a hold of the so called family to Tami, what sort of cousin comes into the Citadel a long way from home to spend time with Octamia and then to disappear the moment she gives birth? She had come in for that very reason… and her behavior was suspicious what the hell was she always up to always walking off, always combative about something. 

The only one who was there with him was Tami’s friend—he missed the birth of his children—three children—Spirits what was he going to do with three mouths to feed? His poor mate she was going to have her hands full—his job—shit it was too dangerous to keep up with his suddenly large family what would happen if he ended up hurt on a mission or killed he would leave his mate alone to raise three beautiful children.

“You have a lot on your mind there V.” 

It was like the little human could read his mind—spooky. He tried to give a brave smile but honestly he was shaking in his boots—from rage with Tia to being downright scared for all of this—his family his mate—his future with them. 

“Ah I guess I do.”

“Things will be find, but I know it’s a lot to adjust to.” Abby assured him even though she was not a parent herself she had a feeling of what a shock this must be—three tiny new lives to care for—so much uncertainty.

“Thank you two for being there for her—I—I wish I could have been by her side.” He scrubbed his face she had been in good hands—maybe inexperienced but good hands.

“She is not mad at you—she knows you were out and it was all of a sudden.” She patted his knee sitting in the back with him while Brutis took up the whole front seat the angry driver not too happy to have the Turian up in her personal space. 

“I am glad of that—“

“So no Tia huh—where did the little wet fringe get to?” Brutis folded his arms leaning towards the window to allow the driver more room. “She is an odd one.”

“She is that—she is like a lot of young Turians out there—so filled with hate.” 

“That sort of anger seems to be common around everyone not just Tia—there are plenty of humans who are in the same boat as sad as all of that is—but this is not something to be talking about after you have just become a father V! Come on have you thought of any names?”

“I have no idea it was like pulling teeth to get down to one…”

Abby laughed. Brutis felt his heart swell in his chest using the rearview to see Abby talking to V and laughing. Man he was lucky—beyond lucky what had he done to be sent an angel like this? She was perfect for him—she had been so beautiful amongst all the stress when he arrived helping Tami bring new life into the world holding a child tending to them—it was like she was made to be a mother it was so natural to her. 

And Tami he was so proud of her, such a good mother she would be with three little ones underfoot now she finally had her wish with V to have a family and it was like she was making up for lost time having them all at once! Poor V he had his work cut out for him now. But he knew the brute would be a good caring father. 

He paid the cab fee and they went to visit Tami who by now been settled into a room and the babies were being checked out. Abigale and Brutis decided to hang back to allow Veter some time to bond with his new family and greet his wife. They plopped down in a waiting room sofa and exhaled deeply.

“You were amazing.” He breathed smiling up into the ceiling that subtle way he cocked his mandibles ever so slightly. She snorted a laugh. 

“It was total chaos in that house—and you think I was amazing? No the only one amazing today was Tami.” 

“True—but you looked so natural helping her holding the babies helping clean them and swaddle them…” 

She frowned shaking her head. “You were right there helping me too. You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“Ha! That a lie and you know it.” he snorted slouching in the sofa taking over the small space they were tucked into. Others were waiting for news or waiting to be called back turned and glanced their way as they spoke quietly. 

“Hey if you are allowed to dish out complements then so am I.” she stuck her tongue out at him. “God I’m drained.”

“Yeah—well you can lean against me and rest your eyes if you want.” 

When she didn’t answer he looked over to see her expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry—it’s nothing.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“It’s just that I can never have kids—I never really thought about it back then, but it’s something that comes with marriage isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t have to—“

“But it’s weird if it doesn’t right?”

“No—family comes in all sorts—you don’t have to have kids to make a family—found family is just as nice.” He took her into a bear hug as she grunted out.

“Found family?” she rubbed her eyes trying to stem the emotion brewing behind them. 

“It’s like how you are practically sisters with Tami—and Tami sees you as a sibling—Tami and V are your family as much as you are with me. T—that’s why I want to take you home and let you meet my parents.” He loosened his grip as she slipped from his chest looking up at him. 

He seemed so shy in that moment she was taken back—had she heard him right, did he say what she just thought he said?

“T—take me to meet them—you mean on—“

“Yeah I want to show you around, show you where I grew up let you meet my brother. The Batarian music festival is going to be planet side and I want to take you.” 

She smiled and surged forward taking his neck in a hug. “Really! I’m so excited!” she practically squealed in his cowl. “But what about work? And your restrictions?”

“Let me worry about that babe—everything is under control.” He smiled. “I had planned on springing this surprise on you a bit later—thought I would break the news over dinner or something but I think this is as good of time as any—Lets to talk to Tami for a bit huh and then head home?” he got up out of the couch and went towards the room.

“Yeah I would like that.” She smiled. “Oh and Brutis I want to take you up on your offer—“ She gave him a hundred watt smile. She had a feeling deep down in her gut that this was the man she was meant to spend her life with—Brutis was her knight in shining armor. 

“Y—you want to move in?” his eyes sparkled with an excitement that reminded her of a child on Christmas morning.

“I will have to talk to my landlady and see if she will let me break the lease but I’m with you I think it will be a good thing.”

“That’s great to hear!” he scooped her up in another bear hug, he spun her around for good measure and her squeal caused several people to jump and glare at them before he whisked her away down the hall and towards Tami’s room. 

He set her down as they came to the door and knocked softly. Not knowing what could be going on inside V opened the door and smiled. “The doctor just left and the babies are taking a nap come on in.” his tone was a lot softer now and Abby grinned seeing the massive male suddenly so gentle. 

She walked in Tami beamed like the proud mom she was and opened her arms for Abby to come to her. She did and the tiny woman about choked the life out of her with a hug. “Thank you Abby for being there!”

“Oh come on it was nothing I mean what is family for?”

“You got that right sister! You are my sister and don’t try to deny it you are stuck with me and you are now an Aunt!”

“That’s going to be interesting I know nothing about kids.” 

“That’s alright we can learn together. And Uncle Brutis has a lot to learn to… come here you giant pain in the ass and give me a hug.” Tami was in good spirts despite the pain and fear she had gone through just a short time ago. Hell Abby was still shaking from the whole ordeal but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“So names are still up in the air—but I have two boys and a girl to name.” she smiled. “I was thinking about naming the little girl Abagail after her Auntie.” 

Abby turned to look at Tami like she had grown another head—“You want to name her after me? Won’t she be made fun of for having a human name?”

“Nonsense anyone who messes with her will have to deal with her two over protective brothers…go see them.” She nodded towards the little cocoon or plastic and metal there to help them regulate their body temp. They must have just gotten their checkup and set in there to give Tami a bit of a breather. 

Walking softly over she peered into the pod with the triplets two larger balls of fluff were curled around a smaller white puff of down… oh my god they were so sweet! She wanted to squeal in excitement seeing them—baby Turians were the best they were so much cuter than human babies!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's roller coaster ride life continues... baby names, moving dates, and lost jobs all in this chapter! When will this girl catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 23--I never though I would get this many chapters in! I hope you guys enjoy another chapter written on the fly so please forgive any glaring mistakes. I really need to get ahead of the game and write a chapter at a decent hour and spend some time editing.

Her world had imploded—everything had sucked into a pinpoint—her vision swam with frustration and despair, the Restaurant had been burned to the ground and on the only wall surviving the fire was “Human Filth” 

Athena and her wife had stood there dumbfounded—along with the other workers who had showed up to start work. This statement of human filth would be laughable under any circumstances—if it had only been graffiti—but this was scorched and burned along with the rest of the place—a well-loved spot by her, she had her first date with Brutis here, this place had saved her life when she was hired here. it had been a beacon of hope in an endless sea of turmoil after losing her job at the insurance company. 

And here it was now an empty shell, one wall standing amongst rubble and embers in the back of the kitchen area that stated humans were filth. The fire department team had quelled the flames pretty quickly but it had been an intense fire, hot and fierce, they thought by experience it was the result of a catalyst added to the fire to help it to burn in the nature it had. 

It meant one thing to Abby—someone had set it and left the message for her—there were not many human workers at the restaurant so who else could the message be for? The atmosphere in the dining area had become intense with the whispers on humans and what they thought of them—the tips had been pour or missing most times, she had tried to let it roll off her back but not because she worked here the whole place had been burned to the ground… 

Athena had tried to rally the troops so to speak, she told them this wasn’t over and for the time being that they could go home, they would be contacted later after they had time to think and work with the insurance group with the damages done. They were unemployed—and for Abby it was a hard blow. 

So she went back home her tail tucked between her legs and decided to start packing. Her friend Rokia was happy to help her get some boxes and help out where she could. She had followed her back as soon as Abby told her what happened at work and decided she would call in sick and help her out. She was great company messing with her a bit about having a vacation but was sympathetic about her situation. 

“I don’t understand people—who would do that to you?”

“Not just me—but it’s hard not to think it was directed at me.” She slumped dusting off the little knick-knacks in her room. She had lined them up on the bed and was getting ready to pack them away only the bare necessities would remain out and then she had the task of begging out of her lease. 

“Typical some head up the ass radical moron who thinks all humans fall under the same category. I mean to be honest I was a bit iffy when humans were allowed on the Citadel but I never once was like they need to go home or burn down places they worked. I mean the rally might have been a bad idea—but that doesn’t mean all of you act like they do or think the same way.”

“Thanks Rokia—I mean when I was a kid I never thought I would be living on the Citadel, ever be friends with other species, it’s amazing. I wished others were open like you are and Brutis—Octamia and Veter—Athena.” She trailed off thinking about it, really she had not run across many people who hated her just because she was human. She had been awfully lucky. It had been in public and places like work where she heard and saw the most disconcerting behavior. 

Tia made it back to Octamia’s to see it was empty she had dumped her armor and incriminating items out in her hideout before heading back to Tami’s—the hell had happened here, she spied towels and blankets strewn about and a cold wash basin on water? The smell of blood was light in the air, stale. She looked around the house asking for Tami or Veter and then she put two and two together… shit she had gone into labor and she had been out torching a fucking restaurant. Spirits forsaken humans!  
It took her a moment to remember the hospital she said she was going to go to and rushed towards the door when Veter walked in. she skid to a stop and looked up at the imposing male his expression had changed from one of being drained to pissed. 

“Tia.” He growled out his dual tone seemed to rumble through the very air around her as she swallowed clamping her mandibles to her face and tensing up. She tried to control her breathing her eyes dilating this male before her was giving off a murderous vibe and she wondered if he somehow found out…

“Veter…”

“Where in the seven hells have you been?” his voice was low a hiss evident in his tone. 

“I was out, but I guess from looking around here Tami went into labor—I am really sorry V I never intended on staying out so long.” She rubbed her neck trying to work out the knot that formed there from the sudden stress. “How is she and the baby doing?” 

“Babies—and she sent me out again to look for you—and pick some things up.” 

“Twins?” that was amazing news!

“Triplets actually.” V deadpanned. “Why do you suddenly care? You were too busy nursing a bruised ego after spending dinner with Tami’s friends—“ 

“I was not—I got a call from work and I had to deal with an issue.” She quickly lied not believing it herself.

“Sure—let me grab up some items Tami wants and then you will accompany me to the hospital.”

“Will?” she bristled, she hated it when people told her what to do. 

“You don’t have a choice in this matter, unless you want to piss me off.” He turned looking at her with a cool expression that sent chills down her spine. Veter was a Specter a well to do and respected one—he could make her disappear and no one would bat an eye, hell he could get suspicious and start looking into her background—he would figure out that she was doing. 

She relented relaxing her shoulders and giving in to her punishment for running off. “Alright. I will clean this up a bit while to get the things you need. If that is alright with you.” 

“Sure—give me ten and I will be back…you know she asked where you were. She had been worried sick.” 

Great more guilt to pile on. she looked away feeling her neck flush in embarrassment, she had disappointed Veter and made her cousin worry about her while she was trying to start her family and bring life into the world Tia was off on her personal vendetta. Sighing she flicked her mandibles in irritation the audible click a bit soothing for her as she went about tiding up. it was the least she could do. 

She was just finishing up when V walked back into the room a bag packed for Octamia she was sure. She had put the basin back in the laundry area and walked back into the living room to see V looking over her work. 

“Thanks for the help Tia—now let’s get back you have some people to meet.” The small smile was enough to let her know she dodged a bullet for now. While he was distracted at the moment she knew he had not forgotten what happened and he would be on her case again. She had to be twice as careful now, she needed to look for her own apartment for sure, between V and Brutis she was going to get caught and she could not afford that. 

She had been lucky that the people who saw her as a hero for blasting that idiot humans head off was not really interested in capturing her, all her actions had been celebrated as being a hero—she had been tagging places around town since she earned her fame at the rally. 

Tami smirked as her children purred and cooed in her cowl. Their eyes would be open in a few days and then all chaos would break loose and they would be determined to explore. Abagail was the most docile of the three she tended to stick to her mom’s neck the most while the other two ventured away giving little peeps and coos as they moved about. Her cowl was deep enough to keep them safe from tumbling but she had asked for a few extra pillows just in case. Argus the largest of the three was the most adventurous and colored like his father while Abigale and Amruns held her colors. They were all good babies. She decided the names shortly after Brutis and Abby departed. They were exhausted and wanted to spend some time together. 

She was so excited for them and their news! Abby was going to move in with Brutis and their upcoming trip Abby deserved some good news in her life. She wondered how they were doing now? They had left some hours ago—and V spent the night with her. She had sent him home to get her some things—she had one more night in the hospital the babies would have their boosters and then they could go home and start their new lives together as a family. 

She wondered too on Tia—where was she? Still worried sick she had no idea where the girl had wandered off too—it was a bit too much even for her to pout this long. Tami was shocked when her mate came back and she saw a fringe beaten Tia shuffle in behind him. 

“Hey babe I got the thinks you needed—ah they are awake!” He purred setting the bag down and walking over to his children. They turned hearing his voice already recognizing it. Tia hung back, head hung like a beaten varren. 

“Tia—are you going to sulk over there all day?” Tami made damn sure Tia knew she was unhappy with what happened but she was also happy to see her. So the smile on her face didn’t match the tone she put out.

“Octamia—“

“Can it and get your ass over here and see your family.” She bit out and Tia jumped over beaming to see the little ones. Argus was busy crawling in his father’s cowl eager to explore a different area while the others were settling in. 

“Aww—they are so cute—Spirits Tami I can’t believe three at once.” 

“Yeah I am completely done…”

Veter chuckled. “What no more fun for me?”

“You shoot multiple rounds—I can’t handle a small army of children on my own Veter.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed at that making the babies stir and peep in response. “I promised I would give you children and I did.” 

He had—she smirked at him lovingly and Tia tensed. “You two start mating in here and I’m leaving.” She thumbed over her shoulder a frown on her face.

“Shut the hell up—“ Tami shoved her cousin away with a smile. “You are always such a prude.” 

That got a laugh out of Tia as she scooped up Abagail and cradled the baby like a natural. “They are beautiful Tami.”

“Well look at their parents.” 

“Well aren’t you arrogant…” Tia huffed and rolled her eyes turning them back to the small bundle. 

It was lunch when Brutis called. “Hey babe I heard about what happened at work—how are you doing?”

“I’m alright Rokia took off and is helping me start packing—I can’t believe it though.”

“I talked to the guys who have the case they say its definitely arson—someone used an accelerant in the blaze—and it is of course a hate crime at the moment. Since no one was hurt or killed it’s not as severe as it should be—the council is coming across these sorts of reports it seems daily. They are checking surveillance feeds at the other stores around to see if maybe they can ID a culprit.”

“I don’t understand it—I mean the club down the street where we met the first time had more humans in it than Athena’s restaurant so why attack that place?”

“I don’t know—it seems odd. Sure they served and employed humans but like you said it wasn’t even the highest concentration of humans in that area.”

“Yeah—so I haven’t heard from them yet, this morning they told me that they would call as soon as they figured out what the insurance company was going to do.” 

“Ah yeah—shit.” he sighed rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry babe things will work out, I’m sure things will get fixed in no time.”

“I hope so…”

“Hey I will see you soon as my shift is over. I managed to talk to the boss and he is eager to get me back on the force. They are going to get together with the union and get my test set up. If they can get it through the review committee.”

“It will have faith.”

“I do—hey do you want to get some dinner tonight, my treat?” 

“It’s a date.” She smiled and they ended the call. 

“You two are sickengly sweet.”

“What it’s not like we called each other weird pet names or something or went back and forth to see who hung up first.”

Rokia laughed at that and picked up one of her sketch books. “What’s this?”

“My sketch book.”

“Oh! Do you mind if I take a look?”

“No—“ her face dusted pink. 

“You don’t draw naughty things do you?”

No of course not Rokia—always with your mind in the gutter.” 

“Hey I get my kicks where I can.” She cocked an eyebrow at her. “So—what is your subject matter?”

“Subject matter?”

“I have a client who likes to drop in on Wednesdays and he is into art works for an ad company—and has even done some sketches of suspects for C-Sec. He is an artist.”

“Wow that sounds like a fun job—but I’m sure my stuff is not up to his level.” 

“Actually your sketches are quite beautiful—oh you drew me!” she studied the image and started to flip a few more pages.

“I like to sketch faces and everyone is so much more interesting that humans here.” 

“Oh that’s the park down the street—the street cart vendor…oh—I see your main study is your baby Brutis.” 

“Alright I changed my mind you can’t look at my sketchbook!” Abby squealed and lunged for Rokia who jumped up dashing off. “Come on this would be a perfect opportunity! Franklin could be interested enough to get you a job offer with your lovely Turian man—you two could work together!”

That made her stop and trip over her mess in the floor. Work with Brutis as a C-Sec officer? Well as a sketch artist to aid in figuring out the culprit—she wondered if she would be good at listening to someone’s description and sketch that person? 

“What you abandoned the chase so soon?” Rokia teased closing the book. 

Take the opportunity Abagail you never know what door might open for you if you knock—Hell she had been knocking down a whole hallway filled with closed doors—it seemed all of them were locked up tight could it be possible that maybe this one might open for her? Take the chance knock on the door. 

“You know what Rokia you are right—maybe Franklin will like them and maybe it can lead to a new job opportunity. I sure as hell need the better pay.”

“That a girl!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Turians have sharp teeth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is a new chapter, i really need to spend some time and try to work ahead! lol too busy and with the Wedding coming up i will be out of town again but only for a long weekend. this chapter has little to no proofreading so i do apologize. i did get to skim it a bit so hopefully its not too bad (I'm sitting in the middle of the office at work trying to post this without anyone noticing.) :D

So it was settled Rokia took the sketchbook with her one night to the club to show her regular on Wednesday nights. What harm could it do? In the meantime that week she received the bad news from the Restaurant that they were going to cut their losses and close it down for good. The damage done was too extensive to bounce back from and with the little nest egg they had from the business it was spent in cleaning up the fire damage, with the insurance kicking in a little too late they would be broke. So they were going to close for a while and rethink about reopening at a different date. They wanted the time to spend together and possible seek other career opportunities. 

Abby was happy for them and didn’t get upset when she was called with the news she thanked them for the opportunity and went back to her packing—her thoughts to the future with Brutis but also the ever nagging dark shadow that seemed to always be behind her—never letting her catch a break. She had more bad news with the land lady, she was like Abagail thought not happy with the break in lease and then wanted to turn around and charge more for her breaking it and then to Brutis since his contract was for a single occupant dwellings. Maybe she had made the mistake of mentioning it to her…

She felt stupid and when Brutis came by after work he saw the look on her face. She was sitting amongst the last few boxes to pack up ready to start moving over any day now—they were supposed to run up and see Tami and V since they were home from the hospital and the triplets were already causing home chaos. 

“I just caused you more problems…” she sighed smiling up at him sadly. “And I got more bad news today.”

“What do you mean and you don’t cause me problems.” He assured her taking a seat across from her on the floor. She dire look on her face told him she was not playing and he rumbled deep in his chest in a soothing manner. He was tired of her having bad days—he wanted her to be happy and so he hoped the news he had today was be a bit uplifting. He had gotten back on the force full time now he was informed today that he was reinstated as a C-sec officer and that he was back on the beat. 

That and his brother confirmed that they were welcome to come stay with him and he would he more than happy to join them at the concert. The only hiccup was that the family insisted they spend at least one night so his parents could meet Brutis’s intended mate properly and Brutis had failed to mention she was human…even though they had asked several times. 

“So what happened?”

“Well the restaurant is not coming back anytime soon—the owners decided to take a break I don’t blame them really.” 

“Oh? That place was so popular it will be sad to see it go.”

“Also I went to break my lease with the landlord and she was not happy about it—when I told her I was moving out to move in with you she got bent and said she was upping your rent because your contract was for a single occupancy.”

“Spirits—that woman is a worse than scale itch.” He rolled his eyes huffing out a sigh. “Doesn’t matter, with me getting my full pay again I can afford it.”

“Full pay—does that mean?”

“Yes, today was officially my first day back on the force.” He beamed. 

“That’s amazing!” she bolted forward and wrapped her hands around his neck burring her face into his cowl. “I’m so proud of you!”

“They rang me through the wringer not going to lie—it seemed never ending with aptitude tests and drills I thought I was never going to make them happy—they put me through more paces than a rookie cop straight out of the academy!”

“But you did it! You accomplished so much!”

“Yeah—also got some news back from my brother were good to stay with him and he is excited to go with us to the concert. He is going to go about getting us tickets and making sure everything is settled on that end.” 

“Great, I can’t wait I am so ready for something fun—something not wrapped up in misery and woe for a change.” 

“It seems to be following us around doesn’t it.”

“I told you I’m bad luck.”

“Nonsense.” He pulled her off him and dropped her into the sofa she yelped in surprise and started laughing. 

“Wow I might have to call the police, my boyfriend is abusing me.”

“That’s no joke and I would never.” He growled dead serious, then smiled as she gave him a wink. 

“Your right.” 

He smirked at her dropping to his knees to chuff at her neck, his breath tickled her as she squealed and struggled against him. Shoving with all her might she couldn’t budge him, and laughing didn’t help either, she was reduced to a puddle of giggles and squirming.

“No you deviant that tickles!” she yelped as he nibbled at the tender skin and pressed his face into her. she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and head her fingers running over the hard scale like plates on the back of his neck his long fringe—it was always soothing for her like running her hands though hair, the scales and fringe were cool to the touch and the texture was something else. She knew it also tickled him as much as Brutis puffing air on her neck tickled and teased her.

His chuffs turned to low rumbling growls as he lifted his head to look at her, his expression relaxed and loving he grinned his mandibles twitching. He pressed himself down on her soft chest not too much to make it uncomfortable and started to hum sing to her—the sounds vibrated though her to where she felt it more than heard it and his singing was like being massaged all over all at once. The buzzing sensation was like a drug and she forgot about all the negativity in the day she felt healed—like sinking down into a hot bath with her favorite sudsy soap—

It also put her out—melting away all her stress and her train of thought she was absolute putty in his hands… She let out a soft approving moan and buried her face in his arm that was supporting her neck and head. 

“Hmmm I love it when you do that…” she spoke sleepily almost completely unconscious, the vibration made her voice distort a bit and he smirked as she watched him with half lidded eyes.

“Oh I know you do.” the best thing about it was that he didn’t have to stop humming to talk to her and he was quite pleased she had melted into the sofa so soon. “Do you feel better?”

“Ab—absolutely.” 

“Then don’t worry about the lease and the rent—I have it handled. Just keep being my ray of light on this desolate part of the station and give me something good to come home to.”

“You got it.” 

He allowed her to doze a bit continuing his music as he took in her scent, her warmth, and her company. He could do this all day but they had a schedule to keep and he was sure Tami would be pissed if they missed their little meet up. Seems the triplets were already rushing around the small house getting into things and tiny balls of fluff.

On a sour note—Tia had decided to move out and find her own place closer to work, the strain on her missing the births while she was out doing who knew what she thought it would be best if Tia gave her cousin and her mate space. From what Tami had told him she seemed pretty distant and disconnected, and she stopped communicating with them entirely. Whatever was going on with Tia she was going downhill.

On top of that there were rumors going around that the vigilante that killed the speaker at the rally was taking credit for the burned down restaurant Abby worked and other little issues around the Citadel. The problem was it was causing “copy cats” as some of the humans on the force had told them. They were imitating the vigilante because they either wanted some of the “fame” themselves or they wanted to throw C-Sec off her trail. No matter what they called it was a headache and he wasn’t allowed to help out in it.

He woke her up a bit later and they got ready to go over to Tami and V’s. She was in a better mood and deciding on walking it was refreshing and peaceful until some Batarians and Hanar spotted them holding hands of all things and went on the verbal abuse. 

/This one does not understand why a Turian would couple with a Primate/

“Are you trying to thin out your species Genepool?”

“Won’t you get diseases?”

The laughter was loud and obnoxious as Brutis tensed he wanted to say something but he knew doing so would get his ass back in the fire. How good would that look on the feeds if Office Brutis decked three people for—heckling. He sighed as Abby pressed to him. “Brutis?”

“Ignore them their idiots…” he snarled and picked up the pace. “Call her a primate again and I will tear your tentacles off and beat you all with them.” 

The laughter was louder as they left and he rolled his eyes. “Closed minded morons—forget about them Abby.”

“Its fine I have heard worse.”

“It’s a shame they think they have to spout any of it.” 

The rest of the walk was nice they made it over to Tami’s house to hear chaos inside, maniacal child laughter bubbled up from behind the door as Brutis knocked on the door and smiled back down at Abby. V opened the door a moment or two later one of the boys crawling up and down his cowl. 

“Hey guys come on in.” he looked tired but he also looked like he was in his element. 

“How many hours or no sleep papa V?” Brutis chuckled watching the Specter who looked like he was ready to pass out where he stood.

“I lost count to be honest—how many days has it been Tami?”

“Three, four—you were supposed to keep count.”

“A—are baby Turians always this active?”

“Yes.” Brutis smiled. “Like the adults they don’t require that much sleep and they tend to do a lot of napping, Adults are more conditioned to a full nights rest but naturally we were naps here and there back in the old days—now with keeping up with modern work schedules it puts parents in a bit of a pickle.”

“Put me against an enraged Krogan Mercenary—I can handle that but these kids…” V snorted shaking his head. “They are balls of energy.”

The baby made the motion to be picked up by Brutis who obliged. The child happily squealed and then started scampering around his new friend.

“I am sure glad Uncle and Auntie are here to help for a few moments before you little Varren chase them off into the night screaming.” Tami chuckled Baby Abagail was asleep in her cowl while her brother was toddling after mama and grunting about it. He seemed upset mom had gotten up from wherever she was or was possibly looking for brother.

“Turian babies sure develop quickly.” Abby smiled sitting on the floor between them as baby spotted her and started to toddle faster a sheer determination marred his pretty face as she laughed. “Argus seems pretty interested in me.”

“Oh you better watch ou—“ Tami didn’t get to finish as Argus slammed into her and chomped down on her hand. 

Yelping out Abby tugged her hand away from the tiny devil but he had already broken the skin, shooting pain from the needle teeth and blood whelped to the surface running over her hand. Brutis handed Amruns over to V and stopped down to get Abby up. 

“Sorry Abby!” Octamia seemed beside herself. “Argus is a bit aggressive and he tests everything with his mouth.” The baby in question was scooped up in Tami’s arms as he struggled and glared at Abby like he wanted to go for round two. “He is constantly chomping down on his father.”

Brutis was looking over Abby’s bite and took her towards the washroom. “Ah it’s just a little nibble.” He tried to assure her by making light of it. Abby was a bit shook she had not been expecting a bite—she was thinking too much of human babies—Turians were born with teeth and claws, ready to bite and tear. 

“Its alright I just need to wash it.” she assured him as she pulled out of his grip and went about washing the blood off.

“I will get you a bandage.” He walked from the bathroom calling for Tami.

So much different from humans—she lathered her hands in a harsh soap that stung her nose and skin as she washed the blood away. Drying her hands she looked up in the mirror and saw her reflection—so much different than humans. Again the doubt nagged at her not as strong as it had been before but it was still there always waiting for something like this, wait for her to recognize something different between humans and Turians and it would strike with the speed of a viper. 

Brutis came back into the bathroom with a bandage for her she cut the water and patted her hands dry. He noticed the look on her face. “Hey you alright?”

“Yeah just a bit startled is all. He has a good bite on him.”

“He didn’t mean any harm.”

“Yeah I’m sure if he bit you or Tami he wouldn’t have drawn blood—just a soft human.” She sighed giving a weak smile. “I know he doesn’t mean it… human babies put things in their mouth all the time to test them and figure out their world in early development.” She smirked. “They just don’t have teeth yet. But they do teethe.” 

He took her hand in his again and applied the bandage. “There good as new.” He held it for a second smoothing the bandage over the wound with his thumb and sung a few notes deep in his throat. She melted with his dual tone. It helped soothe her nerves she felt dumb for getting bitten and causing Tami any worry. “Come on out and let’s get back to our visit.”


End file.
